My Supernatural Sequel
by piker84
Summary: Sequel to 'My Supernatural Fantasy' It has been 12 months since Lorraine walked away from Dean and Sam, they didn't think they would see her again, but the boys take a job, causing their paths to cross and Dean finds out she took more than his heart.
1. Here Kitty Kitty

I know that the last story ended with Epilogue, but i really wanted to continue with the story, so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it

Disclaimer - i don't own any of the characters originally from the hit show Supernatural, (or my sister as she likes to repeatably remind me) but i do own all other original characters.

* * *

The rain hit the roof sounding like a million tiny balls bouncing off the tiles of the little house in Cedar falls, Iowa, lightning flashed illuminating the room, to reveal a woman sitting on one of the blue lounge chairs, legs curled under her, a steaming cup of hot chocolate warming her hands, her eyes were closed and her head rested on the back of the lounge. Another roll of thunder rumbled outside, she opened her eyes and with the next strike of lightning she stole a glance at the clock, it was nearly five thirty in the morning, she turned her attention to the window, and watched the trees swaying back and forth, to and fro, whichever way the howling wind pushed their brunches, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and even with the knowledge of what could possibly come with a storm, Lorraine felt peaceful, cautious, but peaceful, it was exactly what she needed at this present moment, she had been awoken by the storm when it had started its fury, pulling her from her dream of Dean and Mary, for months now the dream of Her and Mary waiting for Dean to come home had plagued her sleep, she let out a loud sigh of frustration, as she thought back to when she had walked out of that hospital, and left Dean and Sam behind, as she sat on that hospital bed after receiving the news she was pregnant, all she could hear in her head was a conversation she had had with Sam,

"_I still don't know how you can do it, you put yourself in that situation day in and day out" _she had asked him

"_it's how we were raised..." _he answered, then the image of her, Dean and Sam traveling around with a baby seat in the back of the impala, flashed though her head, and it scared her, what was she suppose to have done, for months after she contemplated telling Dean that she was carrying his child, many times she had picked up the phone ready to dial only to put it down again, telling herself that one day she would, now 12 months had passed and he still didn't know about his sweet little girl who lay a sleep in her cot, Lorraine head jerked as she heard the footsteps on the stairway, and Lorraine quietly set the cup down on the table, she saw the figure and her hand automatically wrapped around the gun, loaded with rock salt, that sat between her thigh and the lounge cushion, a notion that had become second nature, the figure moved closer and she raised the gun and aimed, her finger caressed the trigger ready to take the shot,

"Lorraine is that you," Lorraine put the gun away, sliding it back under the cushion,

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, to her sister who tried to turn on the light, "powers out"

"Oh," was the reply as she sat down on the matching lounge chair next to Lorraine's,

"You ok," Lorraine asked,

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Joanne replied, she had just graduated from college, and was spending some time here to unwind, and help look after Mary before finding a job,

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lorraine lied,

"Bullshit," she replied, "you think I don't notice that look you get every time you look at Mary,"

"Well we can't all be a regular Sherlock like you," Loraine replied picking up the cup, and taking a sip

"I still don't understand why you haven't told him," Lorraine started to answer, Joanne continued before she had a chance, "I know it's complicated, why, why is it so complicated,"

"I have told you a thousand times before, I just can't, it's been to long now anyway," Lorraine cried, Joanne knew what Sam and Dean did, keeping the truth from her had been to hard when explaining what had happened with her dad, and why she had walked away from them, "you haven't told Sam have you," Joanne let out a long sigh, she had kept in contact with Sam though emails and the odd phone call every now and then,

"No, I haven't,"

"it's just too complicated," Joanne rolled her eyes, Lorraine ignored the gesture "and Dean finding out will just complicate things even more," Lorraine said, the room filled with a small crying that came though the intercom that sat on the small table between the two chairs, she started to get up

"You know the truth will come out sooner or later," Joanne said

"and I'll cross that bridge if, and when, I come to it," Lorraine replied as she made her way up the stairs and in to her daughters room, the moon washed over the 6 month old, as she cried to indicate she was hungry, Lorraine looked at her, and saw Dean, his eyes, his lips, she even had the same nose, but she had inherited Lorraine's fiery red hair and the temper that came with it, she picked her up, her crying turning to a small bleating, she walked over to the rocking chair she used to feed Mary

"Maybe, Aunty Jo is right," she said to the little girl who was now contently feeding, "maybe I should tell him"

"Dean look out," a tall man with shaggy brown hair called out, it was too late, the snarling creature ran past shoving the Dean out of the way, sending him flying, he hit the fence and landed on the broken crates below with a grunt, the creature ran into the dead end of the ally

"I got you now," Sam said, cocking the gun and aiming it, the creature leaped up the side of the building, and landed on the ledge of the fourth story window, Sam fired and hit it on the hind leg, it turned around looked at him and hissed, it's animal-like features snarling, before jumping the other three stories and onto the roof, Sam watched it, astonished, he had never seen a werewolf leap like that before, plus it looked more like a cat, he got his composure back and then turned around and went back to his brother, Dean groaned as he stood up,

"Son of a bitch," He growled rubbing the back of his head, "did you get it,"

"Nah, it jumped up the building," Sam replied, Dean looked at him quizzically

"Yeah," he asked doubt in his voice; he looked up the building, "what the hell, kind of ware wolf can jump 7 stories high,"

"I don't think that was a werewolf," Sam replied,

"well, what the hell was it then?" Dean asked as he searched for the gun that had flew out of his hand when he had been knocked over, he kicked pieces of broken wood out of the way until he found it and after inspecting it for damage started walking back to the car,

"I don't know," Sam replied following him, they got into the impala and Dean started it up, it roared to life, and they headed back to the hotel.

"I found something," Sam said, they were back at the hotel his laptop resting on his knees,

"What was it," Dean asked

"A Bakeneko" Sam told him, showing him an identical picture of the animal they had just come up against,

"A what,"

"A cat-like creature, according to Japanese folklore, when cats reach a certain age or size it gets these supernatural abilities" an amused smile played on his lips

"You frigging joking right" Dean laughed, he cleared his throat at Sam's raised eyebrows and walked over to his brother, "ok what else,"

"It haunts the place where it lived, it can shape shift, and it can also reanimate a dead body by jumping over it"

"Come on man that's a little farfetched even for us,"

"I'm just reading what it says," Sam laughed quietly, "but according to this they make 'em out to be just over sized house cats, this was more like the size of a lion,"

"No shit," Dean replied his head still hurting from where it connected with the fence, Sam ignored his remark,

"It makes sense though the bodies all turned up in that ally"

"So what a stray cat, protecting its home," Dean said finally taking the case seriously,

"Makes sense," Sam answered

"Nothing about this makes sense," Dean replied, "So how do we kill it?"

"It doesn't say, but silver has worked with these creatures in the past,"

"Ok, good, so we go back and pump it with silver," Dean said already loading his gun with the appropriate ammo,

"the suns nearly up, it'll have to wait till tonight," Sam said looking out the window the sun was starting to peep over the buildings, Dean placed the gun on the bedside table and started to take off his shoes, ready to get some much wanted sleep, Sam took some time to check his emails, "I got an email from Jo," Deans face tightened

"Yeah," he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head,

"She's staying at Lorraine's for a while," Sam read from the email, Dean said nothing as he pulled the covers over him, he could feel his brother's stare burning into the back of his head, he turned to him and sure enough his brother was glaring at him.

"What," he finally said, Sam scoffed

"You're not even a little curious,"

"No," Dean snapped, "she walked away remember, she changed her number and didn't tell us where she was going, if it wasn't for those emails, she could have been dead for all we knew,"

"She must have had her reasons," Sam found himself defending her, in just the four months that they spent with Lorraine she had become like a sister to him, and he knew that Dean cared more about her than he wanted to admit, a few times he had woken in the night and found Dean mumbling her name in his sleep.

"Not interested, Sammy," Dean said stubbornly turning his back on him, the truth was he was very curious, but he wasn't about to let his brother know, Sam quickly wrote off a reply and sent it, and then settled down in the other bed to get some sleep, knowing better than to annoy his brother especially when he was sleep deprived.

The boys sat in the car across from the alley, night had fallen, and they waited for a sign of the large cat,

"Where the hell is it," Dean snapped impatiently.

"Why don't you call it," Sam smirked,

"what do you want me to do walk down the street calling here puss-puss," Dean scowled and Sam laughed, both of them turned serious when they heard a scream, they jumped out of the car the door hinges groaning in protest as they where shoved open then slammed shut, they took off towards the noise, the giant cat prowled circling the woman cowering on the floor,. Dean shoot at it, hitting it in the side, it growled in their direction then took off, Dean followed after it, Sam ran to the woman,

"You ok," he said pulling the shaking woman to her feet

"What was that," she cried,

"Uh, tiger escaped from the zoo, did it hurt you," She held up her arm three huge bloody scratches ran down it, "go straight to the hospital, ok," The woman nodded, Sam took off in the same direction his brother went.

Dean struggled to keep up with the cat, he thought he had almost lost it when he came to another ally, he noted the construction to one side that had been fenced off, as he walked down it cautiously

"here kitty, kitty, kitty," he said quietly, the cat prowled up and down the length of the fence, Dean aimed his gun, the cat looked up at him as he cocked it, his ears pricked, Dean noticed the large yellow sign on the fence, and wondered if the cat did too, with a roaring hiss, it lunged at Dean, He fired three times hitting it in the chest, the blast sent the cat flying back and in to the fence, Dean coved his face with one arm as sparks jumped from the fence, then the horrid smell of burning hair stung at his nostrils, the cat seemed stuck to the fence as it was electrocuted, then it shot through the air hitting the wall and then the floor, its hair black and smoking, it's body jerked a couple of times then, was motionless, Sam stopped beside Dean, an arm across his face to block out the horrid smell

"Turns out electrocuting the bastard works to," Dean said, they walked up to the still smoking body, Dean gave it a nudge with his foot, it didn't move, "you think we should drop it off at the Chinese restaurant around the corner," Dean laughed, Sam smiled at his joke and they headed back to the car.

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed, please review yada yada yada


	2. Getting Closer

* * *

Lorraine opened her eyes slowly, she didn't want to wake from the dream she was having but the phone ringing downstairs wretched her from her sleep, and she vowed to get revenge on the caller, Once again her dreams where filled with Dean, coming home to her and Mary, when she first started having them she had hoped that they where one of her premonitions, but after a while and countless call attempts later she realized that she was either going to have to make the call, or leave it as her wishful sub-consciousness, Mary's wails floated though the intercom, and Loraine pulled back the covers and dragged herself out of bed.

She entered her daughters room, Mary stopped crying and stood in her cot holding onto the sides for support, when Lorraine approached the 10 month old she gave a little giggle and her chubby little legs worked overtime bouncing up and down making the curls on her head dance around her face,

"Good morning, darling," Lorraine sang, Mary squealed with delight as she was picked up, the last four months had gone by fast, Mary was starting to walk by herself and getting in to more and more mischief every day.

Lorraine took her down stairs and placed her in the play pen that contained the toddler in the lounge room, After winding the musical mobile, a present from Missouri, that Mary loved so much, she headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, the answering machine flashed letting her know that there was a message, she pressed the play button,

"_You have two new messages_" it told her, as she pulled a cup out of the cupboard

"_hello, darling, how is that gorgeous granddaughter of mine," _her mother's voice sounded from the machine, Joanne walked into the kitchen and snarled at it, Lorraine laughed, _"just wondering when we were going to see her next, call me" _her mother's message ended, Victoria had come to the hospital when Mary was first born, the one and only time she had seen her granddaughter, Lorraine wondered why she was calling now, the last time they had spoken, it had ended badly, Victoria telling Loraine that she was too young to be a grandmother and that she was stupid for letting herself get pregnant in the first place, Lorraine had responded with anger and hadn't talked to her since, it was just like her mother to act as if nothing had happened.

Then next message was from someone who didn't think it was important enough to leave a message,

"What do you think that was about," Joanne asked as she grabbed the coffee from in front of Lorraine taking a sip, Lorraine shrugged, she was to disturbed by the call from her mother to argue her coffee back, instead she pulled another cup from the cupboard and poured coffee into it

"Wrong number maybe," she replied, easily referring to both messages

"You gonna call her back," Lorraine frowned at the machine, contemplating the question, "I don't know I suppose if I find out the worlds about to blow up, I could make a complimentary call, or something" she replied as they walked into the lounge room, Mary looked as if she was babbling to the mobile, which wasn't uncommon, Mary always seemed to be babbling to something, she has always been a very happy baby, only crying when she had to, Lorraine handed her a biscuit which went straight into her mouth, then her and Joanne sat down on the two lounge chairs that sat facing the cot,

"I got an email from Sam," Joanne told her

"Oh, yeah, what's that, about one a month, now" Lorraine smiled slyly "how are they," she added, her voice sounding more eager than intended

"From what I could tell good, there in, or was in Wisconsin, this message is about 6 days old, he is still sticking to the road trip story" Joanne rolled her eyes, and Lorraine's heart beat a little too quickly for her liking, they were only two states away,

"That would make it, what, there third round trip" they laughed

"Dean's being a pain in the arse," Joanne added,

"What! I'm shocked" Lorraine replied sarcastically

"He asked about you, how you are? What you've been up to?" she told her, wondering how her sister would respond

"So did you tell him about your new job" Lorraine changed the subject, besides Mary and her study there wasn't much to tell, anyway

"No, he won't tell me about his, so why should I tell him about mine," Joanne smiled cunningly at her sister "but I was thinking about telling him about yours,"

"You do, and I'll kill you," Lorraine threatened, both knowing that the other was joking,

"So you working tonight," Joanne asked, once she had stopped laughing,

"Sure am," for the last 6 months Lorraine had been working at the local pub, performing on Saturday and Sundays, at 150 dollars a night plus tips and 5 of the door, she couldn't pass it up, at least it paid most of the bills and put food on the table, and it also gave her a chance to study for her Certificate of psychology during the week nights, she had already been studying for the last 14 months in 10 more months, her fast track study will pay off and she will have her certificate,

"Cher, Madonna or Britney," one of the downsides to the job was, that once a month, for an extra 5 of the door, the sleazy owner of the pub, would choose one of three pop diva's for her to dress up as for the weekend,

"Madonna, same as last night," they both laughed, the costume left nothing to the imagination, she was just lucky that she had talked her way out of the cone bra, but the corset had come in handy in the early months while she was still trying to get rid of her post-baby belly. But still she preferred it to Britney Spears school girl outfit and pony tails, any day.

"Oh it sucks to be you," Joanne laughed, and Lorraine threw a pillow at her.

A black impala drove down the road, Rock music blaring from her windows, both of the occupants getting restless, they hadn't had a job for nearly 3 months, there last Job was a poltergeist stirring trouble for a family in Arkansas, So they decided to head to Bobby's to see if he had heard of anything, it was starting to get late, and Dean noticed the pub, so he pulled into nearly full car park,

"look Madonna's here," Dean laughed pointing to the home-made poster that hung next to the door, he needed to take his mind of things, and this seemed like it could be the perfect opportunity, He had found a land line number for a Joanne in Sam's wallet, He called it early this morning, he didn't bother to leave a message when the answering machine picked it up, he was more curious as to who the number belonged to, but hearing Lorraine's voice on the machine stirred up some feelings he had thought and hoped he had gotten over,

"Look alike," Sam pointed out as they got out of the car, and headed towards the door, a big burly man, stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"G'day hulk," Dean nodded to the man, as he paid the door fee, the big man grunted as if he had heard the joke a thousand times, Sam nodded politely, knowing that man could quite possibly kill him with just one punch and followed his brother into the smoke filled room, they walked up to the counter and took up two vacant bar stools,

"Two beers please," Dean yelled over the jukebox music to the blond busty female bartender, she gave him a saucy smile, which Dean returned, he then turned his attention to the stage, the music cut out as a man walked out, The man was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt that was only half buttoned and blue slacks, his hair was slicked back,

"ladies and gentlemen, tonight you're in for a special treat, We have the girl, and unless requested we don't have her music, please welcome Madonna," the owned spoke into the microphone that stood in the center of the stage, there was a loud cheer from the patrons, most of which were men, as a woman, wearing a red corset, extremely short shorts, and fishnet stockings and a blond wig came on stage, she stood in front of the microphone, the band took up their positions behind her, the drummer clapped the intro on his sticks then the lead guitarist started playing guns and roses, _sweet child of mine_.

Lorraine took a deep breath as Nate did his guitar intro, then James on bass, then finally, Graham on the drums, when the boys' original singer had left town, for bigger things, Nate had suggested to Lorraine that she give it ago, it was the owner of the pub, that threw in the extra money for the costumes, Nate was two years older than Lorraine, he had also been one of the first people she met when she moved into this town, his black hair constantly hung over his eyes and Lorraine wondered, how he could see where he was going, James took awhile to get use to, younger than Lorraine, and constantly stoned, he was forever making a joke about everything, more than once Lorraine had wanted to chock him with his own bass strap, but he was the one you went to if you were feeling a little down, because granted he would have you laughing in no time, Graham was the oldest, and the father, of the band, he had a granddaughter just a little younger than Mary, and quite a few times he had brought her to the rehearsals they had, with his burly build and long grunge style hair, and the fact that more often than not rode a motorbike, there weren't too many people who would try and mess with him, quite a few times he had come to Lorraine's rescue when one of the out-of town male patrons had had too much to drink and became very touchy-feely with her. Between Graham and Jacko, the door man, the locals learnt quick enough that Lorraine was off limits.

They definitely looked like a mix matched band, seeing them together for the first time, you wouldn't know what to expect, one more deep breath then she started singing, the men cheered, a few of the woman got up and danced,

Even though she had be performing for as long as she had, and people continued to come back to listen to them, preparing to walk out onto that stage every weekend still played havoc with her nerves, but as soon as the music started it was like her body took on a mind of its own, and for the next two and a half hours she was someone else.

Dean took a swig of his third beer, and looked around the bar room, the dance floor was filled with woman, and a few men, the rest of the men, sat around the tables or at the bar's counter watching the woman on stage, and he had to admit that the woman on stage was extremely good looking and he could understand why the bar was so full, he watched her on stage as she flirted with the crowd, and Dean wondered if he could find a way to get her number, song after song she had the men cheering, and the woman on the dance floor mimicking her moves,

"She's pretty good," Sam commented as she finished _'hurt so good'_, Dean nodded in agreement,

"Alright, Patty, I know your here, and I'm gonna ban you and your footloose requests from now on," a wave of laughter washed over the bar room, "here's one for all you couples in love," Lorraine said, the lights dimmed and Nate pulled his microphone to the front of the stage next to Lorraine, this song reminded her of Dean but then every song she sung she could find a way to relate it to Dean, it was also one of the bands, least favorite songs to perform, but they had learnt better than to deny Patty, she took up her spot on the stool that Nate had placed on the stage for her, microphone in hand, ready to sing, the crowd was almost silent, the stage lights washed over her again causing her to blink several times, James started the intro on his keyboard, this song only used the keyboard and the drums, As they sang the duet, _'almost paradise'_, a few of the woman dragged up there reluctant partners and danced, the singles who couldn't find someone to grab on to, ordered a drink from the counter then went back to their tables to watch the two sing,

"She sound familiar to you," Dean said, now that the background music had dimmed somewhat and he could really hear her voice, he knew that he had heard her singing somewhere else, he just couldn't pin point where or when, he also couldn't ignore the way her voice made something stir inside him,

"You've been listening to her for the last half hour," Sam replied, but he agreed with his brother, he knew the voice but couldn't place it.

Dean got of the bar stool, curiosity finally getting the better of him and started towards the stage, hoping to get a better look, maybe he'd recognize her, He had reached the stage, and it was then Lorraine saw him, it took a few moments for her brain to register that Dean Winchester, stood just six feet from her, in her panic she nearly forgot to join in the chorus, then without thinking she got off the stool and walked to the further side of the stage, Nate looked at her questionably but followed her, Loraine was grateful the song was coming to an end, she placed a hand on Nate's face and positioned herself so that her back was to Dean, hoping that he didn't already recognize her, with the amount of makeup she had painted on her face she doubt it, but couldn't be too sure, to the crowd it looked just like lovers singing a song to each other, when the song had finished, she practically threw her microphone into Nate's hands and headed off the stage, she thought she would hyperventilate, she couldn't believe that after all this time he would show up here and now,

"Uh, where just gonna have a quick break, don't forget to give your requests to one of the lovely ladies behind the bar" she heard him say, "what the hell was that," he said to her once he was behind the curtain, Nate knew most of the story between Her and Dean, minus the demons, of course.

"I can't let him see me, not like this, not now," she indicated to her outfit,

"You mean he's out there," Nate asked, excitement in his voice, they looked though the curtain and Lorraine pointed him out,

When the girl had practically ran off stage, Dean had made his way back to Sam, the lights from the stage, or the amount of make-up she wore, made it hard to recognize any of her,

"Dean," Sam shouted out, the jute box playing once again, "that was Bobby, he has a job"

"Ok let's go," He said, still feeling a little curious as to why 'Madonna' seemed so familiar to him, they walked out the bar.

"Ok he's gone," Nate said, he had been watching though the curtain, "I can't believe you're avoiding that"

"Either can I, Nate" Lorraine took another deep breath and walked back out onto the stage to finish the show.

"You sure she didn't seem familiar to you," Dean asked, his brow knotted together in concentration, he knew there was something familiar about her but he couldn't pin point it,

"Yeah Dean, she sounded like every other pub singer," Sam smiled, he was sure that his brother was worrying about it too much or was just thinking with the wrong brain, more than likely they had probably heard her at another pub they had been to.

"Ok, so where are we headed," he said ignoring his brother's mockery

"well first a hotel, then tomorrow, Waterloo West high school, mutilated bodies," he relayed what Bobby had told him, Dean nodded "talk about right place at the right time, its only 20 minutes away"

"Sounds like a fun place," Dean smirked, and then started to hum the song from _footloose_ he had just heard, Sam chuckled quietly.

Lorraine was exhausted when she reached her house, physically and emotionally, she walked into the lounge room to find Joanne curled up on the lounge, Joanne looked at Lorraine over the top of her book, she could tell by the way her sister entered the room that something had happened tonight, she could see the smear of mascara under her eyes from where she has obviously been wiping at them, another sign was the bloodshot eyes, which meant she had either been crying or had had too much to drink

"So how'd it go," Joanne said as Lorraine collapsed on the lounge Joanne knew it was the former, "that bad huh,"

"Dean and Sam were there," Lorraine replied flatly, Joanne's eyes lit up excitedly, that meant that they were in town, she wondered for a split second if they were just passing through or not

"You're joking," Lorraine frowned at her "ok, you're not, did you talk to them," Lorraine answered with another frown of frustration, Joanne smiled,

"Maybe it's time to cross that bridge," she laughed tauntingly.

"Not if I blow it up first," Lorraine replied, she got up again, and walked in to the kitchen, she needed to relax and she knew a nice cup of hot chocolate, with a dash of brandy would do the trick, she flicked the switch on the kettle,

"Were out of milk," Joanne called out, Lorraine groaned in frustration, and contemplated just going to bed,

"I'll run to the shop and get some," there was a 24 fuel station within walking distance, she knew that she would just spend the next two hours tossing and turning so she ran up stairs to change, and wash her face then walked back out of the house.

"You need anything," Dean asked his brother on the way out of the hotel, they had been traveling most of the day, and Dean was hungry,

"Nah, man," Sam said, he was on his computer again, it took Dean ten minutes to find a 24 hour fuel station, he parked the car and walked in, the man behind the counter looked at him suspiciously as he walked over to where the pies were, he saw the back of the red head at the fridge section, he checked her out briefly, then turned his attention back to the selection of pastries in front of him,

"Long night love," he heard the man behind the counter say, "is that all"

"Yeah, cheers, Leo," Dean turned, the voice was familiar, it was the red head he had seen by the fridge, he hair had fallen over her face as she rummaged through her bag for some money, he watched as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, revealing her face, he seemed frozen to the spot as he recognized her, Lorraine handed the money to Leo, grabbed the milk off the counter

"Keep safe," he called out to her,

"Always," she replied as she walked out

"You gonna buy something or not," Leo snapped, pulling Dean out of his trance, he grabbed a couple of pies,

"keep the change," he said as he rushed by the counter dropping a couple of notes in front of the man, by the time he had got outside Lorraine was already out of sight, he got back into his car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Please read and Review yada yada yada, good or bad

* * *


	3. Highschool Hell

Well thank you to the Reviewers it is very much appreciated, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy

* * *

Lorraine and Joanne stood on either side of the bench in the kitchen drinking coffee, rays of light from the early morning sun, cut through the curtain, Joanne had finally been offered a job in the next town over, as an art teacher, and it was her first day of work,

"So you nervous," Lorraine asked, Mary was still asleep in her room, the trusty intercom sat on the bench between the two women,

"Nah, 40 hormonal teenagers, should be a breeze," she replied sarcastically, Lorraine laughed, as she leant against the bench, sipping her coffee

"At least you don't have to dress up as a pop diva and sing songs you don't even like," Lorraine replied, she frowned at the memory of last night when someone had requested, a Brittney Spears song, Lorraine swore she must have been evil, and amused the idea that she was why Dean and Sam had been in the pub in the first place, she also wondered if they were still in town, Joanne looked at her watch,

"well, we can't all have the perfect job," Joanne joked, Lorraine smiled in response, still thinking about the events of last night "Oh shit," Joanne exclaimed as she drowned down the last of her drink, "don't want to be late for my first day" she said excitedly as she grabbed her bag off the table and ran out the door

"Good luck, hope you don't get shoved in a locker" Lorraine called after her

"very funny," she called back as the front door slammed shut, Lorraine winced slightly at the noise and stared at the intercom, waiting to hear Mary, satisfied that she hadn't woken, she contemplated going back to sleep herself, with Mary teething, neither of them got much sleep last night, so the late night run to get milk ended up being pointless anyway, she decided to wash the coffee cups first, her thoughts once more echoed last night, her heart raced excitedly again like it had when she had seen Dean at the stage, and then at the fuel station when she had seen the black impala, she was so exhausted last night she didn't give the car a second thought, there had been many times that she had seen a similar vehicle and she would stop and watch it drive by trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the driver, then feeling disappointed when she could see that it was neither one of the Winchester brothers, but now she wondered if the car she had seen did belong to them, she knew for a fact that they were, or had been in the area, Lorraine frowned as a feeling of terror washed though her at the thought that they had been in the fuel station at the same time as her, Lorraine jumped when there was an impatient knock on the door, her first thought was of Dean maybe he had recognized her from the pub, maybe he had followed her home from the fuel station, a million scenario's ran though her head as, even though cutting though the lounge room would have been quicker, she walked down the hallway towards the door, taking her time, as she excepted there was trouble on the other side of the door, she opened it slowly, the visitor stood pouting, with their hands on their hips, one foot tapping on the welcome mat.

"just what do you think you were doing with your hands all over my man last night," Lorraine let out a sigh of relief and smiled, then wrapped her arms around Matthew, when she pulled away he looked down at her, a serious expression on his face, "no seriously, Nate told me about last night, you ok,"

"Come on in," she laughed standing back and letting him into the house, then followed him into the lounge room, "what I would like to know, is what you are doing here so early," they sat down on the lounge,

"Trust me, if Nate hadn't of been so persuasive I would have been around last night," he smiled cheekily, Lorraine smiled back, Just after Lorraine had had Mary, Matthew had moved to Iowa, he got a Job as a mobile Computer technician, He had met Nate when he was called out to do a job, they called it love at first 'bite' and have been happily living together ever since, even though they where complete opposites, Nate was scrawny and scruffy, whereas Matthew was well built and neat, Lorraine was happy for them, although a little jealous, Matt leaned towards her and picked up her hand, his voice soft, "how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine," Lorraine smiled; she then leaned towards him, "how are you?"

"Lorraine I'm being serious, you've been my best friend for years, I can tell when you're not fine," there was something in his voice, beside frustration, "you don't have to be strong all the time," Lorraine rolled her eyes, and tried to smile, but instead the tears streamed down her face, Matthew wrapped her in a bear hug, his thick arms engulfing her and she bawled into his shoulder,

"I miss him so much," she sobbed, her body shook as she let 12 months of hurt and pining out, Matthew kept his grip tight, after a few minutes she pulled away, wiping her eyes she smiled

"Oh, god, I think I needed that," She chuckled nervously, there was a large wet patch on his shoulder,

"Lorraine you can't keep bottling it up, it's not good for you, or Mary," He said looking around the room, "where is Mary?"

"Asleep," Lorraine sniffed, still trying to get her composure back again,

"And you need to stop avoiding him," he added

"Don't you start too," Lorraine snapped

"Whoa, from zero to bitch, in five seconds," he said mockingly looking at his wrist, that didn't actually hold a watch

"Sorry, but I need to work things out on my own, and I have to think about what's best for Mary,"

"And what about, what's best for you," Mathew asked, one eyebrow raised questionably,

"That's not important," Lorraine replied sternly

"Always the strong one," Mathew smiled, Mary's babbling floated into the room from the intercom that still sat in the kitchen "you put the kettle on, and I'll get her," Matthew stood up and walked out of the room, Lorraine looked at the phone that sat on the coffee table, she reached for it, then pulled her hand back as if it had tried to bite her, she let out a sigh, then picked it up, took a deep breath and dialed the number she had learnt by heart, it answered on the second ring, one of the good things about Joanne keeping in touch with Sam, was that Sam seemed to think it was important to keep Lorraine up to date with Dean's frequent change in phone numbers.

"Hello," said the familiar voice.

ﮘ

"Hello," Dean repeated annoyingly into the phone, he pulled it away from his ear and looked at the call ID '_private' _ he flipped the phone shut and put it back in the pocket of his janitors uniform, as he followed his brother down the hallway that was fast filling with students, "well that was weird," he hadn't told Sam about seeing Lorraine last night, he was annoyed that by the time he had got outside she was gone, again, then he thought that, maybe, it wasn't even her, maybe the lateness and hearing her voice for the first time in nearly two years was playing games with his mind,

"Who was it," Sam asked looking around the hallway, while trying to avoid bumping into the students hurrying to their first class

"Came up private," Dean replied

"You think that was weird," Sam commented when he spotted Joanne rushing towards them, "Jo?"

Joanne stopped short at the sound of her name and looked up from the map in her hand, her face filled with disorientation until Sam's face registered in her brain, "oh my god, Sam," she squealed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "what are you doing here," she asked

"Ah, just trying to get some more money for the road trip," he smiled, indicating to the uniform still unaware that Joanne knew their secret, "what about you"

"First day," she held up the roughly drawn map she had gotten from the receptionist, "If I can find my way" she laughed then spotted Dean, "so, is it your thirst for knowledge, or do you have a fetish for school uniforms," it took awhile for Dean to remember that they had first met at her collage

"So you're long way from Nevada," Dean replied,

"Yeah, I moved in with Lorraine after she-"Joanne was thankful that the school bell rung cutting her off she was so excited about seeing Sam again she nearly let it slip,

"After she what," Dean asked hoping that he didn't sound as anxious as he felt, his first thought was that maybe she had been hurt,

"Anyway, better go, we should definitely catch up, call me or not whatever, ok bye" she rambled as she rushed off the way she had just came, she stopped then turned around, smiling awkwardly at the boys, "I'm meant to be going this way," she said as she raced back past them

"Your right that was weird," Dean said, his brows knotted in mystification, he scanned the hallway half expecting Lorraine to materialize

"What do you think she was going to say," Sam's expression matched his brothers,

"Come on, Sammy, we got work to do," he replied and took off, Sam scoffed shaking his head slightly, he couldn't believe his brother sometimes.

ﮘ

"So this is where the bodies were found, hey" Dean asked Sam, both walking down the aisle of chairs in the auditorium, using their EMF readers to scan the area,

"Apparently," Sam answered, "Do you think they live around here?"

"They went to school here so I'm guessing the chances are good,"

"I meant Jo, and Lorraine," Sam said, "Maybe, we should, uh, visit,"

"Maybe we shouldn't" Dean replied

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind catching up with her, finding out what the end of that sentence would have been"

"Go ahead, Sammy be my guest, but don't expect me to," Dean answered stubbornly "she probably doesn't want to hear from us either,"

"Why would you say that?"

"If she did, don't you think she would have done so, by now, and like you said, she must of left for a reason,"

"And you think it's because she doesn't want anything to with us?" Sam asked incredulously, he knew he was starting to push his brother's buttons, he also had to admit that, that was half the fun, he could see now that his brother was on the verge of getting angry with him, but Sam just was sick of his mood swings and wanted him to admit that he missed Lorraine more than he let on, he was also getting sick of being kicked out of the hotel room, every time Dean hooked up with someone, surprisingly enough the majority of woman Dean did pick up, just happened to be red-heads,

"I can't think of any other reason, can you" it wasn't meant to be a question, as he tried to calm himself before he lashed out, like he did nearly every other time this subject came up

"Dean," Sam stopped and faced his brother, "she spent four months with us, and in that time, she was attacked by a vampire, twice, kidnapped, had the life sucked out of her and died and -"

"Alright, I get it, Sam," Dean snapped, "and that's exactly my point, and, all the more reason why we should just stay away from her,"

"What are you doing in here," a stern voice called out to them, they both looked towards the entrance, a robust man stood wearing a uniform similar to theirs, his hair now tied back in a ponytail, they recognized him as the drummer from the pub, Sam slipped the EMF reader back into his pocket and out of view

"We're the new guys," Dean replied,

"Where's your damn cleaning gear," Graham replied,

"Uh," Dean tried to think of something; he scratched the back of his head "you know, I knew we forget something," he laughed anxiously

"Your damn reporters aren't you," he boomed "here about those damn bodies," Dean had a felling they weren't going to get too far with this man so he tried a different approach,

"You're the drummer from the pub, ain't ya, man," Graham nodded, "you know how to beat a good tune,"

"Thanks, mate," Graham smiled back proudly, Dean was glad that he had got him on side, and then wondered if he could get "Madonna's' phone number

"Are you the one who found the bodies," Sam asked,

"So you are damn reporters then," Grahame replied, with a cheeky smile "no some girl did,"

"Do you know where she is?" Sam stepped towards the man

"They took her over to Cedaloo hospital,"

"Why, was she hurt," Dean asked, stepping up beside his brother

"Nah, Cedaloo is a Loony bin, Damn girl was babbling about damn demons," The boys exchanged wry smiles,

"Hey, you think you could hook me up with Madonna," Dean asked, flashing him another mischievous grin, Graham frowned at him till he realized what he meant

"Sorry boys," he grinned, "that's one girl you won't have any luck with," Sam shot Dean a frown of puzzlement "now go on, get outta here," Graham said flicking his head towards the exit

"Thanks," Sam said as they made their way back up the stairs

ﮘ

Lorraine wondered aimlessly though the supermarket, she had forgotten why she had come in the first place, but knew that she could never have too much milk, so on a safe bet she grabbed some from the fridge and added it to the trolley, Mary babbled delightfully at the other customers that passed by them, a lot of them stopping briefly to smile at the toddler,

"Great show last night, love," the noise brought Lorraine out of her trance,

"Oh, thanks patty," Lorraine smiled back at the plump woman,

"and I'm telling you the way you sang that '_almost paradise'_, I swear I had tingles," Lorraine smiled politely, Patty talked fast and she talked loud and once she had her rhythm, it was near on impossible to stop her, she had also somehow managed to master the art of being able to talk for large amounts of time without taking a breath, , she was a sweet woman who meant well though, on numerous occasions she had watched Mary for a few hours allowing Lorraine to get some shopping done in peace, or catch up on sleep "and did you see that guy walk up to the stage, talk about gorgeous, and totally checking you out, not that I can blame me huh," the plump woman cackled, her signature laugh, it was what warned you to turn around and head back the way you came, if you ever heard it, "if you want I can find out who he is," anything worth knowing, you can guarantee Patty knew it but Lorraine didn't need her too, she already knew who it was, "it's about time, you found yourself a man, young girl like you, living all alone," she didn't need that either, Lorraine sighed inwardly and started pushing the trolley down the aisle again, knowing that she wasn't about to get rid of the elderly town gossiper, she may as well get her shopping done while she was at it, "especially with these murders happening,"

"Wait, what murders," Lorraine asked, not knowing whether to be dismayed or amused that even the news of a murder couldn't slow down Patty,

"over at the school, five young blokes, good looking too," Lorraine wasn't even sure that Patty heard her, "it's all in the paper," Patty handed the copy that was under her arm, Lorraine skimmed the story, "you keep that one, I have a friend at the police department, if you know what I mean," Patty added quietly, then chuckled again as she nudged Lorraine with her elbow, and Lorraine was surprised that Patty knew how to reach such a low decibel,

"Thanks Patty, but I better get going, Mary's due for a nap,"

"ok, yes, of course, love, see you on the weekend, get ready to '_Cut loose, footloose_'," Patty sang, then cackled once more as she shook her wide hips, then practically spinning around took off in search of her next target "Margret love, Did you hear about those boys, just awful, ain't it" Lorraine smiled as she heard Patty find her next unsuspecting victim as she headed towards the checkouts.

ﮘ

"Will you let up about Madonna," Sam said on the way to the hospital,

"Sorry, Sammy there's something about her," he replied a mischievous grin etched on his face, the further he got from finding out who this girl was the more it frustrated him

"And what about Lorraine," Sam replied, Dean frowned slightly

"I thought we were though talking about this," Dean snapped back, he just wished that Sam would let up about Lorraine, it was hard enough trying to get over her, when his brother couldn't seem to "you find anything about this other damn girl,"

"Ok," Sam said beneath his breath, "uh, her name's Louise Harris, says she found the five boys dismembered" Dean winced in pain at the thought "and she's the polices main suspect, no mention of demons,"

"Obviously," Dean said,

"Yeah," Sam replied, "although they think another guy may be involved,"

"Fair enough, although she'll probably gonna be in a guarded room," Dean stated

"Could make things difficult," Sam smirked, "but since when has that stopped us" they both laughed as they pulled in to the hospital car park.

ﮘ

"that must be it," Sam pointed to the police officer sitting outside one of the rooms reading a newspaper, they walked over badges ready "we're from the Las Moines police department, we're her to question the suspect," the officer yawned then waved them into the room, he didn't even bother looking up from his newspaper, the boys exchanged looks then entered the room,

"Well that was easy." Dean said, they saw the girl lying on the bed, hands and feet strapped down,

"Hi, Louise," Sam approached her, his voice low "we're from Las Moines police department you mind if I ask you some questions,"

"I have already told the other cops what happened they didn't believe me, why should you," she replied her voice flat, and her eyes red from obviously crying

"You'll be surprised by what we believe," she looked at Dean as if she had only just noticed he was in the room,

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Sam said he was standing next to her now, Louise took a deep breath

"I dated one of the guys, Michael, we ended up sleeping together, the next day he started spreading rumors about me, his friends started calling me names whenever I walked by, it was so humiliating," she talked slowly, the boys could tell she had been sedated, "so, I was crying in the toilets, when this girl came in, I had never seen her before, she told me she was a-" Louise paused, her eyes darting around the room as if she was expecting see someone, or something else, Dean rolled his eyes impatiently, and Sam glared at him, Louise continued either not noticing Dean or ignoring him, "she was a vengeance demon, I thought she was joking so I joked that they should all have there…you know," Dean winced again, and craned his neck in discomfort, Louise started to sob again, "and then I found them," the boys looked at her with pity, "what have I done," she sobbed louder, "what have I done," she repeated screaming the four words over and over each time managing to get a little louder, her body moved as if she was having a fit and the boys jumped back alarmed, two nurses ran past them, one carrying a syringe as the other one, fought to keep Louise from injuring herself, she stuck the needle in Louise's arm, then looked at the boys

"We're done here," the boys nodded as if they had just scolded, bowed their heads and walked out of the room, the police officer was still reading the paper.

* * *

If you read and enjoy, please review, don't make me beg


	4. Like a woman scorned

hope you enjoy

* * *

"So what have you got" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom of the hotel, after having a shower

"Vengeance demon," Sam replied, "maybe,"

"Where the hell do these things keep coming from," Dean laughed at his own pun, Sam smiled politely

"Apparently, according to this, a Vengeance demon can be born from a horrific suicide or death or changed by a higher demon" Sam smiled amusingly at his brother,

"What," Dean asked quizzically

"Apparently it all started with Eve," Sam laughed

"Eve, who?" Dean asked, Sam allowed his brother a few more minutes to understand "oh, you mean garden of Eden, Adam and Eve, who ate the apple"

"Can you think of a woman, who would be more pissed off with men," they both laughed

"How are you sure it's not just a malevolence spirit," Dean asked, as he used the towel to dry his hair, then ran a ran though it

"Well, Louise said it identified itself as a vengeance demon,"

"And that is why Louise is strapped to a bed in a psych ward," Dean sighed at Sam's glare, "geez, loosen up Sammy, you're so serious all the time, alright we'll search the records for any suicides or deaths,"

"Already have, two years ago, a girl jumps off the top of her school, breaks her neck on impact, guess which school."

"Waterloo West," Dean smiled

"Exactly," Sam responded nodding,

"So we go back start asking questions see that we can't dig something up," Dean smiled at his own joke.

"No need to do any digging, literally anyway, when they are turned their bodies reanimate, so salting and burning is out of the question," Sam told his brother

"So how do we frigging kill it?"

"Usually a large pendent, it says holds there soul and power, destroy that, destroy the demon,"

"Sounds easy enough," Dean replied, grabbing the keys off the bedside table.

ﮘ

"So how was your first day," Lorraine asked as Joanne walked through the door,

"Alright," she replied, contemplating whether or not to tell her sister who she had run into

"Here watch this," Lorraine knelt on the floor Mary stood in front of her holding onto her mother's hands, Lorraine let them go Mary stood wobbly on her legs for a few seconds, then took a few steps before falling back to the floor landing on her padded bum, she crawled over to the table, using it to hoist herself up, then squealed with delight,

"Well who's a cleaver girl then," Joanne picked her up, Mary let out a little laugh, and her chubby fingers went straight for the necklace that caught her attention, Joanne wrestled the toddler for it before placing her in the cot, while Lorraine got up and walked into the kitchen

"Did you hear about those boys," Lorraine called out from where she made what felt like her 50th cup of coffee that day,

"What boys," Joanne asked, as she entered the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the bench, surely she didn't mean Dean and Sam,

"Those boys from your school, they were murdered there a few days ago, it's in the paper," Lorraine shoved the paper she had gotten of Patty in her sisters face, Joanne grabbed it and started to read the page, "you might want to watch your back," Lorraine warned her, "that sounded more sinister than I intended,"

"So that's what they were doing there," she said absentmindedly, not even hearing her sister's remark

"That's what who was doing there," Lorraine asked, Joanne took a deep breath, she really had to watch what she said

"Dean and Sam were there, they must have been investigating this," she said tapping the paper with one finger

"They think that it's something supernatural," Lorraine replied, as they headed back into the lounge room, Lorraine handing a biscuit to Mary and then sat down "did you talk to them,"

"Evidently, and Yes I spoke to them," Joanne told her, Lorraine looked at Mary, she was trying to pull the mobile down, "that must have been why they were at the pub last night"

"How is he," she said quietly

"We didn't talk for long, but from what I could tell he looked fine," Lorraine smiled at the memory of how fine he looked, "why don't you call him,"

"I did," Lorraine replied,

"When?" Joanne asked astonished

"This morning,"

"Well what did he say?"

"'Hello'" Lorraine told her

"Hello? Well what else did he say," Joanne was literally on the edge of her seat

"Nothing, I hung up," Joanne slumped back and let out an over-exaggerated sigh

"God damn it Lorraine"

"Hey at least I let him answer this time," Joanne nodded in agreement, she had to at least give her points for that, Lorraine got up off the lounge and picked up Mary, pulling her head back to avoid the squelchy biscuit covered hand that tried to grab at her face "time for a bath," she sang as she walked her out of the room.

ڳ

With Mary bathed and settled in bed, Lorraine sat in her study, across from Mary's room, the only light was from the monitor of her computer screen, Joanne was down stairs watching a movie, Lorraine had to finish her assignment, and e-mail it to the university before she could go to sleep. She kept getting distracted from the news of the boys from the school, she finally gave up and opened the police database, punching in her random number sequence, that temporarily disabled passwords, she soon had the report on the screen, skimming the reports, she found out that 17 year old, Louise Harris was the one that found the bodies, and the police main suspect, Loraine shuddered when she read about the condition that the boys were found, and it didn't take Lorraine long to work out that there was something more sinister than a scorned teenage girl out for revenge, she closed the window that had the police file, she didn't need to see the photo's of the crime scene, she didn't want to either, and went back to trying to write her paper on 'Abnormal behavior and the human response', But it didn't take long until thoughts of Dean filled her mind, making it hard to concentrate, even though it was her that that cut him out of her life, it still broke her heart that she couldn't let him back in, she looked at the phone, that sat on the desk as if it was mocking her, daring her to pick it up and make the call, she knew that she should, but it was her pride and fear, that stopped her, like it had every other time,

"Lorraine someone's at the door," Joanne called out

"Lazy bitch," Lorraine said to herself as she left the room and went down the stairs, to greet her visitor, she looked though the window, and saw a teenage girl, about 18 years old, and she opened the door

"Hi, my names Michelle, my car broke down, you mind if I use your phone," the brunette smiled sweetly, Lorraine looked behind the girl and saw the car, it's hood open, then looked back at the girl, it was a warm night, so Lorraine didn't feel guilty about asking her to wait outside while she grabbed the cordless phone for her, she learnt enough to know that even sweet looking teenage girls, might not be who you think they are, Michele made the call, then Lorraine decided to sit outside with her while they waited for the tow truck to arrive,

"I'm sorry, about not inviting you in, the place is a mess," Lorraine lied

"That's alright, I'm just glad you could help me out," she replied, "so, is your husband home, maybe he could work out what's wrong with my car,"

"Ah, no, sorry, no husband," Lorraine answered,

"oh, sorry, I say the pram near the door and just assumed," before Lorraine knew it she was telling her all about Dean, about how she had left him when she found out she was pregnant, because she didn't think that he would have stuck around to long after he found out anyway,

"men hey," The teenager replied, Lorraine could hear the resentfulness in her voice, and smile at the thought of how much this young girl could know, "do you think about getting revenge," this surprised Lorraine a bit, and she hoped that the her face didn't betray her

"Ah, No, never," she replied, suddenly getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach,

"That's too bad," she replied quietly, Lorraine only just heard her, Lorraine tried to think of some good reason to excuse herself, and almost sighed out loud when she heard Mary crying,

"I'm sorry, but I better go see to her, she's teething at the moment," Lorraine explained,

"no worries, thanks again for letting me use your phone," Lorraine smiled then rushed inside, locking the door behind her, then went up to Mary, she picked up the little girl and carried her into the study, looking out the window, the car was gone.

ﮘ

"So do you know why she did it," Sam sat in front of a group of giggly girls, at the local teenage hang out, Dean was at the school checking for any more leads as to where they might find this demon, they had separated just over an hour and a half ago,

"Well, apparently this guy she liked started spreading rumors," one of them said

"I heard that she was having an affair with one of the teachers, and when she threatened to expose him; he pushed her off the roof," another one said

"But we didn't really know her that well," they said in union almost as if it was practiced,

"ok then," he said as he got up from the table, glad that the interview was over, if he had to sit there any longer he wasn't sure if he could be held responsible for his actions "thanks," he walked off, it was the sixth group he had spoken too, all saying the same, he looked around the diner and noticed a girl looking back at him, practically staring a hole right though him, he walked towards her and she darted outside, Sam followed her, when he got out side and glanced around the dark car park, he couldn't see her anywhere and was just about to walk back inside when a voice stopped him

"You're asking about Michelle aren't you?"

"Did you know her," Sam asked, the girl nodded

"She was my best friend," she replied

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked

"She wasn't having an affair, and she wasn't pushed," the girl started, "she went out with this guy that she liked, and when she wouldn't sleep with him he started spreading rumors about her, obviously they broke up, and he started seeing this other girl, who had the reputation of a town bike, Michelle was devastated, when she found out, she came round to see, and" the girls eyes moistened and her voice became thick, Sam could tell that she was holding herself back from crying, "she swore that she would get revenge then the next morning, I got a phone call from her mother telling me that they had found, Michelle's body in the school car park, and she had killed herself" Sam suddenly felt very panicked for Dean, he was after this thing, and with his brothers past record with woman, if this thing was seeking revenge on men, then Dean could very well be a target, "you think she's responsible for what's happened lately,"

"That's impossible, isn't it, she's dead," Sam said hoping he sounded sympathetic, he had learnt by now that sometimes the truth was a lot harder to explain, and the other person to accept

"I've seen enough movies about revengeful spirits, some things gotta be true about them," the girl said

"No I don't think so, Thanks for talking to me, I gotta go," He took off towards the car, pulling his phone out, trying to contact Dean, he answered on the first ring,

"Dean you gotta get out of there," Sam said into the phone, as he got behind the wheel of the impala,

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Sam, you'll have to call back later," then the phone cut out, Sam put his foot down and sped the short distance to the school.

ﮘ

Dean didn't like the feeling of being circled, especially by some crazed demon out for revenge; he stood in the center of the stage in the auditorium, turning in circles to keep the woman in sight,

"Don't worry, I can't hurt you," it said, but it still didn't make Dean fell any better, he could see the large red pendent that hang around her neck,

"So you're the vengeance bitch," Dean asked

"You may call me Michelle," the brunette replied, in an almost vivacious way

"look, Michelle," he gave a small taunting laugh "I'm sorry, that some guy fucked you over, really I am," Dean said, hoping to buy some time, for what he didn't know, Maybe it was telling the truth that it wasn't going to hurt him, but he wasn't going to start believing these things now, She let out a small intimidating laugh

"You Dean, Your sorry," Dean looked at her with surprise "yes Dean I know all about you, I make it my business to keep an eye on the heartless ones," the last two words sprayed from her mouth like poison, "but like I said I can't hurt you, I don't repay vengeance for myself, I help those coward little woman who can't do it for themselves," it always gave her a bit of a buzz, to see the men respond with shock, she didn't actually know anything about him, only what Lorraine had told her, when she had seen him walking down the stairs she knew right away who he was, she felt the same feeling when she had drove past Lorraine's house, that was the extent of her supernatural powers, there was a strange and powerful aurora that heartbroken woman emitted, it was how she found them, and the men that had broken their hearts,

"Why do it?" Dean asked,

"Why?" she said a little too loudly, "do you have any idea how it feels, to have your heart ripped out of your chest,"

"What, literally?" Dean smirked, Michelle ignored him and continued

"to have all you feelings thrown out in the open, to be mocked day in and day out, until you just can't take it anymore," she yelled, then added quietly, "do you even know how to love," Dean thought about Lorraine, "ah, so that's who it is, maybe I should pay her a visit," she smiled at the look on his face, she loved how easy it was to get them riled up, how easy it was to make them think that she could read their minds and knew what they were thinking, she loved manipulating them like they were puppets on strings

"You stay away from her," Dean growled, "she walked out on me anyway,"

"Oh, do I hear yearning? Affection? Questioning?" She replied, Dean said nothing, he didn't know what to say, he had no idea why Lorraine had just left, he remembered the fight in the hospital after he had been shot, and then after she had been taken by her father, back at the hospital, the nurses tended to their wounds, when they had finished he went looking for Lorraine only to be told she was fine and had left about an hour before, they went to Missouri's but unless she lied to them Lorraine wasn't there, soon, after weeks of trying to call, her number was disconnected, and it wasn't until that first email from Joanne, knowing that she was still alive, he stopped trying to contact her and trying to care, "let's have a look shall we," she smirked, as she placed a hand on Deans chest, Dean winced as he waited for the pain but there was none, "interesting," Michelle mused, "so you do have feelings, and strong ones to," she said pulling her hand away, blowing on it as if Deans chest had been on fire, "but I can still see why she walked away"

"Well that makes one of us, so why don't you enlighten me,"

"Because you're just like any other male, cold and gutless," she yelled her face just inches from his

"Oh, get over yourself," Dean replied, he spotted Sam "So what? The guy was an areshole, move on, get over it, I'm sure you can find something better to do,"

"No I think, I'll go and see what Lorraine has to say," Dean lunged for her, and tackled her to the ground, he grabbed the pendent and ripped the chain from her neck, and tossed it to Sam

"Nooo" the demon screamed, "don't please don't." it begged, Sam swung the pendent around his head a couple of times then hit it into the wall, it shattered into thousands of little pieces, the demon started to laugh piercingly, Dean, stunned, released his grip, they stood up, "nice tackle Dean," she turned to face Sam, "you know I really liked that necklace," she glanced at both of them as she continued "little boys really shouldn't play grown up games," she laughed again, "and they shouldn't believe everything they read,"

"Well maybe this will work," Dean said drawing his gun, Michelle smiled sinisterly

"I really would love to stay and play, but you know what they say women to see, men to kill, oh and remember Dean be nice, I _will_ be watching you," before Dean could fire the gun she disappeared from the room

"You ok," Sam asked as he walked over to his brother,

"Nothing like a women scorned hey," Dean replied, they both laughed quietly as they walked up the steps "you think we'll see her again,"

"oh guaranteed," Sam replied, "but unfortunately we'll just have to wait, till she strikes again, so to say," Dean looked annoyed at that, he hated not being able to finish a job, "So where to now," Sam had been there longer than what his brother had known, and was wondering if what the demon had said affected his brother, he knew that he wasn't as tough as he liked to make out that he was,

"I think I've got some things to sort out," Dean said, Sam smiled to himself hoping he meant what he thought he did.

* * *

and I'll say it again, please review yada yada yada


	5. Meeting up

Well, sorry about the delay folks, but this chapter i swear it had been possesed, when I went to proof read it, it had dissapeared, so i had to to pretty much re-write the whole thing, and as i couldn't remember everything from before, i can positivly say that the the first copy was hte better of the two, but i still hope you enjoy this one

* * *

Dean sat in the hotel room alone, one arm tucked behind his head as he leant against the bed head, with the other he flicked though the channels on the T.V but he wasn't paying attention to any of them, they had come up against Michelle nearly a week ago, and now Sam was out on a mission by himself, leaving Dean impatiently waiting for his return, causing him to glance at the clock every 5 minutes, he let out a loud frustrated groan as he threw the remote onto the bed and stood up, unable to keep still any longer, he didn't know what was keeping Sam, well maybe he did, he smirked to himself,

"Come on Sammy," he mumbled glancing out the window, and looking out onto the deserted car park, it wasn't like he could go looking for him, seeing as though he had taken the car with him, Dean began pacing the short length of the hotel room, hoping that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake, when he had made it to the other side of the room for the second time, he heard his pride and joy come to a stop just outside, Sam opened the door and entered the room, a satisfied smile spread across his face,

"Did you get it," Dean asked eagerly

"I got it," Sam grinned holding up a piece of paper, Dean went to grab it, and Sam pulled it back teasingly, "now are you sure you want to see it,"

"just give me the damn address," snatching the paper out of Sam's hand, Dean looked at it, as if it was some kind of coded message, Sam had just been on a date with Joanne, the smile on his face confirming Dean's suspicion that it was more than just dinner, "so what did you do," Dean asked as he folded the piece of paper and put it in the breast pocket of his flannel shirt,

"Just went for dinner," he replied, "then back to her place for, um, coffee,"

"Ha ha, sure," Dean teased "wait a minute, you where there,"

"She wasn't," Sam assured him, Dean smirked knowingly,

"So coffee alone, huh, you hussy" he laughed

ڳ

"So how was your night," Joanne returned a smile that was so wide she reminded Lorraine of the cat from 'Alice in wonderland', "that good, huh, I knew I interrupted something,"

"So you ok about Sam meeting Mary,"

"It was a little unexpected but it was bound to happen," Lorraine sighed, Joanne gave her an I told you so look "you know, I also wasn't expecting him to be here, you hussy"

"So what do you think will happen now," Joanne tried to get a serious face but failed, "I'm sorry I cant stop smiling," Lorraine smiled back at her sister, she was happy for her, but it got her thinking what it was about these Winchester brothers that hooked these two sisters in, Lorraine was glad that she had briefly caught up with Sam though, his hair was longer than when she last saw him and she had to admit that the style agreed with him she was even more pleased when he told her that they had finally killed the demon that had killed their mother so many years ago,

"Do you think he will tell Dean," Lorraine asked, Joanne shrugged,

"I guess we'll find out," there was a knock on the door, "maybe sooner than later," Lorraine froze willing herself to move towards the door but couldn't, "you want me to get it."

"No, I'll get it," she replied quickly,

"Lorraine," Joanne said, when she still hadn't moved

"I'm fine," she replied finally moving towards the door, her hand reached out slowly as she grabbed the handle taking a deep breath she opened the door, "oh, shit, I totally lost track of the time,"

ڳ

Dean now sat in his car just down the road from the address Sam had given him, he saw the bloke pull into the driveway and walk to the door, he contemplated either waiting until he left, or going over throwing him against the wall, and demanding who he was, in the end Dean decided to wait until he left, A slow half an hour later the door opened again and even from this distance he recognized the man as the one who had sung with 'Madonna' a week ago, he felt a sudden pang of jealousy when he saw Lorraine follow him out the door, dressed in a black Pants and a purple blouse, that emphasized and complimented her every curve and got into his car, she obviously didn't notice the impala as they drove away, he followed them to the pub that he had been at the weekend before, being a Saturday night he assumed that it was date, he watched them get out of the car, and with one hand sitting low on her back, the man ushered Lorraine inside. Dean put his foot down on the accelerator with such force that the wheels squealed as he took off back to the hotel, hating to admit, even to himself, that he felt like a fool, did he really expect that after her disappearing and going in to hiding for nearly two years that she would still be single, let alone actually wanting to see him,

ڳ

"How'd it go," Sam asked, a little surprised at his brothers sudden return,

"Bite me," Dean replied, Sam frowned at him, his first thought being that he had meet Mary and walked out Lorraine,

"Whoa, dude, what happened," he asked from the bed he was sitting on, Dean took a deep breath, contemplating how much to reveal to his brother

"I went round, but she was on her way out," He told him sitting on the bed,

"Out where?"

"I don't know, some guy came and picked her up," he snapped

"Was she alone?"

"I just told you some guy picked her up,"

"I mean was anyone else with her," Sam knew that if his brother hadn't been so angry he would have picked up his persistent questioning

"No, just her,"

"So you didn't talk to her,"

"No, I saw the guy, followed them to the pub then came back here" he lay down on the bed, his arms tucked up under his head

"So your stalking her now," Sam laughed, Dean shoot him an glare "So that's it then,"

"well obviously, she's moved on," Dean snapped, sitting up again "no point in me pulling up old dirt, I shouldn't have gone round there in the first place" Sam wondered to himself whether or not to tell Dean about Mary, "just leave it alone Sam," he decided now probably wouldn't be the best time, plus he had promised Lorraine that he wouldn't say anything, she had begged him to let her do it,

"Alright, man," Sam replied, watching his brother carefully as he got up and started packing his bag, "what are you doing?"

"We've already been here to long; Start packing you shit together we're going,"

"And go where Dean,"

"I don't know; see if Bobby has anything else for us,"

"can it wait till tomorrow," Dean sighed with defeat, his brother had a point, by the time they got to Bobby's they would probably have to wake him up, and they had already paid for the room, no point in forking out more money for another one, he sat back down on the bed, pulling his duffel bag towards him, he pulled out a knife and started to sharpen it, Sam got up off his bed and headed towards the door

"Hey, where you going," Dean asked him sharply

"Out," Sam replied

"Oh, right, you go, have a good time, I'll just stay here with my thumb up my frigging-"Sam threw him a smile as he shut the door on him,

ڳ

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Sam held his niece in his arms, "you know I never thought that I would have one of these, a niece, I mean," Sam answered Joanne's questioning look, Mary's chubby little fingers tugged at his hair, causing him to winced at the pain but he didn't try to stop her

"Actually knowing Dean I could have about 20 of them," Joanne raised her eyebrows again

"Yeah forget I said that," Joanne smiled at him, her head resting on one hand, while she sat on the lounge chair "so where is Lorraine," Sam asked

"She works on the weekends,"

"You mean she's Madonna," Sam suddenly clicked as to why Dean found her so familiar, amused at the thought that the woman his brother was chasing was the same woman he was trying to forget

"One of her many alias," Joanne laughed

"And that guy she left here with,"

"You mean Nate," Joanne laughed again, "her backup singer, and very very gay, wait a sec, how did you know about that,"

"Uh," Sam gave an uncomfortable laugh, "Dean was here tonight, and he saw her take off with him,

"Well that definitely makes things very complicated," Joanne commented, Mary rubbed her eyes with her chubby hands, and Joanne took her in her arms, "I better get her into bed," Sam nodded as Joanne left the room, he looked around the lounge room and noticed the photo frames that lined the mantle above the fire place, that looked like it hadn't be used for years, a small electric heater sat in the hearth where you normally put the wood, he inspected each photo, the majority of them contain Mary either by herself of with someone else, he picked up one of the photos of Mary with a warm, bubbly looking woman, and Sam smiled as the Camera had captured Missouri and Mary looking at each other as if they shared a secret, he replaced the frame and picked up another, this time it was his own face that smiled back at him, along with his brothers and Lorraine's his eyebrow knotted together in concentration as he tried to remember when the photo was taken, recognizing Missouri's lounge room in the back ground, it transported him back to the night it was taken, the same night that Lorraine had realized that it was her father that was stalking her, Dean and himself had just finished a poltergeist job, when they returned to Missouri's and a warm home cooked meal, after dinner the four of them had sat in the lounge room, talking and laughing, he remembered almost feeling like he had a normal life,

"that's a good photo of you," Joanne stood beside him, he placed the frame back in its place and turned to her, "so what are we going to do now," Joanne asked, as she smiled seductively, Sam smiled back at her as he leant in and kissed her.

ڳ

Lorraine was on stage, almost 80 of the pub's patrons were female, and it seemed to Lorraine that every song requested she could find some way to relate it to her and Dean, from Fleetwood Mac's '_go your own way' _to Melissa Etheridge's _the angels_ even Bon Jovi's '_this ain't a love song'_ she loved singing the songs, and the attention from the audience, but still she couldn't wait until she had finished her studying, and found a more suitable job,

As she finished her last song for the night she was glad that Dean hadn't showed up, from what she could tell anyway, but yet she was disappointed at the same time, deep down she had hoped that Sam had told Dean where she lived, and Dean had come round looking for her, but she knew that was just a part of her fantasy, just like the dream she had nearly every night, she finished off the song, and the crowd cheered, she thanked them, then headed off the stage,

"You ready to go," Nate asked her, as he packed his guitar into its case

"Just let me grab my bag," she replied, as they finished loading the drum kit into Grahams van

"Well it was a good night," Nate said on the drive home,

"Every song reminded me of Dean," Lorraine replied, her head rested against the chair as she stared out the windshield at the clear starry sky

"What every single one," Lorraine looked at him and nodded slowly, "how the hell do you get Dean from '_highway to hell,'?"_

"You really wanna know,"

"Please, amuse me," Nate smiled

"Well when Dean drives…" She trailed off, Nate laughed as he pulled into her driveway

"You amazing you know that,"

"It was also the first song that played when we met," Lorraine replied as she got out of the car, the cool air whipped at her face, "see you tomorrow,"

"You need another lift," Nate asked

"yeah, they said my car should be ready to be picked up on Monday," she told him, then shut the door and ran towards the house, She stopped and turned at the door and waved to Nate, it annoyed her that he insisted waiting until she was inside before leaving, but she knew his heart was in the right place, she walked though the darkness towards the kitchen, desperate for a drink as her mouth was dry from singing, Joanne must have been asleep, which she found quite strange considering she had always waited up for her every other night, she flicked on the kitchen light and saw a figure sitting at one of the chairs, Lorraine acted on impulse pulling the gun out of her bag,

"geez," She breathed loudly, "Sam don't you have a home to go to," he replied with a smile, eyebrows arched amusingly, she frowned, as what she said registered, she smiled apologetically "yeah ok, what are you doing here anyway," he nodded towards the gun, that was still aimed at him, "I have the daughter of a hunter, it's only rock salt ok," Sam looked impressed, she put the gun back in her bag

"I couldn't sleep," he replied

"So, you thought you'd come and sit in my kitchen," she replied sarcastically, setting her bag on the bench, then sat down across from him,

"No," he laughed, "Dean saw you take off with Nate; I thought I'd be safer out of the firing line,"

"Oh, no," Lorraine gasped "Nate is my singing partner," she started to clarify,

"I know, Joanne explained everything,"

"So why aren't you back at your hotel explaining it to Dean?"

"why don't you do it," she stared at him as if he just told her to run down the main street of town naked, "we're leaving in the morning," Lorraine's body surged with so many emotions, she didn't know if she would cry or throw up, but hoped it was neither, she stood up and walked to the kitchen sink, she grabbed that drink of water she had wanted when she first walked in and drowned it down, wishing it was something with a bit more kick in it and placed the cup back on the sink, she stood with both hands flat on the bench, her eyes closed whishing that her head would stop spinning, Sam turned her to him, wrapping his arms around her in his brotherly way,

"go and see him, I think it would do both of you some good," he told her then placed something on the counter and headed back to Joanne's room, Lorraine looked at the hotel keys that Sam had left, she picked them up and held them in her hands, confusion clouded her mind, but she grabbed her bag and headed out the front door.

ڳ

Dean heard the door handle turn, he grabbed the knife from under his pillow and crept to the door, it seemed like forever until the door slowly opened, he pulled the figure in side slamming it up against the wall with a force that made the intruder grunt, the blade of the knife held steadily at its throat

"Dean it me," Lorraine gasped, using his free hand he fumbled at the wall until he found the switch

"Where's your boyfriend," Dean snarled caught by surprise, the blade still sat on Loraine's throat,

"more than likely at home with _his _boyfriend," Lorraine replied slowly, for a while their eyes locked, both of them breathes heavily, Dean could see the shock on Lorraine's face, the blood that trickled down her throat from where the blade had nicked her, and the adrenaline that lit up her eyes, dropping the knife, it hit the floor with a dull thud, then his lips came down on Lorraine's with such strength, she gasped in surprise, picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, impatiently grabbing at each other, Dean pulled at her shirt until it came free, a couple of the buttons coming loose, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down, he removed his shirt and tossed to the floor, lowering himself till his body molded with hers, continuing the fervent kiss, they both moaned in pleasure and eagerness, as they took off each other remaining clothes, both of them not realizing how much they really missed each other until now, they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time.

ڳ

Loraine's head rested contently on Deans chest, his arms wrapped claiming around her as she listened to his heartbeat, she could see the light creeping in though the window, telling her that the sun was rising, she didn't want to leave but she knew that Mary would be waking soon as well, and has never once awoken in the morning without her mother being there, she studied Dens facial features, he looked calm and peaceful, and she noticed the many other similarities her daughter shared with her father, they didn't talk last night, they only fulfilled each other's desires, she hadn't even had the chance to tell him about his daughter, she thought about waking him now, but feeling of fear rushed over her, the same fear she had felt nearly a year and a half ago, when she had first walked away from him, last night she had been ready to tell him everything, on the drive over she had rehearsed what she would say and every possible reaction he could have, but then when he had kissed her, every ounce of sensibility left her mind, but now the conversation she had had with Sam at the hospital ran though her head again and she tried to push it out, tried to muster back the courage to say the words she had been wanting to tell him, the reason she had come to the hotel in the first place, her heart beated rapidly, as he started to stir in his sleep, Lorraine panicked, she slid out of the bed, and grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor, she quickly pulled them on, noticing that three buttons were missing from her shirt, then exited the room, the keys she had used last night still sat in the door where she left them, she removed them and placed them on table then gently she closed the door behind her, tears sprung to her eyes before she reached the car, but as if her body had been taken over she got into the car and headed home,

ڳ

Dean heard the car start up, pulling him from his sleep, he looked around the room, there was no sign of Lorraine, he listened for the sound of the water running, thinking she might have been in the shower, but he couldn't hear anything, he got out of the bed pulling the sheet around him and looked out the window to see Lorraine's car pull out of the car park, he groaned in anger and frustration as he picked up the knife that still lay abandoned on the floor and placed it next to the keys on the table, then headed to the bathroom. turning on the shower and letting the warm water wash over his body, he hadn't meant to kiss her last night, but when he had seen her standing there his blade against her throat, the look of surprise on her face, he hadn't been able resist the rush of adrenaline that had pumped though his body, he didn't regret what had happened and although he knew it wasn't unwelcomed, at the time, he wondered now if she had awoken this morning with a feeling of remorse and that was why she had done her disappearing act, he knew where she lived and could go after her, but he wasn't going to chase after her, not this time.

Several hours later Sam and Dean drove down the road silently,

"You ok,"

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean replied his face expressionless,

"So did you talk last night," he asked

"Not really," he replied keeping his eyes on the road, he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt that she had left without saying goodbye again, but there wasn't much he could do about, he certainly wasn't going to go running after her again, "she made it pretty clear what she was after, I fell so used," Dean tried to joke, even though he had an over whelming urge to call every one night stand he had walked out on and ask for forgiveness.

ڳ

Lorraine sat curled up on the lounge, tears streaming down her face; Joanne placed Mary in her cot, and then sat down next to Lorraine,

"You ok" Joanne asked, Lorraine tried to smile though the tears, but shook her head,

"Stupid question hey," Joanne replied, "Did you tell him," Lorraine shook her head again,

"What is wrong with me," she sobbed, Joanne wrapped her arms around her sister as she shed tears into her shoulder. She knew what was wrong with her sister, she was afraid of being hurt again, she knew that it was the reason why she had refused so many offers for a date, and why she felt the need to run from Dean.

* * *

pleae review yada yada yada


	6. crossing Paths

This chapter and the next one, where added in once i had finished the whole story, i just thought it needed abit more, hope you enjoy

* * *

It had been a month since Dean and Sam Winchester left Cedar Falls, Lorraine was franticly trying to pack her bag, she zoomed from one side of her room to the other, grabbing things and chucking them into the suitcase, Joanne sat on her sister's bed, Mary was on her lap, as they watched Lorraine

"Calm, down," Joanne said, Lorraine stopped and stared, her gaze switching between her daughter smiling back at her, and then back to her sister

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Lorraine said

"It's only 5 days, it's important for your grades, and you have to," Joanne repeated for what seemed the millionth time since Lorraine found out that she had to attend a 3 day seminar in Nebraska.

"Ok, but what if I take Mary,"

"Lorraine, I didn't take a week off work, just so you could take Mary," Joanne replied in a monotone voice, she had been going through all this from the last two weeks,

"But I've never left her for this long,"

"Lorraine, listen to me, everything will be fine, you are going to go, you are going to have fun and you are going to stop worrying," Joanne pronounced each word singularly, Lorraine sighed,

"What if –"

"No," Joanne cut her off, "no, I can call the police, we have, James and Darren, on either side," she was referring to their next door neighbours "and anything they can't handle, I know where the salt is, and have already devised a escape plan" Lorraine sighed again, she knew that Joanne wasn't going to let her out of this one,

"Ok, ok, but if anything -"

"I will call you straight away,"

"And if-"

"Then I call Sam,"

"And then-"

"as fast I can," Lorraine smiled at her sister, she had no doubt that Joanne could handle things without her, but she had never been away from Mary, and that's what was worrying her the most, she wasn't sure how she would go,

"ok," Lorraine said, as she zipped up her suitcase, she looked at the clock, she should have been on her way half an hour ago, "I better go," she picked up Mary, while Joanne grabbed her suitcase, and they walked down the stairs, and out to the car, Lorraine hesitantly gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head, while Joanne placed the suitcase on the back seat,

"Now, give me the child and step away," Joanne laughed as she took Mary, "and try and find a nice guy, preferably one that doesn't hunt demons" they laughed then Lorraine got in the car,

"I'll call you tonight," and after one more wave and blowing a kiss to Mary she reversed out of the driveway and headed off.

ڳ

"So, November last year, three Men go missing, five days later, they turn up, all of them have a different symbol on the back of their necks, unharmed and no memory of the time they were missing," Sam said from the passenger seat of the impala, "same as the year before, and the year before that," Dean nodded, "or we have a haunted hotel, people go in but they don't come out," Sam flicked though the pages that sat on his lap,

"both sound pretty interesting," Dean said, "these adults, there not hurt, probably got too drunk to remember what happened, I don't know Sammy, doesn't sound too, you know" he whistled the tune from 'twilight zone' "but this hotel, people are just disappearing, or are they dead,"

"They disappear, all their stuff's still in the room, but there not heard of ever again," Sam said finally finding the story from the pile of papers and putting it on top,

"Now that sounds more like our sort of thing" Dean replied, "how far away,"

"About, 3 hours,"

"Ok then," Dean said as he applied more pressure to the accelerator,

"Make that an hour and a half" Sam chuckled

ڳ

"shit," Lorraine exclaimed, she had been driving for nearly 2 and a half hours and she was sure she was lost, she glanced around for a street sign, but it was useless, the long winding road, hadn't had another street for miles, she grabbed the road map book off the passenger seat, and placed it on the steering wheel, trying to find where she was, she knew she should probably pull over, but she was already running late, she remembered the last street sign she had seen, glancing from the book to the road then back to the book, she searched for the street, suddenly a car behind her started honking, she looked at her speedometer, she had slowed down, but was still over the speed limit, "what's your bloody problem," she said to herself, as she continued to search the map, the car started honking again, a quick glance in the rear-view mirror, let her know that it wasn't a cop, she couldn't see the driver, and after the third set of honks, Lorraine pulled a finger at the driver, then pulled over to the side of the road.

"bloody woman, drivers," Dean mumbled, as he sped past the car that had just given him the finger, he tried to get a look at the driver, but she had her head stuck in the road map book,

"That looked like Lorraine's car," Sam commented

"Why the hell would she be out here," it wasn't a question, but he knew what the back of Lorraine's car looked like, he had had a perfectly good view of it about a month ago,

"I know, I was just saying," Sam replied, "Maybe she needs help,"

"She gave me the finger," Dean exclaimed,

"Well, what do you expect you where honking at her, and it wasn't like she was going under the speed limit or anything,"

Dean waved him off, and kept driving, "I'm sure she's fine,"

ڳ

"Hi Welcome, to the Holiday Inn- how can I help," the blond woman behind the desk, smiled at the two brothers,

"Yeah we were wondering if you had any rooms available," Sam asked, the woman typed on the computer,

"I'm sorry were fully booked, but we do have one late arrival, if she hasn't shown up in 3 hours I can give you the room,"

"That sounds great,"

"Ok, if you'd like to wait in the Bar, I'll send someone over as soon as the room opens up," She smiled, as Dean and Sam headed over the bar, Dean let out a low whistle

"Now this is pretty flash for us," he said looking around the room, the building its self was three levels, the first consisted of the lobby and the bar/restaurant then 20 rooms on each of the floors above

"Shhh," Sam scolded him, as a rich looking elderly couple frowned in their direction, they took up a place at the bar, as the bartender served them,

"So who do you think is going to go next," Dean said as he took a drink of the beer that had been placed in front of him,

"Dean, please," Sam replied, the bar was quiet and they could easily be over heard,

"Ok, then, what are we going to do if this late arrival shows up,"

"I don't know well figure out something," Sam said glancing around the room, hoping to find something that will give them a lead on the case,

ڳ

"Hi welcome to the Holiday Inn, how I can help you," the blonde greeted the next customer,

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'm late, I got a bit lost," Lorraine said as she placed her suitcase on the floor near her feet,

"You must be Lorraine," Lorraine nodded, "you're lucky we were just about to give your room away,"

"sorry, again, it's my first time leaving my daughter, and then I thought I was going the wrong way, then this rude bastard starting honking at me," Lorraine rambled, the lady behind the desk was still smiling politely, and Lorraine wondered if her face was permanently stuck that way

"Well, here's your key, you're in room 38 Peter will take you up" she indicated to a young man that was by Lorraine's side almost instantly, and had already picked up her suitcase, she followed him to the elevator, and up to the third floor, as Lorraine entered the room her stomach churned, she was already missing Mary and decided that she would ring Joanne and let her know she had made it, she thanked Peter and he left closing the door behind him, She pulled the phone out of her bag and punched in the number, she spoke to Mary briefly, as she placed the photo of Mary and Joanne the she had brought with her on the bedside table, then told Joanne she would call again tonight, ending the call she threw the phone on the bed, she circled the room slowly taking in the cream coloured walls, and various paintings that hung on the wall, it was defiantly a step or two up, from the hotel rooms she stayed in when she was travelling with Dean and Sam, she wasn't use to the stillness that hung in the air, normally she would have Mary babbling away, or her musical mobile in the background, Lorraine wasn't sure what to do with herself, the seminar didn't start till tomorrow so she decided have a shower then head back down stairs and check out the bar she had seen when she had come in.

ڳ

"So, what do we do now," Dean asked as he finished the contents in his glass, they had just been informed that, the late arrival had shown up, sorry for any inconvenience, and please remember to book ahead, Sam was looking around the room again, hoping the answer would jump out at him,

"come on, I have an idea" Sam got up off the stool and headed out of the bar, Dean had no choice, but to follow, "wait here," he told Dean as they stood just a few feet from the front desk, Sam walked up to the receptionist,

"How can I help you," She asked recognising him from before

"I was just wondering if there was any possible chance to get a room, you see, my brother over there," he indicted to Dean, Dean unsure of what else to do, smiled back at them, giving his head a quick nod, "see, his girlfriend, was one of the people that went missing here," the woman stopped smiling, a look of shock was etched on her face,

"I have no idea what you mean, sir," she stuttered

"I'm sure you do, look he just wants' a bit of closure, I'm sure there is something you could do, to help him out," Sam smiled sweetly at her, she looked around the hotel nervously, then typed franticly on the computer,

"Now, I'm not usually aloud to do this, but how long do you plan on staying,"

"About four or five days," Sam thought that it should give them enough time,

"we have an early arrival tomorrow, so if you can promise to be out of the room, left in the state it was found, by 5 am, then I can change you into a permanent room," Sam smiled at her again, as she handed him a key, "third floor, enjoy your stay," she said her voice losing its warmth,

Sam walked back over to Dean, dangling the key in front of his face,

"How did you manage that," Dean exclaimed

"I told her you'd sleep with her"

"What" Dean's eyes widened, then he looked over to the brunette considering the possibility

"I was joking," Sam laughed

ڳ

Lorraine woke up sweating and short of breath, she pulled the covers back and walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold tape she cupped her hands under the water, and splashed the cool liquid on her face, when she had first walked into the room, she had had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, at first she just thought it was the nervousness of leaving her daughter but now she knew that it was because the bad things that had and will happen in this room, the man, or whatever it was had grabbed the woman, and stuck an needle in her arm, then dragged her off, Lorraine couldn't see where she was dragged to, because she had woken up, but she did see that the woman was her, Lorraine 

splashed her face with water one more time then turned exited the bathroom, grabbing her bag she rummaged through the contents until her hand wrapped around the gun, she looked at the clock, it was 3.30 in the morning, she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep so she curled herself up in the armchair, the gun still in her hand, she stayed that way just staring into space until the sun shone through the window, after showering and dressing quickly she headed down to the lobby,

ڳ

"room 24, will be vacant at 10.40," The brunette had been replaced by a young blonde, "why don't you enjoy some breakfast, at one of these wonderful locations," She handed Sam a brochure, he accepted it with a nod, then Dean followed his brother out of the hotel and to the little cafe that was just a few blocks away,

"So how much do we know about this case," Dean asked, as they waited for their orders,

"in the last 3 months 7 woman have gone missing, just vanished, the last one was two nights ago" Sam told his brother, "all their stuff still in there room,"

"Just woman,"

"Yeah," Sam answered,

"So what do we think is behind this," they were both silent as the waitress pored there coffee, all exchanging nervous smiles, "demon, ghost," Dean added once she had left,

"I don't know, who would want these woman, and why,"

"Is there any pattern," Dean stirred his coffee then took a sip, Sam swallowed his mouth full then shook his head

"Only the room and that they are all woman"

"that's on the same floor as ours, makes it easier," there was more silence and awkward exchanges as their meals arrived, "so after breakfast well head back, check out room 38"

"Sounds like a plan,"

ڳ

"welcome, everyone to 'understanding the human mind', I'm David Ryans, I'll be your lecturer for the next three days," the man that stood in front of the audience, was closing in on 50 years, his hair a mix of grey and black, " a lot of you are here, because this seminar will help out your chosen career path, and maybe some of you are here because you had nothing better to do for three days," there was a polite ripple of laughter from the audience, "whatever the reason, I hope that by the end of the seminar, you'll be able to understand the human mind a little better," Lorrain was only half listening, she could stop thinking about what she had seen in her dreams last night, she nearly booked out of the hotel early this morning and headed home, she had Mary to think of now, she couldn't risk her life anymore, and she knew the basic defences against demons, if this was what it was, but she knew that it was unlikely for to come up against one herself and survive, she thought about ringing Sam, or Dean, maybe they would be able to look into it, she shook her head, deciding to wait till she had more evidence that it was more than just a dream,

"You don't agree with me," David asked her, Lorraine looked around the room, and blushed as all eyes were on her,

"I'm sorry," she asked

"You shook your head, where I come from that usually means no or disagreement," he looked at her now, as if he was staring her down

"No, sorry, there was a fly," Lorraine shook her head as the imaginary fly had comeback, he smiled at her, and Lorraine knew that he knew he had caught her day dreaming

"Let's continue, shall we," he continued

"nice save," Lorraine had only just noticed the man that sat next to her, her looked about 5 years older than her, his hair was cut short, and he had a goatee, Lorraine smiled back politely, "I'm Marcus," he held a out a hand

"Lorraine," She returned the gesture, but kept one ear on the lecturer,

"So business or pleasure," he whispered in her ear,

"A bit of both," Lorraine smiled back flirtingly, remembering what Joanne had said to her, why not have a little fun while she was here, maybe it would help take her mind off the dream she had had last night as well, she could feel her cheeks warming, as she scribbled down a few notes, and she caught the man's smile out the corner of her eye as he leaned back in his chair and chewed on his pen.

ڳ

"housekeeping," Dean called out as he knocked on the door to room 38, he knocked again, but there was no answer, he looked at his brother Sam nodded and Dean proceeded to pick the lock, a few seconds later they opened the door and entered the room, they both looked around cautiously, they couldn't see anyone in the room, so they started to search it, Dean let out a low whistle,

"So what do you think," Sam asked, scanning the room with the EMF

"This room's better than ours," Dean replied looking around the room impressively

"I was talking about the case,"

"I don't know man," Dean said as he opened the closet, peered inside it, then closed it again, "we don't even know what where suppose to be looking for,"

"Anything suss, I suppose," Sam answered as he searched the small bathroom,

"Anything suss, I suppose," Dean mimicked sarcastically, he pulled at a door he presumed was the connecting door to the next room, it was locked,

"Anything," Sam asked coming out of the bathroom,

"Nah, whatever it is, it's covering its tracks pretty well; you know normally these things leave some sort of clue,"

"You think maybe it's human," Sam wondered

"Oh, god I hope not," Dean replied, looking around the room, hoping he had missed something, he spotted a CD cover and walked over to him, he picked it up and turned it over, it was a homemade MP3 CD, he read though the list, "Metallica, alright, Def leppard, ok, Mellissa Etheridge, eugh, Cher, Fleetwood Mac " he screwed up his nose, then his mouth dropped slightly, there was only one person he knew to have a collection like that "oh, you have got to be joking," he said aloud, then looked around the room again, and sure enough there it was, a photo he reconised as Joanne and a little girl, he looked at the photo to Sam and then back again wondering if there was something his brother was keeping from him, even though the little girl in picture looked nothing like Sam, they heard the door handle turn and they looked at each other with alarm on their faces,

"Housekeeping," came the lively voice, Dean and Sam let a sigh of relief,

"Where just on our way out, thanks," Sam said as he walked out of the room, Dean followed a little hastily, leaving the maid to look at them indifferently,

"you know who's room that was," Dean said as they hurried down the hall, at the same time that Dean had found the CD Sam had spotted the photo of Mary on the bedside table, and he wondered if his brother had also seen it,

"Told you it looked like her car," Sam laughed

"And once again she's a target and where going to have to save her life,"

"Hey at least she walked into this one on her own," Sam added, trying to see a bright side "So, we gonna talk to her, let her know what's going on,"

"let's just see what happens, see if we can sort this out before she finds out what's going on,"

ڳ

Lorraine and Marcus sat in the bar; the seminar had finished for the day, and he and insisted on walking her back to her room, when Lorraine had suggested a drink first

"So, anyone waiting for you at home," Marcus asked, a cheeky smile on his face

"Wow, you waste no time do you," Lorraine laughed, "uh, just my daughter,"

"oh," Marcus replied, he looked around the bar room, then back at her, stumbling on his next question "how old is she," Lorraine could tell that Marcus had become nervous, and was politely waiting for an escape, "she'll be one next month," they sat silently, Lorraine played with the straw in her drink amusingly, while Marcus looked around the bar again

"Wow, kids hey gotta love them," Lorraine wanted to laugh, but instead she smiled,

"Yeah, do you have any," Lorraine already knew the answer but still asked it anyway

"Me, uh, no, um, you know, not the right time," he made a sound as he cleared his throat,

"That's understandable," Lorraine replied, "so why are you doing this seminar,"

"You know it's been great, but I just remembered I have to, um, go," Marcus said as he stood up knocking the table as he did, he was still avoiding eye contact

"Yeah, I'll probably see you tomorrow," Lorraine replied as the man hurried out of the bar room

"We'll I think that was the shortest date in history," Lorraine said to herself, as she finished her Bloody Mary, As much as she hated the name, she enjoyed the drink and at least it was free, she stood up and looked around, she didn't feel like going back up to her room just yet, the dream was still vivid in her mind, as much as she tried and wanted to she couldn't ignore it, she decided to go window shopping, she left the bar heading out of the hotel, pulling her coat around her as the cool air outside hit her.

ڳ

"Stop," Dean said grabbing a hold of his brother's shoulder. As they stepped out of the elevator

"Dean" he said frustratingly

"It's her," Dean replied, as he watched Lorraine walk out off the building,

"Where's she going," Sam asked

"How the hell should I know," it was Deans turn to sound annoyed

"Maybe you should follow her,"

"What are you going to do," Dean asked,

"I'll go back up to her room," Sam answered

"Just stay away from her underwear draw,"

"Funny Dean," he replied sarcastically as he headed back to the elevators, Dean laughed as he followed after Lorraine, he stepped outside and looked in every direction possible, but he couldn't see her

"Damn woman should work for the FBI, or something" Dean said irritated, then went back inside, sitting on one of the lobby's sofas he picked up a magazine, but kept one eye on the door, it was three hours later, Lorraine re-entered the building, carrying a bag that displayed the name of the bookstore that was across the road, he watched from behind the magazine as she walked to elevator, the woman at the desk smiled politely at her, then went back to whatever it was she was doing, Dean headed back to his room, Sam had called him over an hour ago to tell him that he was there

"Find anything," Dean said as he entered the room,

"The EMF, was going berserk, but only in certain places, I found a microphone in the a lamp, and a camera in one of the picture frames,"

"What is this place, pervert capital?"

"anyway, I managed to pick up the signal on the camera," he turned the laptop towards Dean and on the screen was Lorraine sitting in the same chair she had occupied last night, reading one of the books she had brought from the Bookstore she had just visited,

"Where the hell did you learn to that," Dean asked, half impressed,

"Every wireless Camera has a unique serial number, all I had to do was enter the number into the lap top and it picked up its frequencies,"

"You sly devil, learnt that in collage didn't ya," Dean smiled at his brother, his eyebrows moved up and down suggestively, Sam frowned at his brother, and shook his head

"So who's surveillance?"

"Could be the cops," Sam said

"Or the sick bastard, if this is a person doing this," Dean added, Sam nodded the camera he found could be brought at any electronics store, deep down he had feeling that the cops would use something a little more high tech, he had also checked his own room when he had got back and hadn't been able to find anything "so we just going to sit here and watch until something happens,"

"You got a better idea," Sam responded,

"Yeah, we get her the hell out of here," Dean exclaimed, Sam knew that Lorraine wouldn't be here without Mary unless she really had to, so he didn't want to mess up her plans for nothing, when his brother hadn't replied, Dean continued "we can't just leave her there as bait,"

"She might not be,"

"Come on, some sicko, has set up a camera in her room, that sounds like bait material to me"

"Wait, someone's going in," they saw the door open, but Lorraine had her back to the door and continued reading, unaware of the intruder until his hand covered her mouth,

"Come on," Dean growled, as he raced out of the room, and down the hallway, Sam was close behind him, when they reached Lorraine's room, the door was still open, the chair she was sitting on was now lying on its side, the book she was reading was open beside the bed, but beside that the room looked normal, "Lorraine," Dean yelled his voice filled with panic, he looked around the room, if they had left the room, he would have seen them, he searched the closet, the bathroom, even under the bed, but nothing, Sam picked up the chair placing it back on its four legs, and found a small orange cap, he picked it up, and held it in his fingers,

"We'll its definitely human, he's drugged her," Dean grabbed the needle cap from Sam and rolled it between his fingers, "the camera," Sam said

"What," Dean asked,

"The camera, I had it recording," Dean didn't reply he was already following his brother back to their room, Sam sat behind the computer and after hitting a few buttons, they both stared at the screen as they saw the door open, and the man enter, they couldn't see his face, Dean's stomach knotted as they watched the man creep up behind Lorraine, then placed a hand roughly around her mouth, Lorraine flung her arms back hitting the man in the face with her book, he stumbled back slightly, but regained his balanced quickly, leaping at Lorraine knocking both her and the chair to ground, the book went flying hitting the bed then landing on the floor, both men felt helpless watching Lorraine struggle with the man until he had stuck the needle in her arm and her body went limp, then the man picked her up, walked over the door that Dean had found locked, a few seconds later Dean entered the room followed by Sam, Sam closed the laptop, and Dean picked up one of the lamps and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter

"Son of a bitch," he yelled, "is she still alive,"

"I know just as much as you do Dean," Sam replied feeling useless, "don't worry we'll find her,"

"oh, I know we'll find her," Sam saw a hateful look in Dean's eyes that he hadn't seen since they had come up against the yellow eyed demon for the last time, "and I'm gonna tear that bastard apart"

* * *


	7. can't live with 'em, cant shoot 'em

ok, the seventh chapter, all chapters should hopefully continue as normal, thanks for reading so far, please remeber to reveiw or i'll forget to post

* * *

Lorraine opened her eye's blinking several times, while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could feel the metal of the needle still hung out of her arm, she reached for it and pulled it out and threw it to the floor, next she tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly and her head spun

"Don't try and get up its useless," A voice said, as she slumped back to the cold hard floor

"Who's that," Lorraine asked, she couldn't see anyone, and she felt groggy,

"My name's Chantelle," she replied, "I don't know how long I've been down here, I think it's been a few days,"

"I'm Lorraine, is there anyone else here," She asked

"My name's Maxine," another voice answered with a thick English accent "I think I have been here about a week," Lorraine eyes where finally adjusting and she made out the silhouette of three other people,

"There's someone else,"

"That's Shanna," Chantelle answered, in a whisper "she hasn't answered us for a while, we don't know if she's still alive or not, she thinks she's been down here a couple of months,"

"Shhh," Maxine said, as they heard footsteps, then a metal door rattled as it was opened, Lorraine saw the silhouette of what she assumed was what took her, it looked human but she couldn't be sure, the three woman watched as it went over to Shanna grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out

"Oh, god, she's dead isn't she," Chantelle cried out, once the man had left, Lorraine felt the tears well in her eyes and then roll down her face, she thought about never seeing Mary again,

"I can't believe this is happening again,"

"What do you mean again," Chantelle asked, Lorraine sighed

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been in a situation like this," Lorraine wiped at her eyes,

"How did you escape?"

"What happened," there was a hint of hope in both their voices,

"uh, Dean and Sam Winchester," Lorraine's mobile phone was in the pocket of her pants before, she grabbed at them now, but who ever had taken her must have taken that as well, all she could feel was the receipt from the bookstore, but then she had no idea where she was, or even if she was still in the hotel, calling for a rescue would be pointless, Joanne may be alarmed a bit when Lorraine missed her nightly phone call to Mary, but not enough to raise the alarm, she still wasn't due home for two more days, the tears welled in her eyes again, she felt hopeless,

"Who are they," Chantelle said, he voice back to the same scared tone that she when Lorraine first meet her,

"Just old friends," Lorraine didn't want reveal too much, "do you have any idea what took us, or where we are,"

"I think where still in the hotel, you can hear the elevator every now and then," Maxine was right, they could hear the elevator now,

"Ok, and what about who," all three woman fell silent again as the footsteps approached again,

"so who are you," Lorraine said, using all the strength she had, which wasn't much, to make her voice sound defiant, the silhouette stood in the door way, it's body jerking slightly as if it was laughing but Lorraine couldn't hear anything, she did however hear one of the girls shhh her, "well answer me," Lorraine said a little louder, she wasn't about to let whoever it was, know how scared she was, there was no reply, instead the silhouette threw in a few drink bottles, then closed the gate again and walked away, Chantelle and Maxine grabbed at the bottles and greedily drank from them, as raw as Lorraine's throat was, she left the third bottle where it had landed,

"I think it was one of the cleaners from the hotel,"

"How do you know," Maxine asked, sighing in bliss from the drink,

"They smelt like bleach and disinfection"

ڳ

Dean and Sam where back in Lorraine's hotel room, looking for clues, they had tried the adjoining door again, after shooting at the lock, it opened up into the other bedroom,

"Bastard must have gone through the door, then out the other while we were in here," Dean stated,

"it makes sense, the elevator is close and it's at the end of the hallway not to many people around, now we just have to figure out where he went from there," Sam added, he was packing up Lorraine's 

stuff, before any of the staff members could come in, claim what they wanted and then throw out the rest, he left the Photo til last, hoping that his brother would notice it, but he was too busy searching the room, trying to find the woman, he claimed he didn't care about, Sam grabbed the frame of the bedside table, an shortly contemplated throwing it at Dean, his brother had walked past the frame, three times and still hadn't commented on it, instead Sam placed it in the suitcase , then zipped it closed

"Alright, all done," Sam said picking up the suitcase; they left the room again,

ڳ

"tell me more, about these brothers," Chantelle asked excitedly, Lorraine had found out that Chantelle was 19, her father worked in insurance and had a lot of money, She had just finished holidaying in Europe while her parents went to Italy, they had planned to meet at the hotel before flying back home together, she had arrived a day earlier than her parents and had been taken that night, Maxine was 27, she worked for her mother who owned and ran a successful clothing company in England, she had come to America for a holiday as well as to seek out opportunities for expanding the business, as her stay was for a month she doubt that anyone would be looking for her, Both of the girls had stayed in room 38

"there's not much else to tell," Lorraine had told them the whole story of how they had meet, vampire included, and after a few minutes convincing the other women she wasn't crazy, went on to describe the whirlwind affair her and Dean had had ending with Mary, "I saw them again about a month ago, and still couldn't bring myself to tell him," the more Lorraine told them, the more she felt like she was living in a bad soap opera,

"Do you think you'll see him again," Maxine asked, if it wasn't for her accent Lorraine wouldn't be able to tell who was talking

"Anything's possible right," Lorraine replied rubbing her numb legs, she had given into her thirst and had drunk from the drink bottle, confirming her suspicions that they didn't contain just water, "I do have his daughter,"

"You have to tell him" Chantelle commented, Lorraine laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice,

"I know, and I will, but it's not like a can just ring up and say, 'hey, Dean, remember the last time we were together, I meant to tell you about your daughter, sorry it must have slipped my mind'" the girls laughed, and Lorraine was glad she had managed to lighten the situation a bit,

"What do you think he would say," Maxine asked,

"Honestly, I think I would never see him again," Lorraine replied sadly

"Really," both girls said at once

"yeah, I think deep down that's why I have put it off for so long, I mean why put myself and Mary though that heart ache," all three sat in silence, neither of them knowing what else to say, the last few hours they had talked like they had know each other for years,

"You know," Chantelle's voice broke through the darkness, "I'm actually glad you're here Lorraine,"

"Oh, gee, thanks Chantelle," Lorraine replied sarcastically, the three girls laughed,

"No I mean, you seem to make it less bad,"

"You do, Lorraine, I for one feel a bit better that your here," Lorraine smiled to herself, "that bloke don't seem so intimidating,"

"Well glad I could be of service, sucks about the situation, though" Lorraine replied and the girls laughed again,

ڳ

It was almost morning again, Sam had played and replayed, the attack on his computer for most of the night, going frame by frame, trying to get a glance of the attackers face, but he kept his back to the camera, except when Lorraine had hit him, but still his face had been covered by the low sitting hood of his jumper, whoever it was however was definitely human, he still had the camera recording in another window on the laptop, and nobody had entered it last night, he looked at his brother, who sat next to him, Dean had studied the film as much as Sam had, until exhaustion hit in and he had passed but nearly an hour ago, his head slumped back over the top of the lounge, Sam nudged him with his elbow

"Dean,"

"What, what happened," Dean looked startled as he scanned the room

"no, nothing, you fell asleep," Sam replied, Dean stretched, his back aching from the position he had slept, he rubbed his eye then looked at the screen, and saw Lorraine being attacked again, he groaned then looked away, "there's got to be something we missed,"

"Well I'm sick of sitting here,"

"You've searched the room, Dean, and we don't know where she is,"

"Well anything has got to be better that just sitting here watching the same thing over and over again," Sam thought about pointing out that Dean had actually fell asleep but thought better of it instead he said

"Why don't you go and get us some coffee,"

"Coffee? Go and get coffee? That's it, Lorraine could be dead somewhere, or dying, or god knows what, and you want me to go and get coffee," he snapped

"What else do you want me to do Dean," Sam responded,

"Look around, smack a few staff members in the head, someone has got to know something," there was a knock on the door and both men looked at it,

"Police," came the voice from behind the door, "we'd just like to ask you a few questions,"

"See, something like that," Dean said as he opened the door

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Ridley, we're investigating the disappearance of a woman," the woman said

"From last night,"

"No sir," she responded, with a look of confusion, "Chantelle Walters, she disappeared from room 38 two days ago, are you telling me, another one went missing last night,"

"Yeah, a friend of ours was staying in room 38," Sam was now at the door, "her names Lorraine,"

"No one has reported it, do you mind if I see some ID," she asked

"do you mind if we see some ID," Dean replied, Sam gave him a frown as he reached in to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, the detective smiled then pulling out her ID Wallet, and grabbing the badge that hung around her neck, held both of them out to Dean,

"You can't be too careful," Dean smiled as he produced his ID

"Thank you, Mr Tyler," She addressed Dean, reading the name off his ID, "now this friend of yours, when did she go missing," Detective Stabler replaced her ID wallet, and pulled out a pad and pen, 30 minutes later, the detectives left leaving a friendly warning to stick around,

"Hello," Sam answered his mobile phone when it rang, "Joanne, hi," Sam looked at his brother, who was staring at him, while Joanne told him how Lorraine hadn't called last night and she can't get her on her mobile "I know, where at the hotel as well, is Mary with you?" Dean looked at his brother confused, while Sam listened to Joanne's reply, "good, now I just need you stay calm, where going to find her, ok" Sam hung up the phone, Dean still looked confused, if Mary was the little girl in the photo, why hadn't his brother told him about her

"So who's Mary," Dean asked, he noticed his brothers discomfort, and it suddenly made sense as to why he was so persistent that they see Lorraine, "Joanne's kid, right,"

"Uh actually -"

"Geez, Sam, I thought we were brothers, I didn't think we kept secrets from one another and now I found out you've got a kid running around,"

"Dean, wait, you've got it all wrong," Sam tried to explain

"So you're telling me she's not yours,"

"No, Dean, she's not," Sam replied, he couldn't believe that he thought Mary was Joanne's daughter, let alone his

"So why the Hell were you so hell-bent on going round there,"

"Dean, Mary is-" He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence

"Someone's gone into the room," Dean cut him off, Sam rushed over to the lounge and sat down, looking at the screen, the man had left the cart filled with cleaning equipment in the middle of the room, then started going though one draw after the other,

"That's odd," Sam pointed out, putting the previous conversation on hold

"That's him, from last night, I know it was" Dean said tapping the screen then standing up,

"You follow him, he might lead you to the girls, I'll go and get the detective," Sam ordered

"What, why," Dean asked

"Because he's human, he needs to be arrested, you can't kill him," Sam reasoned

"Just watch me," Dean replied as he rushed out of the room, Sam sighed, whishing his brother didn't do anything stupid, and then went off to find the detective.

ڳ

Dean walked down the hall way trying to look inconspicuous, the man was just coming out of the room, Dean stopped in front of the first door he could, turning to it and pretended to unlock the door, The man walked past, muttering quietly to himself, Dean was about to follow after him when the door in front of Dean opened and a woman wearing a dressing down started at him questioningly, Dean smiled apologetically

"Sorry, wrong room," he mumbled, and then took off after the man, he got into the elevator, and Dean had to stick his arm out to stop the doors from closing

"What floor?" the man asked, as Dean slipped in

"Huh?"

"What floor," he repeated, pressing the basement button

"Oh, first, thanks," Dean replied, the man pressed the button with the big 1 on it, they rode in silent, as Dean took in the man's appearance, he was slightly taller than him, and his left eye supported a fresh bruise, Dean was convinced that this was the same man they had watched attack and kidnap Loraine, he wanted to rip the man's head from his scrawny shoulders, but they still needed him to lead them to Lorraine, Dean just hoped he wasn't too late, the big elevator doors opened revealing the busy hotel lobby

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay," the man said as Dean stepped out, and the door closed behind him,

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Dean replied to himself, searching for the stairwell, he saw the door with the 'employee's only' sign on it, hoping that it lead to the basement, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called his brother, he answered on the first ring "going down to the basement." He said then disconnected the call, pushing open the door and running down the short flight of stairs, he saw the elevator doors close, and the cart next to it, but he couldn't see the man

"Ready to answer me yet, areshole," Dean smiled with relief and admiration at the sound of Lorraine's voice, then walked down the corridor, which got darker with every step,

"Where's all you money," The man responded,

"What," Lorraine asked, "what money, I don't have any money,"

"You mean you did all this just for money," Dean heard another woman's voice, he also noticed the fake potency, he thought that it could be that Chantelle the detective was talking about

"Talk about desperate," He heard another one with a thick English accent, also filled with slight power

"Shut up, just shut up," he heard the man scream then the door rattle as he hit it, Dean could see him now, he heard all three woman gasp, then he saw the gun in the man's hand, he knew had to act quickly, "Don't tease me," the Man's hands covered his ears, as if he could hear some taunting no one else could, "you think you're so good, just because you have money, but you're not, you're not," he yelled hysterically, then aimed the gun into the room, he let off three shots, Dean knew that at least one of them had hit a target, he was just about to tackle the man, when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he flung around his fist flew though the air, Sam leant back just in time to stop it connecting with his face,

"Police freeze," Detective Ridley yelled, as the female Detective rushed past the men, her gun held out, aimed at the man, the man turned around shock etched on his face, he dropped the gun on the floor, "on your knees," she yelled, the man did as he was told, "your under arrest for the kidnapping of Chantelle Walters and others, you have the right..." she continued keeping the torch light on him as the male detective rushed forward and cuffed the blubbering man, then pushing him to the floor, so he was on his side, still talking incoherently, both detectives went in to check the woman, "this is detective Stabler, I need a bus at corner of 5th and Main, Victim, female, Caucasian, gunshot wound to the abdomen,"

Dean rushed in to the room, thanks to the abandoned torch he saw Lorraine lying on the floor, her head in the detectives lap,

"Lorraine," he knelt beside her, exchanging positions with the detectives, as she went to check the other woman

"Dean," Lorraine's voice was feeble, as she opened her eyes

"I'm here," he replied one hand supported her head, while he stroked her hair with his thumb, his other hand, pressed firmly on the gunshot wound

"We need to stop meeting like this," she laughed weakly

"Shhh," he replied, she was losing a lot of blood, and his whole hand was already covered

"Dean, there's something I need to tell you," each word was a struggle to get out,

"No, just concentrate on keeping awake,"

"No, I have to tell you –" Dean shhh'ed her again, and Lorraine lost consciousness, as two paramedics ran into the room, one of them pushed Dean out of the way while the other, stuck an IV drip in her arm then helped the other get her onto the stretcher, placing two figure on her neck

"Heart rates dropping, let's get her on the bus," he told his partner, Dean watched helplessly as they rushed her out of the room, until Sam placed a hand on his shoulder a led him to the hotel lobby,

"Come on we'll follow them to the hospital,"

ڳ

The hospital room contained four beds, only three of them where occupied, the steady be-beep, be-beep of her heat beat amplified though the machine, Lorraine's eyes opened to find Joanne and Mary looking at her, she smiled

"Did you sleep well," Joanne smiled

"Nothing like a bullet to the stomach," Lorraine smiled back, "oh, Chantelle, Maxine, are they alright,"

"Where fine, Hun," Chantelle said from the bed across from her, Maxine was next to her, Lorraine tried to sit up, and winced in pain,

"just stay where you are," Joanne ordered, Mary had started to squirm for her mother, Lorraine held her arms out to her, and Joanne placed her gently in Lorraine's lap, tears ran down her face as she hugged her daughter close to her, ignoring the pain that seared though her abdomen, she kissed Mary on the head several times,

"I dreamt Dean was here," Lorraine said,

"It wasn't a dream," Joanne told her, "him and Sam where at the hotel, they're the ones that found you,"

"And sat by your bed for two hours after they brought you in," Maxine added, "I think you might be wrong about him," she added knowingly

"And he's gone," Lorraine asked dejectedly, Joanne, Maxine and Chantelle all nodded,

"Doctor said, you'll be able to go home tomorrow,"

"Well that's something to look forward to," Lorraine replied, hugging Mary close to her again.

"So beside's the kidnapping, did you have a good time," Joanne asked

"We'll I took your advice, went on a date, lasted about 3 seconds," Lorraine told her

"You know what probably would of helped," Joanne replied

"What?"

"If you removed the stamp on your forehead," Joanne ran a hand over hers, "you know the one that screams 'fuck off'"

"Oh, my sister the comedian," Lorraine retorted, "it was actually the mention of Mary, that turned him in to the road runner,"

"Ah, men," Maxine commented "can't live with 'em, can't bloody shoot 'em either," the hospital room filled with laughter.

ڳ

"Detective Stabler said they found the body's of the five other missing woman, well what remained of them anyway," Dean shuddered inwardly at the news, "all of them came from prominent families,"

"And what about the physco?" he asked

"He is being transferred to a Lonny bin, to wait his trial," Sam knew his brother wouldn't be happy with the information, and the look on his face confirmed his thoughts "We don't have to leave just yet," Sam added

"nah, it's better this way" Dean said, they were back in the hotel, gathering the rest of their belongings, "she's fine, the doctor gave the all clear that's all I need to know, Jo should be there by now, and soon she'll be going home," he picked up the t-shirt that hung over the chair, sniffed it, pulled a face of discuss then shoved it into his bag and zipped it up, flinging it over his shoulder, making a mental note to himself that they should stop in at a laundry mat soon, Sam picked up his bag and Lorraine's suitcase and carried them out of the room, "I think the further we are from her the safer she'll be"

"You can't be serious," Sam said

"We attract trouble Sam,"

"We didn't attract this trouble Dean, if we weren't there, she would be dead by now," Sam reasoned "she came to the hotel on her own, it was just lucky that we were here as well, which just shows she's going to get in trouble wether were around or not, wouldn't it better if she knew she could rely on us to help her out,"

"If she had never meet us, in the first place-"

"If she had never meet us in the first place she would be either dead, or a vampire now," Sam said,

"Look Sam, we have a job to do, and I can't do it if I'm constantly worried about someone, ok so just leave it," Sam did, but boy was he in for a rude awakening when he found out who Mary really is.

ڳ

"Hey, good to see you're awake," Sam said as he entered the hospital room, Lorraine was sitting up in the bed, Joanne and Mary had already gone back to the hotel they had checked into,

"Hey, you," Lorraine smiled back, she looked behind Sam waiting for someone else to walk in,

"He's in the car," Sam told her, "he thought it would be better, we can't stay long, just wanted to drop this off" he placed the suitcase on the floor next to the bed

"Oh, you got another case already,"

"Yeah," Sam replied,

"you're a terrible liar, Sam Winchester," Lorraine laughed, Sam smiled apologetically, Lorraine knew she had gotten her hopes up about Dean again, once again he had sat by her bed with friendly concern, nothing more

"Well I better get going, try and stay out of trouble ok," he lent down and hugged her gently,

"I'll try," Lorraine laughed "oh, Sam, please don't tell him about Mary," Sam nodded, then left the room, Lorraine leant back into the large pillow, looking up at the ceiling, closed her eyes as the tears escaped and ran down her face.

* * *

Yada Yada Yada


	8. Meeting Dale

here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy

* * *

Dean sat with his head down, he had already read the same paragraph 4 times and was ready to give up on it, he looked up at Bobby as he walked though the room, a questioning look on his face, Bobby shook his head, the hat that forever sat on his head cast a shadow over his eyes, Dean let out a frustrated sigh, and went back to the book on symbols, with a lack of anything better to do he had picked up the book from the top of one of the many piles of books and papers that scattered the small house. Bobby Singer had become like a father figure to the two men, when their dad had died, they called on him when they were in trouble, or needed help on a case, and with things being supernaturally quiet for the last three and a half months the boys had taken up residence in the house that was over stuffed with books, and Dean was getting restless, he wanted to kill something, and if Sam kept acting the way he was, it might just be him, he looked at his brother now, his computer open, something had made him laugh, for the last two weeks, Sam had either tried to get Dean to talk about Lorraine, or was on the computer, Dean let out a agitated groan, and Sam's face straighten as he made a sound like he was clearing his throat and closed the laptop,

"You know it wouldn't hurt you catch up on some study," he growled,

"Quiz me Dean," Sam said leaning back on his chair, a smug smile on his face "you know I know most of it already." Dean grunted in annoyance, and slammed the book shut; he wasn't paying attention to it anyway, he pushed his chair back with such force it nearly toppled over, and stalked out of the house.

ڳ

A few weeks ago, Sam had received an e-mail from Lorraine, since then he regularly received updates about his niece, he felt guilty about keeping it from Dean, but it wasn't something he could just blurt out and the many times he had approached Dean, only for him to change the subject or just flat out tell him to shut up, which meant Dean was still under the impression that Mary's mother was Joanne,

"What's his problem," Bobby asked, his voice deep and rough, as he walked back in with three bottles of beer, he handed two off them to Sam

"Karma," Sam replied,

"Huh, woman troubles," was Bobby's gruff reply, Sam let out a small chuckle, as he followed after his brother, Bobby's back yard was just as cluttered as the inside of his house except the backyard was scatted with car bodies, engines and anything else automotive, it was Dean's idea of heaven, Sam found him under one of the beat up cars now, clunking away at the engine, in the last three months he had gotten the impala running smoothly again, and then with nothing better to do, had started trying to fix up the Ford Fairmont that had been dumped on Bobby less than a year ago, when someone had wrapped it around a tree, it gave Dean something to do, and Sam knew that given time Dean could fully restore the car, if he wanted to,

"Dean," Sam stood at his brother's feet,

"Not now, Sam" Dean replied, Sam placed a foot on the trolley and pulled him out, Dean shoot him a look of annoyance,

"You ok," Dean's eye flashed with anger

"I'm fine," he snapped pushing himself back under the car, Sam sighed then pulled him back out again, the look on Dean's face told him that he was close to being punched,

"Do that again Sam and I swear to god," Dean snarled

"what, Dean," Sam shouted back, "hit me, well go ahead if it will make you feel better," Sam stood arms stretched open, the beer bottles still in his hands

"Don't tempt me." Dean said as he stood up,

"Ever since we left, you have been impossible to live with" Sam handed the one of the bottles to Dean he took a took a large gulp of the cool liquid, then he stalked over to the toolbox that sat on a grease stained trolley, he picked up a socket, bounced it in his hand a couple of times then walked back to the car,

"Right back at ya," his voice was stern "what the hell are you doing on that computer anyway,"

"Why the hell are you wasting your time on that car," Sam retorted, pointing to the crumpled pile of metal,

"You got a case, do ya? No! Things have been so damn quiet since we killed yellow eye's I'm starting to wish he was still around," Dean yelled, Sam knew he didn't mean it, and was only speaking out of anger

"Alright let's talk," Sam said,

"About what Sam," Dean said leaning against the car, folding his arms in front of him, the look on his face was somewhere between bored humor and aggravation

"Ok then, Lorraine? How about we head back to Cedar Falls, then maybe you can stop being such a pain in the ass"

"Oh, give me a break," Dean sighed

"You gotta talk to her," Sam replied, Dean threw the bottle at the wall causing it to smash,

"I said leave it, there is nothing to talk to her about"

"What are you so afraid of," Sam asked,

"I'm not afraid" Dean replied stubbornly

"Please, you've been sulking around and snapping at the slightest thing ever since we left," Sam declared,

"I'm not sulking," he brooded, Sam raised his eyebrows amusingly

"I don't get it, Dean, if this bothers you so much then why did you insist on leaving,"

"She left first," Dean replied, Sam scoffed

"You know how immature you sound,"

"You know how immature you sound," he mimicked in high pitched sound

"Oh, sorry, you proved me wrong," Sam replied sardonically, Dean tutted then turned away "so you're saying that if she hadn't walked out first, you'd be with her now,"

"I don't know, maybe," he said, unsure of the answer himself, "but at least I'd have that choice"

"You did have that choice in Nebraska, when she was lying in a hospital bed, with a bullet hole," Dean knew his brother once again had a point, he had sat by her bed for two hours, aware of the looks he received from Maxine and Chantelle, and no doubt they had told Lorraine, but he still stood by what he had said in the hotel, this wasn't the kind of life you could have with someone waiting at home for you, while he had sat by her bed holding her hand, he remembered the last time he had done that, when she had had the life sucked out of her, literally, he had admired the way she had adapted to life on the road and the dangers that had come with it, he remembered the way she had made him feel, when they laid in the hotel room at night, and the way she managed to stand up for herself when faced with danger although he knew that she was scared out of her mind, and then he felt anger for letting her in to his heart, for making him lower his guard around her, they had both agreed that it was a 'no strings attached' relationship, and he was fine with that but then the more her got to know her the more he fell in love with her, then she walked away, no goodbye, no forwarding address, nothing, all he had to remind him of her was the guitar she had left behind, which he had stashed in one of Bobby's spare rooms, without Sam's knowledge, his brothers voice broke into his train of thought, "So what are you pissed about Dean, really, is it that she walked out on you before you had the chance to walk out first," Dean didn't reply, "or is that you finally found that one person you would give all this up for and she doesn't want you," Sam knew he was baiting his brother, Sam also knew that what he just said wasn't the truth, Lorraine did want him, he knew that, Joanne knew that, and from what Joanne told Sam half the population of Cedar Falls knew it, but the both of them were too stubborn to admit it, "your pathetic," Sam added when he heard no reply, Dean rushed towards him, grabbing him by the scruff off his shirt he pushed him up against the side of house, Sam winced as he expected to be hit, Dean just glared at him, his fist pulled back behind his head,

"if you boys are done," Bobby cut in, "I just got off the phone with Phil, some women have been going missing," Dean gave him a look as if to say 'so' "and every night, come sun down, a storm starts up" Dean let go off Sam, that wouldn't be so weird if it was the middle of summer

"It's always the woman," Dean mumbled to himself, "Where?" he asked although he had feeling he already knew the answer

"Cedar Falls, Iowa" Bobby answered, Dean let out an infuriated sigh, then looked at his brother wanting to wipe the conceited look off his face "might be nothing, but then again, might be something, but the same thing happened in the area a year ago too, I can find someone else if you want,"

"No, thanks Bobby, we'll go," Sam interjected quickly enough to raise Dean's curiosity a little; and wondered if he wasn't telling the whole truth about Joanne's child

"Great," Dean scowled.

ڳ

The storm was building fast like it had for the last three nights, as soon as it started getting dark, the wind would pick up and the thunder would start rumbling so loudly, Lorraine was sure the house was shaking, but maybe it was just her, Lorraine had an uneasy feeling, she heard the front door slam shut and Joanne came into the kitchen, soaking wet, she took off her jacket and shook her head, water splattered the walls,

"If you're going to act like a dog, get outside, "she snapped

"Whoa, down girl," Joanne held her hands up in defense,

"sorry," Lorraine replied, as she wiped down the water franticly, it wasn't just the storm that had her wound up, it had been three months since the incident in Nebraska, and even though she had asked Sam not to say anything, they were brothers, surely he would have told him by now, even if it was by accident, yet she hadn't heard from him, she didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or not "Your home late,"

"Staff meeting," Joanne observed her sister "are you ok, I thought storms calmed you,"

"not this one, I've just got a horrible feeling," She replied, biting her lower lip she looked at Mary who had inherited her mother's usual sensitivity to storms she was in her highchair making a lovely mess of the spaghetti she was eating, it covered her hands and face and even some sauce was evident in her hair, Lorraine wondered how much of it had actually made it to her mouth,

"You think it's demonic," Joanne asked in a manner much like she was asking Lorraine if she like the color of her shirt,

"I don't know, maybe," she replied, wringing the cloth apprehensively in her hands "or maybe, I'm just nervous, have you heard from Sam? Do you know if he's told Dean?"

"No, sorry," Joanne shook her head, a small smile of sympathy on her face, Lorraine nibbled at her bottom lip again,

"oh, listen, before I forget-" Lorraine was cut off as Mary let out a loud shriek as she threw her bowl to the floor, she clapped her hands and giggled proudly as it bounced across the floor, spaghetti sauce going everywhere

"Oh, Mary," Lorraine cried, Joanne laughed

"I'll clean it up, you clean her up," Joanne took the cloth out of her sisters hand, then Lorraine picked Mary up, holding her at arm's length so she wouldn't get coved in the sauce as well,

"Mummummummum" Mary babbled clapping her hands proudly, causing drops of sauce to splattered Lorraine's shirt and face,

"Yeah you're a clever girl," Lorraine sighed half-heartedly as she carried her in to the bathroom,

ڳ

"Hey Lorraine, you might want to see this," Joanne said as Lorraine walked into the kitchen, she had put Mary down to bed, and showered Joanne was watching the news,

"What," Lorraine replied, using a towel to dry her damp hair

"-local woman, Jessica Adams went missing from her home just last night, it is reported that she was the third woman in three days, each of the wo-"

"There was another last night," Joanne filled Lorraine in on what she had missed, "the husbands are the ones putting out pleas to the public,"

"I can't believe it, I spoke to Jessica just two days ago," Lorraine had actually seen all of the woman, a few days ago she had arranged a small get together at the park for a joined first birthday, they all had children within months of each other, "what about the kids,"

"They haven't said anything,"

"-police are urging anyone with information to come forward," the reporter signed off, the weather report was next, telling them what they could already see out their windows,

"You think we should call them," By 'them' Lorraine knew Joanne meant Sam and Dean,

"The weather people, I think they have it covered" Lorraine replied sarcastically as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear, "it's dead," she said as she replaced the receiver, she pulled her mobile phone out of her bag, she punched in Sam's number, it rang a few times then went to his message bank, Lorraine didn't bother leaving a message, "no answer," she said stating the obvious, she pulled the gun out of her bag, and placed it carefully in the pocket of her bathrobe. She was just about to try Dean's mobile when the kitchen light began to flicker, panic washed over Lorraine's face, as they both looked up at the light "Mary," she cried, dropping the towel on the floor as she ran out of the room, "Jo grab the salt," she yelled back as she ran to her daughters room, Mary was still sleeping soundly, Joanne came in, and started to line the salt across the window and then ran back to the door and did the same,

"Looks like where camping out in here tonight," Joanne said, placing the salt on the dressing table, "maybe you should try Sam again,"

"I'll get us some blankets first, you stay here,"

"Are you crazy," Joanne cried, Lorraine shushed her as Mary stirred, "are you crazy," Joanne repeated in a whispered voice,

"Don't worry I have the gun," Lorraine patted the pocket that contained the weapon,

"Then give it to me, I'll go," Joanne held her hand out

"Oh, yeah sure, just one question how do you turn the safety off," Joanne didn't reply, she didn't know, she had never even held a gun before, Lorraine put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I won't be long,"

"ok, be careful," Joanne replied, knowing that she wouldn't win this argument, and thinking, not for the first time, that joining the local riffle club would probably be a good idea, Lorraine walked down the dark hall, wishing she had grabbed the flashlight as well, she went to her room first, changing into a jumper and a pair of tracksuit pants, then dragging her big blanket off the bed, she draped it over her shoulder, she walked across the hall way into Joanne's room, she grabbed the blanket off the bed, making a mental note to start storing extra blankets in Mary's cupboard, it wasn't the first time they had had to seek refuge in her room, just after Mary was born, was Joanne's first and only encounter with a ghost, it had left her shaken for weeks, the ghost belonged to a man who had killed himself after finding his wife in bed with another guy, thanks to Patty, it didn't take Lorraine long to solve the case, Missouri had gotten her in touch with a hunter named Bobby, who had taken care of the salting and burning of the bones, and since then they hadn't had a problem, until tonight, she draped Joanne's blanket over her other shoulder then headed out the room, she saw a figure at the top of the stairs, and froze the blankets dropped to floor soundlessly, there was no way that she could get back to Mary's room without walking past the staircase, she pulled the gun from her pocket, and cocked it, the figure heard the clicking noise, turned and looked at her, then moved towards her quickly, Lorraine fired the gun,

The intruder yelled out as it fell, tumbling down the stairs, ignoring the blankets she ran past the staircase and down the hallway, back to her daughter's room,

"What the hell is going on," Joanne said as Lorraine came back into the room,

"There's something out there," she replied breathlessly, both girls screamed as the hooded figure appeared in the doorway, Lorraine aimed the gun again

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," it said arms stretched out in front defensively, "don't shoot, again,"

"Who the hell are you," Lorraine asked gun still aimed

"I'm not going to hurt you," he replied, he removed the hood,

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Lorraine asked

"I'm here to help. But gee," he touched his stomach, where Lorraine had shot him "I'm not quite sure I'm needed," he replied "can I come in"

"If you can," Lorraine answered looking at the line of salt across the doorway; the man did the same, both girls watched, waiting for him to step over the line, he smiled and Lorraine cocked the gun again,

"whoa, there Cat Ballou," the tall man said as he stepped over the salt, "see human" the girls gave a small sigh of relief at least he proved he wasn't a demon, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them, Lorraine took a couple of side steps so that she stood in front of Mary's cot to protect her just in case, they could see him more clearly now as well, Lorraine would have guessed he was about 28 years old, he wore blue jeans, and a baggy jumper, he had pulled the hood off his head as he stepped over the salt, to reveal brown hair, that reached his shoulders, and an unshaven face

"So who are you," Joanne repeated the first question asked,

"I'm Dale; I use to live here with my mum, before she was killed," he said as Mary woke up and started to cry.

ڳ

"So what happened," Lorraine said, as usual she managed to settle Mary easily and now sat on the floor with her on her lap, Mary stared at Dale with curiosity,

"About 3 years ago," Dale got up and started to pace, three sets off eyes stayed on him, "I walked in on my mum, and what I later found out to be, a Jikininki, and he was feeding off her, I mean actually eating her, I don't even know if she was dead or not" he explained

"I read about them, there ghosts, they only feed of dead bodies" Joanne added

"Yeah I read that to," Dale replied, "but you know what they say about everything you read, anyway since then I have been tracking this thing, every now then I hear about something similar but the only time it actually shows up is in this town once a year for three weeks"

"And let me guess, it that time of the year," Lorraine asked, Dale nodded

"About 6 months ago I meet up with this other hunter, Bobby, after failing to talk me out of hunting it, he told me that these things have a pattern, repealed by salt, and told me to give him a call when it shows up again, oh, and he called me a moron"

"And have you called him yet," Joanne asked

"No not yet"

"I have been living here for over a year, and the only ghost I have seen was an embittered husband," Lorraine told him "what makes you think it is here,"

"I was staking out the house across the road when I saw your lights start flickering, and that's what he looks like," Dale pointed to the doorway, there stood a ghostly figure. The girls gasped in surprise and Mary babbled at it, Dale aimed his rifle and fired, the ghost evaporated,

"You ok," He asked

"Yeah, we'll be ok," Joanne replied,

"Ok, so now what do you plan to do," Lorraine asked rocking Mary back and forth, who was undisturbed by the whole incident and just wanted to get up and run around, Lorraine was little uneasy with how normal this conversation seemed, Part of the reason she had walked away from Dean was to avoid moments like these,

'Honestly I don't know, I suppose I should call this bobby guy," he replied a sheepish look on his face,

"That's it, you have been after this thing for three years, and that's it, your gonna call some guy, do you even have any idea who this thing is"

"Yeah, a jikininki," he answered

"No, I mean who he was before that,"

"What has that got to do with anything," he asked puzzled

"bloody amateur," Lorraine replied, her and Joanne both trying to contain smiles

"So what where you going to do spend the rest of your life following this thing and using it for target practice," Joanne asked him

He replied with a blank look, Lorraine shook her head amusingly

"Alright then, you better call Bobby," Lorraine said, Dale looked hesitant,

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"sure," she smiled, pulling the phone out of her pocket, he took it off her sheepishly, then pulling a card out of his pocket, dialed a number, it rang a few times, then the girls heard a man with a gruff voice answer, it was a voice Lorraine unmistakably recognized as the same hunter she had called over a year ago, Dale spoke with the man for a few minutes telling him where he was and what had happened, he listened intently, then ended the call,

"He said, his best are already on their way, they should be here by morning,"

"ok," Lorraine stood up, and put a sleeping Mary back in her cot, "I'm going to get the blankets, then I'm going to try and get some sleep, I suggest you do the same, " Lorraine walked out of the room, Dale followed his shot gun ready just in case the ghost showed up again,

* * *


	9. Dean Finds out

Sorry for the delay, the computer has been playing up, hope you enjoy this chapter,

* * *

Lorraine answered the door to Mathew and welcomed him with a hug; Mathew would usually baby-sit for Lorraine whenever she had a lot of studying to do.

"Thanks again for doing this," they walked though the lounge room and into the kitchen,

"Anytime, you know that,"

Mathew gave Dale an approving look, Lorraine rolled her eyes, "this is Dale, where both doing the same course" she introduced him, Dale had already showered and shaved his face, looking closer to the 22 years he was, he had also volunteered to stay up all night to keep watch, and despite the redness of his eyes, Lorraine had to admit he was rather cute.

As far as Lorraine knew the ghost didn't show again last night, and the morning came bright and clear, evidence of the storm gone, bar the leaves and branches that scattered outside, Joanne had already hesitantly left for work a few hours ago, but not before making Lorraine promise to call her as soon as anything happened, Joanne had actually already called Lorraine three times since she left to check up on things,

Mary toddled up to Matt and he picked her up, the little girl giggled loudly as he threw her in the air then caught her again, Mathew doted on Mary as if she were his own, and in a way he was the only father figure Mary has known, which tore at Lorraine's heart that Dean was missing out on this precious girl, even more so that she was the reason why.

"I shouldn't be too long; we just have a bit of research to do," Lorraine told him as she tried to put Mary's jacket on her, finally winning the struggle

"take your time," he said to her, "where going to have fun aren't we Mary, just the two of us, at the park," he spoke to Mary in a babyish voice, Lorraine didn't know much about this ghost they were up against, so it seemed Dale didn't either and she hated the thought of letting Mary out of her sight at all, but Lorraine knew that if they wanted to defeat this ghost, she needed to get as much research done as possible with no interruptions but without causing any suspicion from Matt, she couldn't exactly tell him he couldn't take her to the park like he did every time he looked after her,

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her," her voice full of apprehension, even though she knew that he would, "and keep her warm," Mathew looked at her skeptically as Lorraine kissed Mary on the head,

"I'll have her home in time for Dinner, nice and full of lollies and chocolate" Matt joked as he and Mary left.

"Is that Mary's father," Dale asked, when they heard the front door shut

"No, that's my best friend," she laughed as she led him up the stairs and into her study, "Mary's father isn't around," she added hoping he would leave it at that. She wanted to avoid the subject of Mary's father as much as possible,

ڳ

The low rumble of the engine was drowned out by the heavy metal music that seeped from the speakers filling the car with a rhythmic thump, thump, thump, Dean only half listened to the music, every now and then bobbing his head to the beat, or joining in with a chorus, He looked at his brother curled up on the front seat, his eyes closed, even thought the sun had been up for a few hours, he wanted to wake him, it was his idea to head out straight away the least he could do was stay awake during the trip, but he let him sleep, at least this way he could drive without his brothers persistent questionings that he couldn't answer to himself, let alone to Sam, but he did think about it constantly, he thought now about the last question Sam had asked him, trying to get his head around an answer, he bit into the chocolate bar that he had brought at the fuel station when they had filled the car up, he had been doing this job for so long, living by his 'love 'em and leave 'em' policy, and he was fine with it, so why the hell was Lorraine a constant thought in his mind, he looked at the sign on the side of the road that told him they where fast approaching Cedar Falls, he took in a deep breath then let it out loudly, He was sure that Sam would find some way or another to see Joanne, which meant that either he would have to avoid Lorraine or see her again, not wanting to do either, but at the same time wanting to do both, he hit the steering wheel with his open palm, wishing that he could think about something else, they didn't know much about the case they were heading to now, except that some women had gone missing, and that there was a storm, either incident on its own wasn't much of a concern, but with the two put together it could mean anything from ghost to demon, he rubbed his eyes with his fist, and tried the shake the heaviness from them, he had been driving for the last eight hours, and he was starting to feel the effect

"Sam, you awake," he hit his brother with the back of his hand,

"What Dean," Sam answered dryly, his eyes still closed,

"You gotta drive man," Dean told him as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, "my eyes are about to fall out of my head,"

"Alright," Sam said sitting up in the chair, letting out a groan as he stretched his arms above his head

"Sleep well?" Dean asked once, Sam was behind the steering wheel, and they were cruising down the road again,

"Yeah," Sam replied

"Good," Dean smiled, as he shuffled around in the seat until he was comfortable "wake me when we get there," Sam let out a chuckle, as he ejected the tape and tuned in a station on the radio, "what do you think you're doing,"

"House rules, Dean" Sam laughed "house rules,"

ڳ

"You know you're lucky you're not dead," Lorraine chastised Dale as they sat down in front of the computer, she had grabbed an extra chair from the dining room table for Dale to use, as she made herself comfortable in the swivel chair "you had no idea what you were really up against, and no idea how to defeat it"

"I know, but seeing that thing and what it did to my mum, you know there was nothing left of her, the police couldn't find any 'foul play'" he pulled a face as his fingers went in the air "they told my dad she must have just run off with someone, it tore him apart, if it wasn't for my brother, I don't think he could of handled it," he replied lowering his head

"Does your dad know what you saw," Dale shook his head sadly, and then looked up at Lorraine

"I didn't really understand it myself, he was going through a hard enough time as it was, I didn't need to throw this on him too, after it happened he couldn't stand living here anymore, to many painful memories, him and Blake moved over to North Dakota" Lorraine though about Dean and Sam then, they were lucky, in a sense, that they had their dad there with them, this bloke was doing it on his own, She had to give him points that he had managed to keep himself alive this long,

"So I take it he doesn't know what you're doing now," they were waiting for the computer to warm up, Loraine had brought it second hand from the local pawn shop, it took a good 10 minutes to warm up but once it did she had no problems with it,

"He thinks I'm working in California," Dale told her, a droll smile on his face

"What have you been doing for money," Lorraine asked curiosity getting the better of her, she doubt that there was some Hunter's guidebook out there with a section on Credit card scams,

"I do odd jobs every now and then, and soup kitchens are great when there's no work around, but at least I've managed to survive"

"I've heard of some doing credit card scams,"

"I never even thought about that," Dale laughed "I'll have to keep it in mind," his eyes turned dark as he looked around the room that Lorraine used as a study with a sad longing in his eyes, it was right across from Mary's room as it was where she spent most of her time when she first started her course, as well as the desk she had also put a small two seater lounge, next to an overstuffed bookshelf, which contained a variety of book ranging from Psychology to Myth and Legends with a few fiction books for pleasure reading "you know this use to be my room," Dale said tonelessly,

"We can go somewhere else if you like, the library's computers are a lot slower, but not too many people go their either," she told him

"Nah, that's alright," he replied giving the room another quick glance, then getting up he walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out a book on Japanese Folklore "just brings back a few memories, that's all," Lorraine smiled sympathetically, as Dale flicked though the book idly, then replaced it on the shelf

"So, how old is your brother," Lorraine felt a tingling in stomach that told her that she might of worked out what the connection with the case was

"He'll be about 4 now," he gave a slight frown, confirming her suspicion "wow; I never really thought about how long it's been, why do you ask"

"ok, so here's the thing, these things usually work in a patten, Your mum, Pat, Jess, Me we all have young kids," Dale nodded with acknowledgement "I'm betting that maybe all the others did too" She smiled mischievously, dale looked at her with puzzlement, then she turned back to the screen, "now I'm going to show you something really special, that you have to keep secret," Lorraine opened up the Police database, and typed in her magic numbers,

"How do you know all this," Dale asked

"What the computer or the ghost stuff" Lorraine replied, as she waited for the Police database to accept her code,

"The ghost stuff," Dale replied

"I meet these guys just over two years ago," Lorraine told him, "they have been hunting for a long time, there mother was also killed,"

"By a ghost," Dale asked

"No, a demon," Lorraine noticed the look of anxious astonishment on his face

"So what happened," he asked inquisitively

"Uh, they never told me much about it but I know their dad started tracking it, about 23 years ago,"

"Has he found it yet?" Dale looked like a little kid, eager to hear the end of a fairytale he was hearing for the first time.

"Yeah," Lorraine smiled mournfully "well, not him, but the boys did, there dad died just before I meet them,"

"Demon?" he asked, Lorraine nodded slowly "You think I'll ever get rid of this one," he looked a little distressed

"Oh, I think so, I'm sure these guys that are showing up will be able to help" Lorraine said reassuringly,

"Good, cause I don't think I would like to do this for the rest of my life," he said, and Lorraine thought of Dean again and wondered how he felt about doing this job for the rest of his life.

"ok, so dating back 15 years over 200 women filed missing, 125 in Cedar falls, and 93 including Jessica and Patricia in the right time frame, only 56 with children with the cases closing when police found no evidence of 'foul play,' she told him as she skimmed thought the reports, The phone rang, Lorraine answered it and assured Joanne they were still ok, then hung up the phone, and started to read though the files, eliminating the ones that that didn't fit the profile.

"Ok, and what about the computer stuff," Dale smiled, the darkness gone from his eyes as quickly as it had appeared,

"That!" Lorraine returned the smile, "you can thank Matt for,"

ڳ

"So we gonna stop in for a visit," Sam asked from behind the wheel of the impala, Dean knew he was referring to Lorraine, he rolled his eyes and started out the window

"This isn't a social call, were here on business" Dean answered as they passed the "welcome to Cedar Falls" sign, he had managed to get a couple of hours sleep, and felt as refreshed as he possibly could on two hours sleep "what else did Bobby mention about this case"

"uh, nothing besides, what that young bloke he meet mentioned, it might not even be the same thing, but it beats staying at Bobby's" Dean nodded in agreement

"So what's you take on it," Dean asked, "you think where dealing with some spirit, or runaway's,"

"I don't know, but I think it's worth checking out anyway," Sam replied, as they drove through the town,

"You seemed pretty eager too,"

"Dean, it's taking woman, in case you forgot Lorraine and Joanne are women," Sam told him, "and they live in the area," Sam had pretended to sleep most of the drive here, they hadn't had a chance to continue the conversation that had been interrupted with this case,

"and that's the only reason," Dean challenged his brother cautiously, he still couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk about Joanne's daughter, or, even though he didn't have anything against single mum's, why he was still so interested in her,

"And what that's not reason enough," Sam retorted, Dean didn't reply "Ok, well I thought that first we'd check out the locals, see if we can't get any stories, then see what the cops have to say"

"Sounds good, where do we start," Dean's voice was low and dreary,

"I think our best bet is over there," Sam pointed out the large group of women standing near a play set, only half paying attention to the children on the swings,

"Housewives, really, again," Dean groaned

"Who loves gossiping more than housewives, or we could start with the giggly teenagers," Dean nodded, Sam did have a point, both of them opting for housewives over giggly teenagers Sam pulled the car over, but before they could head over to the group, Sam's mobile rang and he answered it, Dean waited until Sam finished his call, he looked around the small park, taking in the group of woman huddled together, as far as he could tell Lorraine wasn't among them, there were just as many kids on the play equipment, older children pushing younger ones on the swings, a few were building sandcastles in the sand that was just damp enough from last nights storm to form something that resembled a wonky anthill, to Dean's surprise he even spotted a couple of teenagers trying in vain to get kites off the ground and into the air,

"that was Bobby," Sam told him as he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket, "he says that young bloke, Dale, is here somewhere, he called Bobby last night, but hang up before bobby could arrange a meeting place, he's been waiting to see if he'd ring back, the kid called on a private number so booby couldn't call him back, so he said be on the lookout for a young kid who looks like a 'moron'" Sam and Dean laughed, they walked over to the group of women, stopping within hearing distance of the conversation,

"I heard she was having an affair," one of the ladies said to the group all of them too absorbed in the gossip to notice that the boys where standing there, exchanging could-be-possible expressions

"Poor, Adam, he must be so devastated," said another

"And I heard Patricia was doing the dirty with a bloke over in Nashua" Sam was listening contently, Dean rolled his eyes, listening only half so, as he looked around the playground for a more interesting and reliable source, he knew that Sam would fill him in on what he missed,

"And those poor children" one of the women added,

"Mary, no, don't put that in your mouth," Dean turned to the noise and saw a man running over to a little girl who had just picked up a snail, and now had it heading in the direction of her mouth, Dean got to Mary just in time to save the snail from its fate,

"Oh thank you, so much, her mother would kill me, she's pretty picky with what this one eats, I myself don't mind French cuisines" Dean shared the joke as Mathew picked up Mary and started to clean her hands with a wipe, He looked at Sam, who was now standing among the woman, taking down notes a small note book, Dean recognized the little girl to be the same one from the photo in Lorraine's hotel room,

"Cute kid," Dean said, and he meant it, the little girl's bright hazel eyes looked at him

"I know, but I can't take any credit," Mathew replied, "I'm just the uncle"

"So you hear about these woman going missing," Dean flashed his badge,

"I know, it's just devastating isn't it," Mathew gave Dean a sweet smile, and Dean started to feel a little uncomfortable as he realized the man he was talking to was gay, and looking at him in a way that would make Marilyn Monroe blush, Mathew noticed his discomfort, and decided to lay the gay act on thick, more than he loved a man in uniform, or with a badge, was finding a man uncomfortable around him "I feel sorry for all those little kids,"

"The kids?" Dean cleared his throat, causing Matt to smile again,

"Well the woman who ran off; they left their kids behind," he told him, Mary had now started to squirm in Matt's arms, she had spotted something that was more interesting than this conversation

"And what about this little one, her mum run off," Dean queried, afraid that Sam had reason to be concerned about Joanne,

"Oh, no, she's at home studying, I'm sure Lorraine would die before leaving this one" Dean was sure his heart stopped beating for a minute, or he had misheard the man he had been so sure that the child belonged to Joanne he hadn't even thought of the possibility that Lorraine was her mother "and what about her dad,"

"He's not around, never has been, they broke up just after Lorraine found out she was pregnant,"

"So you, um, think they ran off," he asked a lump had formed in his throat and it was almost a struggle to get the words out, still trying to get over the shock of this little girl, the more he looked at her the more he could see the similarities, he tried to work out how old the little girl was, and came to the conclusion that unless she was big for her age, Lorraine would have had to of conceived her either just after she ran off, or possibly before, he almost didn't hear Matt's reply as the beat of his heart began thudding in his ears, he looked at the girl again, she was smiling at him now, as if she was confirming his suspicions,

"That's the rumor, but I don't really know these women, Lorraine does though, she'd definitely be able to tell you more, I could give her your card if you want," Matt couldn't resist letting his eyelashes flutter a bit, Dean didn't notice the gesture he was still trying to digest this new revelation,

"I'm sure we'll get round to talking to her soon enough, thanks for your time," Dean said and walked off, the group of women, noticing the black clouds that where making their way over the town, broke out as each called to their child and headed back to their houses, Sam looked around for Dean and noticed him walking back to the car, then he noticed Mary,

"Dean," Sam called after him, "this can't be good," he added to himself

"Just get in the damn car," he growled, Sam did as he was told and Dean took off before Sam had even shut the door

"Dean slow down," Sam tried to tell his brother

"I'm gonna kill her," his voice was deep and laced with anger,

"Your gonna kill us Dean, calm down," Sam gripped the dash tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white,

"How the hell could she not tell me," he ignored his brother, a few minutes later he pulled up outside Lorraine's house, he saw the green Ute in the driveway but he didn't care who it belonged to, he was going to get some answers.

* * *

hope this chapter was ok, please reveiw yada yada yada


	10. going in circles

i have been so busy lately, i usually spend a week re-reading and re-editing, so i hope this chapter is OK

i would also like to thank mandalynn23 without your reviews this story would still be locked away in my computer

* * *

The loud impatient banging on the front door, echoed offensively though the house, "wait here, I'll go see who it is," Lorraine said as she got up to answer it, she was half way down the stairs when the banging started again, "ok, ok I'm coming," she called out, sighing heavily wondering who it could be, the banging started again, she opened the door, and before she could insult the rude visitor Dean barged in, Lorraine had to move back quickly to avoid being knocked over Sam walked in after him, his head down and an apologetic smile on his face, "you told him," she said to Sam, he shook his head "but, let me guess he knows,"

"You knew," Dean yelled at Sam, of course Sam knew he had asked about Mary to Joanne back at the hotel, but that was when he thought that it was Joanne's kid,

"Only recently" Sam answered defensively, Dean felt his blood boil, he wanted to hit someone,

"How long," Dean demanded,

"About 4 months, last time we were here," Sam told him,

"Dean, please, I tried to tell you –"He glared at Lorraine severely, he had been itching for a hunt for a long time, wanted to kill something, hit something, anything really to vent his anger out on, he wasn't about to hit Lorraine so instead his fist flew out connecting with Sam's check, it knock Sam backwards causing him to trip on the rug that lay on the floor and fall to the ground with a grunt

"what the hell, Dean," Lorraine yelled, helping Sam up, then led him in to the kitchen, pulling an ice pack out of the freezer and handing it to him, Dean followed

"Everything alright," Dale asked as he came in, looking at each of them "I heard yelling,"

"Who the hell is that," Dean yelled, Dale puffed his chest up making him to appear bigger than Dean, Lorraine would have laughed, if she hadn't been so livid, Dale was slightly taller than Dean, but also smaller built, Lorraine actually wondered for a moment who would win in a fight,

"Why don't we step outside, and you can find out for yourself," he replied to the hostility that choked the room,

"Oh, listen to boy wonder over here," he scoffed looking him up and down, "isn't your nap time about now,"

"Aren't you due back at the retirement village," Dale replied, Dean let out a feeble laugh then stepped towards the boy, finally finding something he could take his anger out on, his fist clenched and raised ready to hit its target, Dale also took a couple of steps forward, pushing his chest out again ready for whatever Dean had to offer, Lorraine managed to get in between the two of them, one hand each on both their chests, holding them back at arm's length, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to hold them back, and so did they, but luckily they had to decided to halt their battle of testosterone, for the moment,

"Dean, please," Lorraine groaned, ready to kick all three of them out of the house, well at least Sam had stayed at the table nursing his black eye, "this is Dale," she nodded her head towards the new hunter, "Dale, Sam and Dean, who I'm guessing are the hunters Bobby sent" she nodded towards both of them accordingly, Dean still glared at the young man, Sam gave a polite nod

"Bobby was right he does look like a moron," Dean spat harshly, Lorraine had to push Dale back forcefully again

"Just go back upstairs, I'll be in there in a minute," Lorraine said calmly to Dale, "I'll be fine" she answered his questioning look, Dale threw another glance at Dean's direction, then pivoted and headed back up to the study

"So is he gay too," Dean said contemptuously,

"Oh, grow up," Lorraine snapped, as she pushed Dean slightly then walked over to Sam, to inspect the bruise that had formed grandly on his check "He showed up last night, his mother was killed by a ghost,"

"And what about Mary," He asked his voice was hard,

"She's 15 months old, I don't think she has a preference," Lorraine replied, her curse of nervousness took over before she could respond without the sarcasm, Dean continued to frown at her with indignation, Lorraine sighed and sat down at the table, she rested her elbows on the table and started massaging her temples,

"Is she mine," Lorraine couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't like the question was a practically funny one, but how many movies had she seen when the guy asked that question, upon learning his parental status, "Well, is she."

"Yes, ok, she is," Lorraine whispered, still staring at the table

"And what you couldn't find time in the last 15 months or so to pick up the phone and tell me I have a daughter," Dean said his voice rising again,

"Sam," Lorraine looked up at the younger brother who still held the ice pack over his left eye, "would you mind giving Dale a hand," Sam looked from Dean to Lorraine then back to Dean, unsure whether to leave them without a referee or not, Dean nodded dismissively, so Sam stood up flinging the ice pack down on the table and walked out of the room, "up the stairs room on the left at the end of the hallway," she called after him, Lorraine took her time getting up from the table and walking back into the kitchen, still avoiding looking at Dean. She refilled the kettle and took another two cups out of the cupboard, the two she had prepared for her and Dale earlier still sat on the bench untouched, she wiped the bench, then the top of the kettle, all the while she could feel Deans eyes on her, but she still refused to look at him, she was trying to hold her composure before confronting him, the last thing she wanted was to break down into tears in front of him, she looked at the stove, she had been meaning to clean the oven and wondered just how long she could get away with avoiding this confrontation, not long apparently, Dean finally broke the silence,

"Well," with just that one word Lorraine had to take a deep breath to stop herself from falling apart, she turned around and looked at him, realizing to late that it was big mistake on her part, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame his arms folded in front of him, the way he looked caught Lorraine by surprise, she was mixed between talking this out and dragging him to her bedroom, she shook her head, took one more deep breath

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly

"Come on, Lorraine, you run off in the middle or the night,"

"That's a bit off an exaggeration," Lorraine rolled her eyes,

"without so much as a see ya later," he continued, "I think I deserve a bit more than an 'I'm sorry,'" he said, uncrossing his arms, and shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Lorraine sighed as she ran through, in her mind, as many explanations as she could, so many times she had played out this moment in her head, but right now, she didn't know what to say, she wanted to keep him calm, she wanted to him to know how many times she had tried to pick up the phone and call him, how much she loved him, and how scared she was that he would have left her broken hearted,

"I was scared," she finally told him,

"Of what," he asked, "of me," it was taking a lot to keep his voice at a reasonable level, he had put his hands in his pockets to keep from hitting the door, that stood next to him, when he had met his daughter in the park, he was filled with so many emotions he didn't know which one to deal with first, but anger seemed the easiest, anger was always the easiest,

"Yes," She replied, Dean threw his hands in the air with exasperation; bringing them back down quickly, one of his fist hitting the bench purposefully with a loud crack,

"Why the hell would you be afraid of me," his voice raised slightly,

"Gee, your right Dean, why? Look at the way you're acting now,"

"Damn right," he walked over to her, covering the space between them in just two long strides, his face inches from hers, his voice low and filled with wrath "I just found out I have a daughter, and you expect me to be calm about it," Lorraine tried to take a step backwards, but discovered that she was already standing against the bench

"I walked out-" Lorraine started

"that's right, YOU, walked out," Dean cut in

"because that's what I do, if something gets to hard I walk away," she pushed past him, and stood safely on the other side of the kitchen, "it wasn't meant to be like this, remember, no strings,"

"That was your rule," he yelled frustratingly

"And she is a pretty big string don't you think," Lorraine yelled over him, they continued yelling incoherently at each other for awhile, neither one understanding what the other was saying, then, once the shouting had stopped Lorraine sighed loudly "the last thing you needed was to be tied down with the responsibilities of a child,"

"And that wasn't you decision to make," Dean replied

"Yes, it was, Dean, I was the one who was going to end up hurt again," Lorraine cried, "I didn't want this kind of life for my daughter, or me"

"What kind of life,"

"yours, you and Sam fighting these demons, and things, roaming from one place to the next, or, or waiting at home for you to return, or not at all, I just couldn't stand the thought of it, ok, and it's not like you would of given it all up for us" Lorraine had pretty much backed up what Dean had told Sam in the hotel, he knew she was right, but it still hurt that she had kept this secret from him, if he had know maybe things would have been different, he wanted to believe that he would have done the right thing and taken responsibility of the child, his child, and Lorraine, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him otherwise, and that Lorraine was right to have protected herself from that hurt, he looked at Lorraine who was staring back at him, arms folded in front of her, a dark stubborn look in her eyes that he had come to know well in the short time that they had been together, they stared at each other, each trying to intimidate the other, neither one of them knowing what to add to the argument, Dean had been thrown back by Lorraine's sudden publicity of her feelings and Lorraine was waiting, daring him even, to argue with what she had just said, Lorraine was the first to break contact as she looked at the clock then let out a sigh of frustration, "look," she said calmly, taking in a deep breath "Matt will be bringing Mary back soon, and we still need to find out who this ghost is, I think it would be best if we just both calm down, then we can talk about this a bit more rationally,"

"Fine," Dean snapped not knowing what else to say, then headed upstairs, Lorraine watched him from the doorway a look of shock on her face, she was hoping that he would leave to calm down, but by the time she re-entered the study he had seemed to have already made himself comfortable on the small lounge chair, Lorraine scoffed inwardly and went over to the computer,

"Any luck," she asked, Sam and Dale glanced at her and then at Dean, who sat arms folded stubbornly,

"I don't think it's a Jikininki," Sam said, "anyone that sees them ends up paralyzed, If it did in fact, uh, eat your mum, then I think what where working with is a ghoul,"

"We'll I don't think it was trying to give her CPR," Dale replied "beside ghouls can't be real"

"Either can demons and Werewolves" Dean sneered, Lorraine and Sam shoot him a glare of annoyance

"Just ignore him," she said placing a hand on Dale's shoulder, "you believed it was a jikininki, so why not a ghoul," Lorraine asked

"It's just Ghoul, sounds cartoon-ish," Dale replied making Lorraine laugh quietly,

"This is amazing research, Lorraine," Sam told her, as he looked though the files she had found

"Well, I learnt from the best," she smiled at Sam, "Alright so ghosts, ghouls, evil spirits, same old same old right," Lorraine asked

"Yeah," Sam replied "all born in the same way, all killed the same way"

"What do you mean 'born'," Dale asked, Dean scoffed earning him another stern glare,

"When someone dies from a violent death, or suicide, it's like they become trapped in this world, you've seen Casper, haven't you" Dale seemed amused by the question, but nodded, "so the whole unfinished business thing, sort of applies here" Sam explained to Dale who stared back with astonishment, "most of the time there after revenge, usually salting and burning their remains or whatever it is that is keeping them here, puts them to rest,"

"So why salting and burning?"

"Bloody amateur," Dean scoffed

"Oh, and that's right you were born an expert on this weren't you," Lorraine finally snapped

"The kid doesn't know what he's doing, he should leave it to the people who do," Dean snapped back,

"Oh, I'm sorry, he watches his mother get eaten alive, and silly kid should have called _Ghostbusters_," Lorraine replied mockingly,

"Look, guys, me and Dale can finish this, you two can finish, whatever it is that you have to sort out," Sam said, he had felt the tension between them the minute they walked into the room,

"no," Lorraine replied stubbornly, "that thing was in my house last night I want to know why," Lorraine realized that by the look on both Sam and Deans face she had forgotten to share that information, ignoring the looks she continued "ok, so we know that the link is woman with young children, maybe he has some kind of issues with his mother," Lorraine suggested,

"That thing was in this house," Dean asked, concern back in his voice, Lorraine ignored him,

"Check the files for-"she said ignoring the question from Dean and the look from Sam,

"That thing was in this house," Dean repeated more loudly and harshly

"Yes, ok, Dale shot it and it went away, so can we please figure this out, before it comes back," Lorraine didn't catch the haughty smile Dale had thrown at Dean

"So why didn't you call us," Dean asked, biting down a feeling that washed over him at the thought of this boy, who was getting closer and closer to being thrown out the window, spending the night with Lorraine

"I tried, you didn't answer," Lorraine told them inattentively "now please I want this figured out before Mary gets back," Lorraine looked at Dean sternly, "why don't you go find a hotel or do something constructive,"

"Not bloody likely, not when that thing has you set up for a target," Dean responded,

"Where staying here," Sam added

"There's not enough room," Lorraine retorted she knew it was useless argument, but tried it anyway

"We'll sleep on the floor," Sam said

"Great just like one big happy family," Lorraine said wryly,

"Ok so we figured it was going after woman with young children," Dale told Sam, his back turned slightly to Dean, in an obvious manner

"What about the affairs maybe it's going after cheating woman,"

"Pat and jess, definitely weren't having affairs, and even if they were, I'm definitely not, so why was it here last night" Lorraine argued

Sam turned back to the computer his fingers flying over the computer key board,

"here we go, 16 years ago, Mrs. Compton suspected of killing her 12 month old, she was released on bail then disappears, three weeks later police investigate a smell coming from the house," Sam told them, Dean, Dale and Lorraine all listened attentively, "they find Mr. Compton, shoot himself in the head, then the woman buried in the backyard,"

"Oh, no, It was this house wasn't it," Lorraine groaned, Sam smiled "It was, wasn't it"

"No, it wasn't, it was just down the road," Sam assured her, Lorraine let out a sigh of relief, "but they suspect that he murdered her,"

"And let me guess it was around this time," Dean asked

"Three days ago was the 16th anniversary,"

"Ok, case closed, does it say where they were buried?" she asked

"How do you know for sure that this is the one?" Dean asked, now he knew the danger that Lorraine was in he was finally taking an interest

"There is another file, a possibility, a man took a nose dive after her found his wife in bed with a guy, there weren't any kids involved, but this one was in this house, Sorry Lorraine" Sam told them

"Uh, we've already taken care of that one," Lorraine replied sheepishly, Sam let out a chuckle, "poor bloke was just lost, kept jumping out the window, scared the shit out of Joanne, she changed rooms"

"We'll it's not that one then," he replied eliminating the file,

"So we'll just have to try this one and hope for the best,"

"And if it's not," Dale asked,

"Then its back to square one," Lorraine told him, "so does it mention where they were buried"

"Yeah, there was no known next of kin, so the police arranged for a burial at Chapel Hill Gardens cemetery," Sam told them,

"We got about 4 hours until it gets dark" Dean said standing up "you ready for your next lesson, kid" he added to Dale, he wasn't pleased with the idea, but if they took him with them then at least it would keep him away from Lorraine, he had noticed the way the younger male had looked at Lorraine, and Dean felt the jealously in the pit of his stomach

"Me and Dale can handle this one, Dean, you stay here with Lorraine, if that thing shows up again tonight-"

"I can look after myself," Lorraine defended herself, Dean found that plan even better than his

"I'll feel better if you had someone here," Sam placed a hand on Lorraine's shoulder, and used his big brother tone,

"Fine," Lorraine sulked, and Dean smiled victoriously, she left the room and walked back into the kitchen the four cups still sat on the bench waiting to be used, she flicked the switch on the kettle and waited for it boil for the fourth time that day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	11. but it is fun

Dean

Tada, chapter 11 halfway there,

I spun out the other night when watching supernatural, (In the Beginning) when Mary's mother introduced herself, You'll see why when i introduce my Mary,

hope you enjoy

* * *

Sam and Dale had left nearly an hour ago, not long after Dean had asked to use the shower, Lorraine waited until she heard the water running then took advantage of the time to finally clean the oven, she didn't mind because it gave her time to think, after his shower Dean had found Lorraine with her head in the oven, he sat at the bench with a smirk of amusement, he hadn't minded the view Lorraine had given him either, the oven took all of 15 minutes to clean, next Lorraine cooked up some noodles for Mary's dinner, leaving them to cool in the pot, while she wiped down the stove top, once that had been done she realized she was running out things to do so she pointed to the kettle, eyebrows raised inquiringly and Dean nodded in response,

Now Dean and Lorraine sat at the dining table opposite each other quietly sipping their coffees, an unspoken agreement that whatever had happened before was put on hold, both Mary and Joanne would be home soon, and restarting their previous argument was pointless

"So what's Dale's story," Dean finally broke the silence

"About 3 years ago, he saw this thing with his mum, in this house, by the way, and since then he's been trying for revenge, He showed up here last night and I shot him,"

"You shot him?" Dean chuckled

"With rock salt," She confirmed, Dean smiled at her remarkably, and Lorraine couldn't help return the gesture "the lights started to flicker, and he was in my house," she shrugged, as if it was any everyday occurrence for her to shoot someone with rock salt, "I figured that, having the gun, would at least give me a chance to get away, and even it was human at least it wouldn't kill them,"

"Well nice to know we managed to teach you something," he felt better knowing that Lorraine really could look after herself and Mary,

"You mean between all the kidnapping and near death experiences," they both laughed, "although if it was a Zombie or Werewolf, I'd be pretty screwed" Lorraine added, "you know it would be nice if you could teach him something, too" Dean thought about this comment, he couldn't help but feel jealous of this young man in Lorraine's house, an almost uncomfortable silence washed over the room again, Lorraine glanced at the clock again and knew that Matt should be back any minute now, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, Dean felt a nervousness that he had never felt before, waiting to meet his daughter was by far the scariest thing that he has ever anticipated,

"We're back," Matthew sang as he came through the door, Lorraine took a deep breath, Dean tried to hide the apprehension he felt, Mathew spotted the two of them and stopped in the doorway Mary was nestled comfortably in his arms, and Dean had a sudden surge of protectiveness run though his body as he set eyes on his daughter for the second time,

"Nice to see you again officer, I see you found her after all" Matt addressed Dean using his 'gay' accent, which Lorraine always found to sound more high pitched British for some reason and she nearly laughed out loud, she used a hand to cover the smile that escaped her lips

"Matt this is Dean," she introduced them, the smile still on her face

"You mean 'the' Dean," Dean's smile was full of smugness, and Lorraine's face changed to one of mortification as she blushed,

"Yes, thank you Matt" she replied gallingly as she took her daughter in her arms, throwing Matt a look that would have killed him, if she had that power "you have fun, baby," she said as she put the toddler in her highchair, a few toys placed in front of her.

"We had lunch, we played on the swings and she beat me in a running race, thanks for asking, Hun" Matt told her, Dean felt that feeling again, he wasn't use to this, and it distress him a bit

"You staying for a cuppa," Lorraine asked, Matt looked at Dean hesitantly

"No I better get home; Nate probably has dinner waiting,"

"You have him trained well," Lorraine laughed trying to mask her nervousness, Matt flicked his wrist and mad a 'whipping' sound,

"you better call me later," he whispered as he leant in and kissed Lorraine on the check, then with one more glance at Dean, left, Lorraine heard the front door close then turned to Dean, him and Mary were staring at each other, Lorraine watched intently from the kitchen, as they both seemed to study each other, Mary wore a look of inquisitiveness, that made Lorraine smile, her little eyebrows knotted together as she studied the man that sat across from her, finally she let out a smile, and babbled something that could have easily been interpreted as an hello,

"Dean, I would like you to meet Mary Deanna Winchester," he gave her a nod, and they smiled at each other.

"Oh, Lorraine, you are not going to believe the day I had-" Joanne's voice whiffed in from the front door, getting louder as she neared the kitchen, She stopped in her tracks when she saw Dean and Mary "ok you win," she said a she dropped her bag on the bench "hey there" she nodded to Dean, Dean nodded back, "interesting day?"

"You could say that," he replied

"Any leads on this ghost," she turned to Lorraine who had leant back on the bench, arms folded in front of her, when her sister voice had interrupted them,

"Yeah, Sam and Dale have gone salting now," Lorraine told her,

"So I take it she knows," Dean interjected, noticing the calmness of the conversation

"It was hard to explain everything with missing details," Joanne answered, Dean had a feeling she meant the incident with her father, he also had a feeling by the harshness in her voice that they had been no love lost between them,

Mary having gave her approval of Dean turned her concentration on one of toys Lorraine had given her, she had to get the different shapes in the box, though the matching hole when one shape wouldn't fit she would threw it causing it to bounce across the table, Dean had to duck so it wouldn't hit him,

"Looks like she got your temper," he laughed, Lorraine shot him a look of evil, close to the one she had thrown at Mat just moments before, which caused Joanne to join in the laughter,

"He is right," Joanne answered Lorraine's glare,

"you can both go jump," Lorraine responded, as she filled Mary's bowl with the cooled noodle's, she took it over to the high chair, took the toys away and replaced them with the bowl, Mary squealed in delight before both hands went it to the bowl grabbing the noodles and shoving both hands in her mouth

"Well she got your appetite," Lorraine commented, and Dean smiled.

ڳ

"So, what's their story?" Dale asked from the passenger seat of the Impala, the sun had set and darkness took over the sky, the head lights washed over the road and Dale was starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation, he yawned loudly

"Who? Lorraine and Dean?" Sam replied, "who knows, I don't even think they do,"

"He wouldn't hurt her would he," Dale voiced his concerns, he liked Lorraine, there was an air around her that seemed to ease him, he found her funny and in control, definitely a woman who knew how to look after herself, yet she made you want to look out for her also,

"No," Sam chuckled, "not physically, anyway,"

"If he does, I'll kill him," Dale growled

"You don't have to worry," Sam laughed again, "You know he's Mary's father, don't you,"

"No," he replied, "she only told me he wasn't around anymore,"

"He only found out about her today,"

"So that's what all that was about," Sam nodded, "you think they'll get back together,"

"Why, you interested," Sam couldn't help but smile at the young man, Dale shrugged, "look, man, I know Lorraine's a great girl, but her and Dean, there's something there, almost fate-like," he remembered what Missouri had told Lorraine when they had gone to her for a explanation about the dreams, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but while Dean had been stuffing his face with food, Sam had overheard the conversation from the next room, Lorraine's dreams about Dean and Sam's about her, according to Missouri hadn't been coincidental, and that had to be a reason why, after all the girls Dean had been though, Lorraine was the one that seemed to have stuck, he knew that there had be some truth to it, as unexplainable as it was, "Me and Dean have done a lot of traveling just in the last couple of years and we have never managed to "run into" someone as much as we have Lorraine, they both just need to cut the shit and work out their feelings for each other"

"So, in other words, I don't have a chance," Dale laughed

"Probably not," Sam joined in, they pulled in to the cemetery and got out of the car, Dale followed Sam to the boot, where her produced an array of weapons, ranging from guns to knifes and wooden stakes and ammo, Sam pulled two shovels out and handed them to Dale, then he grabbed a bag and filled it with two flashlights, a rusted tin of salt, a box of matches and a sawn-off riffle loaded with rock salt bullets, he flung it over his shoulder then grabbed a jerry-can of petrol, "you ready," he asked Dale, who nodded hesitantly then followed the hunter into the cemetery.

ڳ

"She's a great kid," Dean said later that night, While Lorraine had prepared dinner for the adults, Dean had played with Mary, under the watchful eye of Joanne, before putting her to bed, Lorraine was quiet amazed at how quickly they had taken to each other,

"I know," Lorraine beamed proudly, while she walked around the lounge picking up the stray toys that scattered the floor, "have you heard from Sam,"

"Yeah, they found the grave, they're just digging it up now," he told her as she glanced out the window, the storm had begun and the trees danced wildly in the wind,

"You know, just in the last two days I can hardly remember what it is like to have a normal conversation," Lorraine laughed as she slumped onto the lounge exhausted, both physically and emotionally, with the ghost last night and then Dean showing up today, she was ready for sleep to take over,

"This is a normal conversation," Dean defended with a laugh,

"You know I am sorry," Lorraine told him, her head rested on the back of the lounge, her eyes closed, in the last 48 hours she had slept for about 5 of them, when Dean didn't answer she continued "I keep thinking over and over about the last 2 years, I tried to call you so many times, but I just-" Dean cut her off with a kiss, it should of taken Lorraine by surprise but it didn't, it was what she wanted, what she longed for, but now she had to think of Mary too, "whoa, wait," she said as she gently pushed him away, she watched his tongue run over his lips, as he lent back his brows knotted with confusion mixed with frustration, "sorry, but we can't do this"

"sure we can," he replied, a cheeky smile etched on his lips, as he leant towards her again, Lorraine stood up and started to pace the room, Dean watched as she walked from one side to the other, her hands running though her hair, he leant back against the lounge and let out a quick sigh,

"I can't keep playing this game with you Dean," she rambled,

"But it is fun," he smiled, Lorraine smiled back distractedly, she remembered that sexy grin was what got them to this point in the first place

"Stop it," she replied, she ran her hands through her hair again then sat down on the chair opposite Dean, the coffee table sitting between them like a safety barrier "look, this all too confusing at the moment, I'm tired and only a few hours ago we in there," she indicated to the kitchen "ready to rip each other's heads off, and now we were about to rip each other's cloths off," Dean arched his eyebrows at her as the thought appealed to him, "now, tomorrow when all this mess is over, your gonna be out that door, and gone, and that is exactly why I didn't tell you about Mary, she doesn't need to deal with you popping in and out of her life randomly and she shouldn't have to either"

"So what are you saying, you don't want me to have anything to do with her, or you," his voice raising,

"God," Lorraine sighed "I don't know, ok, but I do know that I need to protect my daughter,"

"and right now I need to protect you," Dean said grabbing the gun off the table that sat beside the lounge, the ghoul stood behind Lorraine, "upstairs now," he shouted, as he grabbed Lorraine's arm and pulled her to her feet, Lorraine did as she was told, calling out to Joanne as she ran up the stairs, Mary's room was still laid with salt so they went in there, they heard a shot fire then a few seconds later, Dean was in the room as well, his mobile phone to his ear,

"Sam what are you doing," he said into the phone, "well dig faster," he ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket, "everyone ok," the women nodded, Mary began to cry as the commotion woke her up, Lorraine picked her up and began rocking her making small shushing sounds, the ghost appeared at the doorway the invisible wall stopping it from proceeding any further, it just stayed there looking into the room, everything had happened so fast last night that she didn't have a chance to see the ghost properly, now that it hovered at the door she could see that it was female

"Dean, it's the woman," Lorraine pointed to it,

"Oh, great," he said getting his phone out of his pocket, and using his speed dial to call Sam, "Sam, it's the woman, not the bloke," Dean said into the phone, then snapped it shut disconnecting the call

"Why is it still here, last night we shot it and it went away," Joanne asked,

"It has a job to do, and it's not leaving till she has done it," Lorraine answered bluntly

"So is this the life you were walking away from," Dean said sarcastically,

"I don't think now's the time," Lorraine replied harshly

"Why not, we got time, you wanna walk out this time be my guest," he indicated to the door,

"fuck you, Dean" Lorraine spat, "you overly macho son of a bitch, it's not like I'm the only one that walked away, you left me in a hospital with a bullet hole in my gut," Lorraine was furious, she felt her face heat with anger, Joanne looked at her with concern, "why don't YOU try showing a little emotion," Dean looked at her speechless, he had forgotten about how angry she could get "you wanna talk, then come on let's talk," her voice had raised so high that even Mary looked at her peculiarly, "why is it, Dean, that as soon as someone gets close to you, someone that's not Sam, that is, just a little too close, you shut them out,"

"Hey, I'm not completely emotionally retarded," He said in weak defense "I can show emotion, and what about you, your one to talk about shutting down, you walked away, first, not even a see you later"

"But, I didn't want to play with you anymore," she replied in a mocking child's tone

"Don't patronize me, Lorraine,"

"I never expected to see you again," Lorraine retaliated, "I just shoot the man who I thought was my father, so excuse me, for not thinking things though a bit more,"

"He was evil," he added dismissively

"Evil Yes, human also," they both sighed heavily, Lorraine had nothing more to add on the subject, not a day had gone by that she didn't think about what she had done, had tried to justify that she had taken a man's life, and Dean knew that there nothing else he could say, that would ease the guilt he knew Lorraine still had about that night,

"So what about Mary," he asked, the toddler looked up at the sound of her name

"what about her, Dean, what did you think would happen, you'd find out about her, and then me you and Sam would travel around fighting evil with the baby in the back of the impala," Lorraine laughed almost manically, she felt like she no longer had control of what came out of her mouth, she rubbed the spot between her eyes causing them to water and she hoped that he didn't think she was crying, "where going round in circles, Dean, arguing about the same thing over and over again"

"I just want to know happens now," Dean said the sudden softness of his voice told Lorraine he had gotten the wrong impression from her moist eyes

"What happens now," Lorraine repeated scathingly, "ok, well, this here is Mary, Mary is your Daughter, Mary exists, What happens now is up to you, ok, you can leave if you want to, Dean, we've managed quiet well without you so far, we don't need you," That last sentence hit a sore spot with Dean, it was the same thing every demon he had come up against had said to him to try and bring him down, Lorraine saw the quick recognition of pain in his eyes, but it was too late to take the words back, and she was to angry to apologize

"oh, yeah I can see that," Dean spat back pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the ghost, "maybe I should just leave you to it then," he bluffed a step towards the door, he had no idea if this ghost would attack him too, and he really didn't want to find out, he just wished Sam would hurry up, his bluff worked

"Don't," Lorraine called out, he half smiled, "be stupid," she added quickly

"well then stop being such a bitch," he replied as he sat down his back against the wall, his legs bent in front of him as he rested his forearms on his knees, the gun hanging loosely in his hand,

"Only, when you stop being a bastard," she retorted bitterly

Joanne felt like she was watching a tennis match, as they argued and fired at each other with looks of anger and shots of insults, she was ready to jump in and bang their heads together

"You both need to stop being so pig-headed," Joanne barked

"Hey, who's side are you on," Lorraine snapped

"you walk around the house, moping all day, yet someone asks you what's wrong you play tough, yet everyone can see your missing him," Joanne pointed at Dean who had a conceited look on his face, "and you, I wouldn't look so cocky if I was you, Sam told me about your crankiness, and the tantrums you throw every time someone even mentions Lorraine's name, so why don't both of you both grow up," Everything went quiet the only sound coming from the howling wind outside, "and I think we should get back to the problem at hand," they turned their attention back to the Ghost who had been momentarily forgotten, Dean Lorraine Joanne and Mary all watched it attempt to enter the room, it wasn't going anywhere, and either where they all they could do was wait, avoiding each other's eyes until with a small shrieking hum it dispersed,

"Good boy, Sammy," Dean said, then left the room leaving Loraine and Joanne exchanging mystified expressions.

"I don't mope all day," Lorraine wined as she placed Mary back in her cot; Joanne laughed then put an arm around her older sister's shoulders,

"Let's have a drink, I think we've earned it," and with that they left the room and headed down stairs,

* * *


	12. Stay awhile

sorry for taking so long, but i have decided to post the rest of the story, so here it is, i hope you enjoy, and reveiw, if not, so what

* * *

The next morning found Lorraine in the kitchen, sitting at the table sipping a warm cup of coffee, She hardly got any sleep again last night, not just because of the ghost, but because of the man who slept in the spare bedroom that sat between her and Mary's, Lorraine and Joanne had stayed up talking, awaiting Sam and Dales return, Dean had disappeared to the spare room, as soon as the ghost had gone, neither of the girls had seen him again that night

"So what happens now," Joanne had asked, as she poured Jim Beam and coke into two large glasses, Lorraine knew she was talking about what she had said upstairs earlier

"I don't know,"

"Well," Joanne sat down across from her sister, sliding one of the glasses in front of her, "what do you want to happen,"

"I don't know," Lorraine gave a small laugh, "I suppose if things where normal, I would want Dean to tell me he loves me and wants to be with me and we'll live happily ever after, but-"

"Things aren't normal" they finished in unison, adding a little giggle "you've been reading 'mills and boons' again haven't you" Joanne added, Lorraine laughed and shook her head, unbeknown to the girls, Dean stood on the other side of the doorway, he had come downstairs to try and talk rationally with Lorraine, to try and tell her how he really felt about her, and had stopped when he had heard them talking about him,

"I can't believe I said half the things I did tonight,"

"You were pretty out of control; I wanted to slap you," she placed the lid back on the bottle

"I think you should have," they laughed

"Do you think he does," Joanne asked

"What, want to slap me" Lorraine replied, taking a big a sip of her drink, she was on her fifth glass, and could feel it going to her head, "probably"

"You know, love you," Lorraine took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, tracing the rim of the glass with her finger as she thought about the question,

"No, I don't," she shook her head, Dean frowned, he thought that what Joanne had said upstairs had made it pretty clear "I think what we had was mostly built on adrenalin and loneliness, and I guess I didn't help by jeopardizing every other woman he could have been with,"

"I would of loved to have seen her face when you told her he was gay," they both laughed, and Dean couldn't help but quietly join in, he remembered it was just after Lorraine and his first night together, it was a bitter sweet moment for Dean as it was also the time that he had to kill the first girl he ever cared about, well the monster she had become anyway, the girls laughter faded and both of them turned serious again, well as serious as two girls who had nearly polished off a bottle of alcohol by themselves could be

"do you love him," Joanne asked, Lorraine nodded her head, he answer choked by the tears already running down her face, when Dean couldn't hear a reply, he slowly stuck his head around the corner, he wanted to take her in his arms, He wanted to be able to at least tell her that's what he wanted to do, but Lorraine was right, living his life so long, he had learnt to not get emotionally involved, now, it was second nature to him,

"Now look what you made me do," Lorraine laughed uneasily as she wiped the tears from her face,

"What about Dale," Joanne smiled mischievously, "he's pretty cute, and I think he's got a thing for you,"

"Please, he's a bit young" Lorraine laughed

"Oh, yes, three years younger, you cradle snatcher," Joanne replied sarcastically,

"Poor kids got enough problems of his own, without adding mine," Lorraine replied, looking at the bottom of the glass wondering why it was empty,

"Uh, ha, so you have thought about it," Joanne teased

"No," Lorraine defended, but the redness of her cheeks, and the smile on her face gave her away, "I'm not blind Joanne, I know he's cute, but still no,"

"Oh, come on, he could be your toy boy," Joanne laughed loudly,

"I think my glass has a leak in it," Lorraine said holding up the glass looking at the bottom of it, in a futile attempt to change the subject,

"Well if Deans not going to step up to the plate, at least you have a spare," Joanne voice raised with each word, Dean was trying to think off a way he could shut Joanne up,

"Shhh, your gonna wake the whole neighborhood," Lorraine said putting a figure to her lips, There was a knock on the door, that made them all jump, "see I told ya,"

"It's us," Sam voice came through the door, Joanne ran stumblingly to the door, she had had just as much to drink as Lorraine had, she pulled the door open and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, he smiled as he hugged her back,

"Looks like someone is celebrating," Sam laughed

"Would you like a drink," Lorraine asked holding up the bottle, giving it little shake

"Cheers," they replied together, "where's Dean," Sam continued

"Asleep in the spare room," Lorraine told them; Joanne played bar tender as she filled up the glasses, and then passed them out

"We think, he sort of disappeared," Joanne laughed drunkenly, Sam wasn't sure how to take what Joanne had said, he was about to go upstairs and check on him, when he saw his brothers reflection in the mirror, that sat in the hallway, make his way back up the stairs, from where he was sitting he knew that he was the only one that could see him,

"So how did you go," Lorraine asked Dale

"Good," he replied, "I'm glad that it's finally over,"

"So what are you going to do now," Joanne asked

"I think I'll go home," Dale took a drink, and the whole table feel silent as if Dale had just told them a fatal secret

An hour later the empty bottle of Beam sat in the middle of the table a second bottle half filled next to it, the laughter that echoed round the table was so loud Lorraine was amazed that Mary, or Dean hadn't woken up,

"well I think I'm gonna go to bed, I have work tomorrow night," Lorraine stood and drowned down the last of her drink, "or is it tonight," she slurred then stumbled out the kitchen and attempted to climb the stairs, stopping at the top, she looked from her door to the spare room door, she was tempted to go to Dean, but then decided against it, "let's try door number three," she giggled to herself as she walked straight pass the room and checked on Mary, still sleeping soundlessly in her cot, then walking back to her room, she stopped at the spare room door, her hand raised ready to knock, she heard Sam and Joanne make their way up the stairs so she bolted back to her room she was too drunk to change in to her pajamas, so instead she just took of her shirt and climbed into bed, and spent most of the night tossing and turning looking at the sliding door that lead to the balcony, as if it was taunting her, she could have easily slipped out, jumped the rail, and snuck into the spare room and no one would have known, exhaustion must have stepped in because the one minute she was about to take the plunge and the next thing she knew it was morning, and her sensibility had returned,

Now she sat in the kitchen, nursing a slight hangover, that reminded her why she didn't drink much anymore, although she was sure she couldn't blame the dull thudding in her head solely on the amount of alcohol she had last night, Dale came in first, in her drunken state she had forgotten about Dale sleeping on the lounge,

"Morning," Lorraine said as she got up from the table, "coffee?" she asked

"Thanks" he replied, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes,

"Did I get you a blanket and pillow last night?"

"No," he laughed, "but Joanne did,"

"I'm so sorry," she apologized

"Don't worry about it,"

"So how did you sleep," She asked as she sat back down at the table

"Best night I had in years," He said accepting the cup that was offered to him,

"That's good to hear, especially seeing as though it not the most comfortable lounge in the world" Lorraine replied

"So, what's the story with you and Dean," Dale asked

"It's a long one," Lorraine smiled

"Sam filled me in on most of it last night," Lorraine made a mental note to admonish Sam later,

"Oh, yeah, and what did he have to say," a curious smile played on her lips,

"That Dean is Mary's father,"

"Yes" she nodded, "he is,"

"And that he only just found out,"

"Right again," her smile slowly faded, "what else did have to say"

"That you both need to cut the shit, and work out your feelings" Lorraine laughed at that "So how did you meet," Dale asked

"Uh, I was attacked by a vampire," Dale's eyes went wide, "yeah, their real too, Dean and Sam showed up at the right time, it just so happened that I was actually having these, sort of vision dreams of Dean for a few weeks before," He looked at her as if she had just grown a second head,

"Vision dreams?" he asked skeptically

"Yeah,"

"Do you still have them?"

"Yeah, although since I had Mary I don't have them as often,"

"You know this is all pretty bizarre," Dale said, Lorraine laughed again

"I use to say the same thing," She answered his questioning look, they were still laughing when Dean walked in,

"morning," Lorraine said, he grunted some sort of reply then helped himself to the coffee, having to re-boil the kettle, he stood at the kitchen bench glaring at Dale and Lorraine, it made Lorraine feel a little uneasy, "sleep alright," she asked

"Yeah, thanks," he replied dryly, "so when are you leaving,"

"Dean, that's a bit rude," Lorraine gasped

"Just making conversation," he replied casually

"Uh, he's right I really should get going," Dale stood up

"Don't let him scare you off," Lorraine glared at Dean

"No really, I haven't seen my brother and dad for years; it'll be good to catch up with them,"

"I'll walk you out," they both left the kitchen, and walked outside, Lorraine rubbed her arms trying to get some warmth in them, "now you call me if you need to," Lorraine said as she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it

"Thanks, and take care of yourself," he replied

"You too, ok, and no more chasing ghosts, unless you know what you're up against"

"That's for sure" they laughed, Dale turned serious "and don't let Dean get you down, he's a fool if he walks away from you" he added

"I can look after myself," she replied

"Yeah I know that," he smiled rubbing the place where she had shot him two nights ago, Lorraine smiled apologetically, as he got into his car and took off, Lorraine went back inside, she stomped into the kitchen

"Nice one Dean," Lorraine snapped

"What," he replied in equal tone, he hadn't had much sleep last night either, even after he had headed back up to his room, he could hear their laughter, he thought about joining them, but after hearing the conversation between Joanne and Lorraine, thought against it, sometime during the night after the house had gone quiet and everyone was in bed, he had snuck into Mary's room, the salt still on the floor he had smiled as he stepped over it, he sat in the chair and watched Mary as she slept, every now and then she would make a little whimper, and Dean would smile with a fatherly pride, he still couldn't believe he had helped create something so beautiful, or understand why he could have such strong feelings for this little girl, but it was at that moment that he understood why his dad had done what he had, why he had made a deal with the yellow eyed demon, so Dean could live, because Dean knew that, without a doubt, he would die for her,

"You wanna tell me why you're being so rude," Lorraine snapped, pulling him from his thoughts

"You wanna tell me why you're being so nice," He retaliated

"Oh please, you sound like the jealous boyfriend," she replied, grabbing the coffee cups off the table

"What if I am," this caught Lorraine by surprise, she nearly dropped the cups

"What,"

"Nothing," he mumbled

"God, Dean, stop doing this to me," Lorraine pleaded as she threw the cups into the sink; one of them broke and she ran out of the room, she still didn't know what was going to happen now that he knew about Mary, and Lorraine wished that he had never found out, her life was a lot simpler than it was now.

ڳ

Dean stood in the kitchen watching the same place that Lorraine had just left, he hated seeing Lorraine upset, and worst he hated being the one who upset her, he couldn't show her the feelings that he wanted to, he couldn't remember how, he stirred his coffee then threw the spoon in to the sink with a little too much force, it hit the cup and bounced out and clattered to the floor, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he needed to get some fresh air, he walked out the back door and sat down on one of the chairs, it was still extremely cold, and he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm up, he heard Mary's wails from where he was sitting, and once again that feeling of protectiveness washed over him, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to walk away from the little girl, _his _little girl, Dean kick the one of the chairs in frustration and it landed in the middle of the small back yard

"Hey man," Sam walked out a cup of coffee in one hand, Deans leather jacket in the other, Dean took the jacket

"Thanks," he said as he pulled it on,

"You ok,"

"Yeah," he smiled, trying to mask who he was really feeling

"Yeah?" Sam's eyebrows arched doubtfully "cause that chair would probably say different,"

"You know we've been doing this a pretty long time, and things have been pretty quiet since we killed yellow eyes,"

"Yeah," Sam said intriguingly

"Maybe we could, you know," Sam smiled at his brother's discomfort "stick around for a while," Sam laughed quietly

"Yeah," Sam nodded "I suppose we probably could," Dean nodded to himself then got up, and rescued the chair, placing it back at the table with the others.

ڳ

Lorraine stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, she secured the pony tail at the base of her neck, it was Saturday, and that meant her and 'her' boys would get together for a few hours rehearsal and to choose the songs for the night's performance, Usually because of Mary it took place in Lorraine's lounge room and she was feeling a little nervous that Sam and Dean were still here, she thought that they would have left by now, been back on the road, moving on to their next mission, but they hadn't so she had begged Joanne to find a way to get them out of the house for awhile, but each attempt became futile, there was a knock on her bedroom door, and her and Mary looked towards it as Dean walked in, Mary uninterested went back to her toys,

"Everything all right," Lorraine asked at the look on his face,

"Yeah," he replied, even though Lorraine could tell that something was bothering him,

"Can we talk," he said

"I don't know, can we?" Lorraine replied with a smile, Dean sat down on the bed, grabbing one of Mary's discarded rattles, he fiddled with it while Lorraine waited for him to start talking "was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about, or did you want to discuss the weather,"

"just give me a minute ok," Dean snapped, Lorraine frowned but sat on the other side of the bed patiently, she was a little worried as to what he was about to say, thinking this was it, he was going to tell her he was leaving, "ah, don't worry about it," he dropped the rattle back onto the bed as he stood up, even after last night he still couldn't bring himself to reveal his feelings,

"Whoa, hey, wait, Dean," Lorraine got up and went over to him, he turned back to her and she placed her hands on his upper arms, "what's going on," she looked at him, trying to read his face for any signs, he tried again, but still nothing came out, why was it so frigging hard, he wondered to himself, he liked her a lot not too sure if he could use the word love, but thought it came pretty damn close,

"don't worry about it," he shrugged her off, turned and walked out the door, Lorraine stared after him, not sure what to do, She looked at Mary who was still preoccupied, she let out a sigh as she laid down on the bed next to her,

"What are we going to do about him, Mary," the little girl looked at her mother, and handed her a plastic hammer, "I like you're thinking, girlie," Lorraine laughed, Mary joined in even though she didn't understand the joke.

ڳ

"The boys are here," Joanne called out to Lorraine who had been hiding out upstairs, trying to work out what had happened, if he was going to leave why didn't he just do it,

"What boys," Dean asked Joanne,

"THE boys," Joanne laughed as she opened the front door, "come in," she welcomed Nate, James and Grahame,

"Hi, guys," Lorraine greeted them as she came into the room, she passed Mary to Joanne,

"We'll leave you to it," Joanne said as she walked out at the same time Dean walked in

"Hey, hey," Grahame's voice boomed "if it isn't the reporters" Lorraine looked at him suspiciously "so it looks like you found your Madonna after all," he laughed

"Can we just get on with this please," Lorraine said noticing Dean's humorous smile, she glared at him in a dismissing way, and he left the room laughing

"So that's Dean, hey," Nate asked, she knew that Mat would have told him about Dean,

"What, you mean 'the' Dean," Grahame asked eagerly

"Can people stop calling him that, it's not that big a deal," Lorraine snapped, "can we just get on with this"

"Oh, come on, Lorraine, tell us what happened," James asked, his eyes blood shot Lorraine knew that he had already had his 'morning greens' as he called them,

"Come on, guys, there's nothing to tell," Lorraine replied, pulling her guitar out of its case and checking that it was tuned, the men looked at her skeptically, but let it go for now, as they prepared there instruments, except for Grahame, his drum set was already set up at the pub, ready for tonight, so instead he would play his 'air drums', which made it hard to practice with his over enthusiastic playing would have the others close to rolling on the floor with laughter, 2 hours later song rehearsed and chosen, the men had left, and Lorraine relaxed on the lounge, she knew tonight she would be pelted with more questions,

"So I'm quite notorious around here," Dean laughed, as he came back into the room, as Lorraine shut the front door

"Don't flatter yourself," she knew this was coming, and she knew what was coming next

"So you're Madonna," Lorraine rolled her eyes expectantly

"No, I'm Lorraine," she replied curtly, "look it's just a part time job, we can't all survive on credit card scams,"

"So anymore secrets you're keeping from me," Dean asked

"Not that I want to share with you," Lorraine replied sharply,

"So you performing tonight," Dean asked a smile playing on his lips, Lorraine knew where this was heading too,

"Ha ha, Yes, and no you're not invited," she sighed "look this is, believe it or not, quiet embarrassing for me,"

"You are good," he told her, Lorraine felt her cheeks warm,

"That doesn't matter, you're still not coming," she replied with a sly smile

"And are you gonna stop me," that cheeky smile

"Just try me," She said, wanting to slap that smile off his face, Dean laughed as she left the room.

* * *


	13. Leaving again

* * *

"So how's it going at home," Mat asked, they were secured behind the curtain, Lorraine was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowing top, matt was helping to secure the Cleopatra style head band around her forehead, she looked at Dean who sat in the crowd, a table of five woman to his right, and two his left a woman who looked close to crying in the drink that sat in front of her, Just by looking at the crowd Lorraine could already guess as to what the requested song list would be, thankfully she hadn't seen Patty yet, or heard her which a more certain sign, cause she didn't know if she could pelt out _let's hear it for the boy'_ anymore, She had nearly been late to the pub, she had walked out of the house and found Deans car had conveniently been parked behind hers hindering her escape, and Dean refused to move it unless he could drive Lorraine to work, she had finally gave in when 20 minutes later, he still arrogantly sat on the lounge, swinging his keys around his finger,

"It's frustrating," she replied

"Honey, with that thing living in my house I'd be frustrated to," Mat replied referring to Dean, Nate shoot his boyfriend a glare, and Mat smiled back sweetly, "you didn't tell me he was a cop,"

"He's not a cop," Lorraine told him "more of an investigator,"

"I thought he was a reporter," Grahame added in,

"Does he have a hat and gun, too" James asked

"You've watched too many Matlock re-runs," Nate mocked him, Mat and Lorraine ignored the three of them

"So how did he take to finding out about Mary," Matt continued,

"We fought, then we fought some more, then we kissed," that earnt quick flick of the eyebrows from Mat, "then we fought some more,"

"And do you think he's going to stick around," Lorraine shrugged

"I wish I knew, he was about to tell me something today but then chickened out, or something, I actually thought he would be gone by now," Lorraine watched closely as Miranda, the barmaid flirted with him, jealously rising in her chest, she and Dean were laughing at something, then she went off to serve someone else,

"you want me to scratch her eyes out," Matt asked, Lorraine smiled at him, she could think of a few things she wanted to do to her, but she didn't own Dean and if he wanted to hook up with the young brunette then she couldn't stop him, Lorraine laughed to herself as she thought about maybe whispering to Miranda that he was gay,

"What," Mat looked at her with a puzzled expression,

"Nothing," Lorraine replied,

"Do you want him to stick around," he asked,

"You know I do," she replied, but it's –"

"complicated," the five of them finished together, Lorraine rolled her eyes as the bar owner walked on to the stage, to introduce them, Lorraine's first song was a solo, just her and her guitar, she was grateful for the interruption, she walked out and the crowd applauded as she strummed the intro to Stevie Nicks '_landslide'__, _

_ڳ_

Dean was amazed at how the whole pub cheered when Lorraine walked out onto the stage, and then cheered even louder when she started to play

"ooh, I love this song," the woman at the table on the left of him squealed, as she started to sway in her seat and sing along with the song, she had been here since before they had arrived, and Dean could tell she had already drunk her fair share of the alcohol in the pub, halfway through the chorus the drunken girl burst into tears, and Dean wondered if an ex-boyfriend was to blame for her excessive drinking, he turned his attention back to Lorraine, even though it wasn't the type of music he normally listened to he was enjoying watching Lorraine up on stage, unaware to the other patrons, and even her band mates, that only hours before she had been the target of a ghost, when she finished the song, she walked the guitar off the stage and came back on with the others as they took up their positions, he knew from listening to them this morning what they were about to play, but he could see the look of confusion on Loraine's face matched his, yet she didn't miss a beat as she sang, matchbox twenty's _ if you're gone_, Nate walked over to her and whispered something in Lorraine's ear that made her look at Dean, a cheeky smile on Nate's face told Dean that Lorraine wasn't aware of this sudden change, as he listened to them he thought about how he was going to tell Lorraine his plans on staying, he wasn't even sure if she wanted him to, and battled with the decision of whether to take the chance of being rejected or not, he knew of other hunters that had families, who would return home after a hunt, so why couldn't he do it, maybe even Sam could find someone, he knew his brother was getting close to Joanne, but how close he wasn't sure, the bar maid returned to him

"get you another one love," she smiled at him, he returned the smile and gave a nod, he knew that she had been flirting with him since he sat down at the table, and on any other occasion he would have jumped at the chance, but he looked at Lorraine, his eyes locking with hers, as she smiled at him, and he knew who he wanted to take home,

ڳ

"Were thinking of sticking around for awhile," Sam told Joanne as they sat on the lounge watching a movie, Joanne's head rested in his lap, and Sam's fingers twisted in her hair

"Really," she replied, "Lorraine didn't say anything,"

"I don't think Deans told her yet," Joanne let out a frustrating sigh,

"Honestly there acting like a couple of fucking school kids," Joanne sat up, "there both stubborn, and bloody infuriating," Sam laughed, "I'm being serious"

"I know," he replied, "Dean's just not the type -"

"Blah, blah, blah," Joanne cut in, "you don't think Lorraine hasn't had enough crap in her life either," Sam held up his hands defensively,

"I'm sure they'll sort it out, sooner or later," he told her

"we'll they better do it quickly, otherwise I'm gonna knock some sense in to both of them," Sam was pretty sure Joanne would too, many times he had wanted to do the same to Dean, he knew that his brother came as close to loving Lorraine as he could, and they had been hunting for so long now they both deserved a bit of happiness.

ڳ

Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala, Lorraine next to him; the sound of the rumbling engine cutting in to the silent night, there had been no storm, and the night was calm and warm, Lorraine had nearly killed Grahame, Nate and James for adding in the matchbox twenty song without telling her, she nearly did it right on the stage, when Nate had whispered 'we thought it was a good song for you and Dean' in her ear, she could think of plenty of other songs better suited like _out of reach _or she was warming to the idea of a murderous cypress hill song,

"So," Dean said, cutting into her thoughts, "Guns 'n' roses, gotta say that surprised me, is there any genre you can't do,"

"Rap and opera ," Lorraine replied actually blushing, they were the only words spoken during the short drive back home, Dean parked the impala in the driveway, they both got out of the car and walked to the door, like two nervous teenagers after a first date, Lorraine had barely shut the door, and was about to say goodnight when Dean grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissed her forcefully, Lorraine returned the kiss, and they made their way up to Lorraine's room, holding onto each other as if it was the last time they ever would, they clothes shed in record time, once again filling each other's desires, A pleasurable two hours later they lay in each other's arms, exhausted but with a full feeling of content Lorraine's head rested on Deans chest, her finger tracing the tattoo on his chest, the tip of Deans fingers ran up and down Lorraine's arm causing Goosebumps,

"Lorraine," he said softly,

"Mmm," she replied dreamily, she was falling asleep

"I wanna stay," Lorraine snapped to alertness, she didn't know what to say,

"Just for a little while," she smiled as she cuddled closer in to his warm body

"Maybe a little longer," he whispered, Lorraine closed her eyes, mixed emotions surged though her body,

"Let's not ruin it Dean," she replied, he gently lifted her face to his and kissed her again, she was right they were both happy at the moment, it wasn't a feeling he felt too often and he wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer.

ڳ

Once again Lorraine was the first one awake in the morning, and already downstairs, waiting for the kettle to boil, she tapped the bench impatiently with her fingers, lost in thought, thinking about what Dean had said last night, it was what she had been waiting for him to say, but the situation was still the same, he was still a hunter, he was still going to end up hurting her, and Mary

"morning," Lorraine let out a small shriek and jumped at the voice, she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the spoon she had used to make her coffee, and turned to the source "whoa," Joanne said in mock defense

"Sorry," Lorraine put the spoon back on the counter, then held up a coffee cup questioningly, and Joanne nodded

"Definitely less dangerous, so how'd it go last night" Lorraine answered with a mischievous smile, "hussy," Joanne laughed "Did he tell you about staying," she asked, Lorraine frowned and nodded, "I thought you'd be a bit happier,"

"I am," Lorraine sighed, "and not, it's still the same though right, he's still going to be in and out of our lives, and anything could happen to him,"

"He could get hit by a bus tomorrow, as well," Joanne added

"Well it will serve him right for not looking both ways before crossing," Lorraine smiled, Joanne smiled sadly at Lorraine's poor attempt of a joke, "and how long do you thinks it's going to be before he gets bored, and moves on, then what, were back to square one,"

"Lorraine, your rambling again, Look, do you want him to stay or not," Joanne asked, Lorraine was quiet for a minute or two, contemplating the question, above all she had to protect her daughter anyway she could, it wouldn't be fair on Mary to have this man in her life just for him to disappear again, she knew what that was like, it was why she had fallen for the first guy who spoke sweet words to her, just to have him cut her off from all her friends and tie her down, literally, but then Mary also had a right to know her father, the kettle whistled loudly and Lorraine felt like her head was going to explode,

ڳ

Dean had been awoken by his daughters babbling though the intercom that sat on the bedside table, the other side of the bed was empty, and he frowned at Lorraine's ability to sneak away unnoticed, if he was going to stick around he was definitely going to have to put a bell on her or something,

"mummummummum" Mary's voice was getting more shrill, he pulled the covers back and headed out the room and down the hallway, Mary was standing in her cot, holding onto the side that rattled loudly as she pushed and pulled on it, Mary stopped when Dean entered the room, she looked at him curiously, while he stood just inside the door, Dean wasn't sure what to think about the expression on his daughters face, it was a mix of wondering and suspicion, as if she was trying to work out why this man was in her room instead of her mother, they stood staring at each other then Mary smiled, the cot rattled again as she bounded excitedly, her arms held out to Dean, asking to be let free of her cage, Dean walked over to her and lifted her out of the cot,

"Mummummummum" Mary babbled again,

"let's see if she downstairs hey, kiddo" he said as he took the toddler down stairs, Lorraine stood at the bench, her back to the doorway, Dean walked over to her and kissed her on the check, catching Lorraine by surprise

"morning," he said, Lorraine spun around and saw Dean, with Mary in his arms comfortably, her heart skipped a beat, an amused smile played on Joanne face, she couldn't help thinking that besides the look of sheer horror on Lorraine's face, the three of them looked perfect together,

"Have fun last night," Joanne teased Dean,

"yeah," he smiled not catching on to her banter, Mary's arms stretched out in front of her to Lorraine, and Dean handed the wriggly toddler over, Lorraine was still shocked by the vision of Dean and Mary, but she did know that if she turned Dean away now she would regret it for the rest of her life

"We were just talking about you," Joanne smiled, bringing Lorraine out of her trance

"Joanne," Lorraine replied alarmingly, giving her a look that read 'I will kill you'

"what, it was good talk wasn't it," Joanne replied, ignoring her sisters glare, Dean looked a little uncomfortable, Lorraine glared daggers at her sister, once again Joanne ignored it, she knew that she had to take over to stop her sister from backing out again, "she was just saying how she would love it, if you guys hung around for awhile," she smiled sweetly, and Lorraine was ready to strangle her with the tea towel in her hands,

"ok" he replied hesitantly, "I'm gonna go check in with Sam," Dean said as he left the room, he had a feeling that he should leave the room, Lorraine put Mary in her high chair, placing a cut up piece of toast in front of her

"I'm gonna kill you," Lorraine said to Joanne,

"Sure you are," Joanne laughed "we'll you do what him to stay don't you" Lorraine laughed awkwardly as she sat down at the table

"of course I do, but for how long, Joanne, just you wait give it two days at the most and he will be gone again, and this time you can pick up the pieces," Lorraine stood up defiantly and went back into the kitchen, and started to wipe down the bench, the only thing she loved about getting nervous or angry was that she ended up with a house that was spotless,

ڳ

Dean knocked before entering Joanne's room, his brother was on the phone, he sat topless on the bed leaning against the bed head, his laptop open on his lap, Dean looked around the room while he waited for his brother to end the call,

"ok thanks Bobby," he said then disconnected the call and placed the phone on the bedside table, Dean groaned, knowing that it wasn't a social call, he was hoping to prove to Lorraine he was serious about staying in her life, and running off now wasn't going to help,

"What are we hunting?" Sam handed the laptop to him, and he scanned the newspaper clippings, there were two of them, dated over the last 3 weeks, the articles were about one teenage girl and an older woman, they had been found dead in a cemetery, Dean looked at him questionably fighting the urge to point out the irony

"Keep reading," Dean scanned the page again, his eyebrows raised with interest

"Mother and daughter,"

"There was another girl with the teenager, says she saw a ghost, no witnesses for the woman though, police think drugs are involved and they where hallucinating,"

"Course they do," Dean commented offhandedly "so where we going," Dean asked hesitantly, knowing that he couldn't turn his back on a job, but that didn't make him feel better about confronting Lorraine

"Tennessee," Dean groaned not looking forward to the 12 hour drive either

ڳ

Dean walked back into the kitchen, Lorraine was washing up the few dishes, Joanne sat at the bench, she saw Dean before Lorraine did and caught the look of uncertainty on his face, then picked up Mary from her highchair and left the room giving Dean a look that said 'good luck', he watched Lorraine for a few seconds before she turned and looked at him,

"What," she said calmly

"We got a job," he told her, Lorraine tried to smile but ended up grimacing,

"We'll you better go do it," she said, and he wrapped his arms around her, her arms circled his waist and she savored the moment,

"We'll be ba-"

"Don't say it Dean," she cut him off as she pulled away, he lent down and kissed her on the forehead,

"I will," he assured her, Lorraine smiled back, this time it was a smile.

Two hours later, Lorraine and Joanne stood at the door as the impala backed out of the driveway and took off down the road,

"I told you," Lorraine snapped at Joanne,

"They said they'll be back, in a week tops,"

"We'll see," Lorraine replied as she walked back inside, leaving Joanne to shut the door hoping that Lorraine wasn't let down again,

* * *


	14. Graveyard Shift

* * *

"Dean, wake up," Sam said from behind the wheel, nudging his brother in the arm, they had only stopped once to swap drivers at St Louis

"What," he asked groggily, Sam pointed to the side of the road, where flashing lights were cutting into the early morning darkness, from the three police cars and ambulance just outside the cemetery, Dean sat up straight rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Sam pulled up behind one of the cars, grabbing their agent badges from the console, they walked over to the scene

"Can I help you," a man wearing a sheriff's badge asked, the boys showed their badges, with a quick flick, then pocketed them

"Just passing though, thought we'd check if you needed any help," Dean said giving the scene a quick sweep with his eyes,

"Not much you can do, girls over there," he pointed to the ambulance, a girl sat in the back wrapped in a blanket, "says her friend was killed by a ghost"

"Ghost really?" Sam asked confounded

"Probably an OD on drugs or something, or a serial killer, maybe both"

"But you don't know for sure," Sam questioned,

"Where still waiting on the lab results for the others," he replied,

"Others," Sam asked nonchalantly

"Yeah this is the third one, bloody idiots, we tried to close off the area, and after the first one happened now everyone thinks it's some big game,"

"So what makes you think drugs are involved" Sam asked

"The witnesses are claiming ghost did it, what do you think," Sam and Dean responded with humorous looks

"You mind if we take a look around" Dean asked

"Knock your selves out,"

"ok, thank you sir," Sam said, they walked over to the body that lay on the ground, a sheet pulled over her, they bent down and lifted the sheet, the girl looked as if she was sleeping, except for the blood that soaked her T-shirt

"Thank you sir" Dean mimicked his brother, Sam hit him playfully

"You think we're onto something" Sam asked

"we just drove 12 hours, Sam, not to mention I've pissed Lorraine off, again, see what you can find out, I'm gonna go talk to the girl," Dean replied,

"You afraid Michelle's gonna show up again" Sam laughed

"Just go," Dean snapped as he headed over to the girl, she was pale and shaking despite the heavy blanket that was wrapped her shoulders "Hey how's it going," Dean smiled, she gave him a frown, her eyes blood shoot from crying, Dean cleared his throat "yeah, ok, can you tell me what happened,"

"You hear about the other two that were killed here," Dean nodded, " we'll Vanessa was with Connie, who was visiting her mother's grave when she died, and Vanessa, she kept going on about a ghost, so we all thought she was going crazy from shock or something, you know, so me and jenny thought it would be fun to check it out" Dean frowned, the amount of times he heard someone say they thought it would be fun to check if a place really is haunted was ridiculous, he was about to scold the girl when he saw Sam rushing over to him, "ok well thanks," Dean turned went turn away, "ah, sorry for your loss" he added as an afterthought the girl let out a small whimper as another set of tears came, Dean gave her a sympathetic smile then walked up to Sam,

"What did she say," Sam asked

"Ah, just, let's check out the haunted cemetery story," Dean told him, "what about you,"

"Alright," Sam was smiling, "last month a woman, Carol, dies in a car accident, nothing abnormal, right, well first victim, Samantha, was her sister, second victim, Connie-"

"Was Samantha's daughter?"

"Right," Sam smiled again,

"You seem surprisingly happy about all this," Dean frowned, Sam ignored him

"All the bodies, where found over here," Dean looked at him waiting for the punch line, "Samantha, Connie AND Carols grave are all on the other side, of the cemetery"

"So what about this Jenny, she any relation,"

"Not that they know of," Sam told him, "but they weren't just all found in the same place Dean, they where all found on the same grave," Dean smiled, know he knew why Sam was smiling, this case was going to be easier than they thought,

"Alright we'll go check in to a hotel and see what we can find out about the grave,"

ڳ

"You ok," Joanne asked her sister as she walked into the lounge room, that had been rearranged this morning, Joanne sat on the arm of the lounge

"I wish people would stop asking me that, I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm bloody great," Joanne looked unconvinced "if I wasn't you'd know,"

"Lorraine you went like this last time you saw Dean,"

"Like what," Lorraine snapped defensively, not slowing as she zoomed across the room, picking up one of the end tables and moving it,

"Rearranging the house,"

"What's wrong with a little change," Lorraine replied, as she stood back and studied the table, not liking where she put it, picked it up and placed it down in another spot

"This is more than change it's bordering on scary, what it is, if you don't slow down your gonna blow a fuse" Lorraine slumped onto the lounge, Joanne slid off the armrest so she sat next to her sister

"I miss Sam too," she whined resting her head on Lorraine's shoulder

"About that, what exactly is going on with you two," Lorraine asked, Joanne sat up abruptly

"Nothing,"

"Oh, sure," Lorraine replied mockingly, "you can't tell me there is nothing going on,"

"ok, ok, maybe there is something going on, I just don't know, what it is exactly" she smiled distractingly "it's like he's holding back, or something," Lorraine nodded in understanding,

"If that's how you feel then how come you're putting so much pressure on me about Dean,"

"because, Lorraine, you have a daughter together, and you obviously love each other," Lorraine looked hopeful, "you guys are past that stage, now, you should be like the couple about to celebrate their silver anniversary," a look of worry washed over Lorraine's face,

"How long do you think it would take us to pack up the house, and move to let's say Florida,"

"Lorraine," Joanne said sternly,

"I'm joking ok," Lorraine smiled, "I'll be fine, let's just see if they come back first,"

"You don't think they will,"

"Oh Sam will for sure, he's smitten, but Dean, give him a couple of days and he'll realize he's made a mistake," Joanne wanted to slap the stupidness out of her sister,

ڳ

"Ok hit me," Dean said, they had been in Tennessee for 5 days now, each lead hitting a dead end, they had managed to rule out anything supernatural with the car crash, or the ghost being carol,

"Alright, the grave belonged to a woman by the name of Julia Roberts,"

"Like the actress," Dean asked

"Yeah like the actress," Sam laughed, "36 years ago she kills herself,"

"36 years is a pretty long time, to lay dormant, any construction done on the cemetery lately," Sam shook his head, "ok what else,"

"I spoke to Carol and Samantha's sister, your gonna love this, Jenny and Connie, are cousins," Dean raised his eye brows curiously, "Jenny's mum, and Samantha, had the different mum's but there father is the same guy, a one Daniel Blake"

"Oh that sly dog," Dean laughed,

"Now this is just gossip," Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed, "this guy was a real player, and he was engaged to Julia,"

"Huh," Dean answered, "so do they say why she killed herself,"

"Just your average housewife gossip,"

"Broken heart, that sort of thing," they both nodded, "so you think this is our girl,"

"Possibly I mean it fits the M.O,"

"ok lets go dig her up," Dean grabbed the car keys off the table, he wanted to get this over and done with and though he would never admit, he was missing Lorraine and Mary,

"Wait, Dean, we don't know for sure, or why, and we can't just go and dig up some woman's grave,"

"You got any better ideas, Sam, or do you want to wait till she kills someone else" he asked,

"No of course not,"

"Well then come on," Dean walked out and Sam had no choice but to follow,

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Sam said as Dean dug up the grave, it was dark, moon sat snuggly behind the clouds and the only light was from the torch that Sam pointed into the grave site,

"Can you just keep that light still please," despite it being cold, you could see where the sweat had soaked though his shirt,

"wait I hear something," Sam whispered, Dean stopped digging and listened to the scuffling sound, Sam pulled out his gun and rested it on the arm that held the torch, turning in circles trying to find the source of the noise, leaving Dean in total darkness, "I think it's coming from over here," he walked off

"Sam, get back here, Sam" Dean whispered, he couldn't see without the torchlight "son of a bitch," he said under his breath as he fumbled in the duffel bag for another torch

Sam walked towards the noise quietly, he knew he was going the right way because the noise was getting louder only now he could tell that it was whispering, a few more steps and the culprits came into view, both the girls screamed when they saw Sam,

"Whoa whoa, its ok," Sam said gently holding both hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you," the girls let out a loud sigh of relief

"What are you doing here," he asked,

"We wanted see if it was true," one of the girls said,

"are you stupid," Sam replied, both girls looked down shamefully, "look just go back home now ok," he watch them turn around and head towards the exit, he headed back to Dean, who he expected wouldn't be too happy with him, that he left him without any light, Sam heard a scream behind him, he turned and ran in the direction of the girls, one of them huddled on the ground shaking uncontrollably,

"What happened," Sam asked her

"She took her," the girl cried,

"Who took her," Sam was crotched down at her level,

"This woman" she babbled a few more incoherent words, pointing in the way that her friend was dragged,

"ok, ok, come with me," Sam said as he pulled her to her feet, and practically dragged her back to Dean, when they reached him Dean stood at the top of the grave, watching the flames dancing in the darkness,

"Who's that," He asked Sam and the girl came up next to him,

"She came with a friend, the ghost got her,"

"damn it," Dean growled, the girl started to cry again, "you hear about a ghost knocking off people somewhere, stay the hell away," he snapped "which way did they go,"

"this way," they grabbed their bags, and ran off after the girl, "oh, no, no, no," the girl fell to her knees as her friends body lay on the ground, "is she dead," she asked the boys, despite the blood that soaked her shit Dean crouched down placing two figures on the dead girls neck, then shook his head, The other girl cried hysterically, she grabbed hold of Sam and buried her face into his chest, Sam placed a comforting hand on her back,

"get her out of here, I'll go fill in the grave," Dean said grabbing the shovel and a torch out of the bag, the girl still held on to Sam as he walked her back to the car,

"So what's your name," Sam asked as they sat in the car,

"Lilly," she replied, "my friend is Abby,"

"Ok, Lilly, I'm Sam," he told her, "tell me what you saw,"

"We were heading back to the car, when that woman she went straight past me, and grabbed Abby, dragging her off,"

"Abby wasn't related to the other three victims by any chance was she" Lilly looked at him indifferently, "never mind,"

"She didn't look human,"

"She was a ghost," Lilly's eyes went wide, Sam hated that look he saw every time, and he knew that Lilly's life would never be the same again, the poor girl had a life of paranoia to look forward to

"So it is true"

"So it would seem," Sam answered as Dean got into the car,

"So what now," she asked

"We'll take you home, then we'll call the cops, tell them where the body is, they take care of her"

"And the ghost," her voice had already taken on a hint of fear that she would never get rid of,

"We'll take care of that," Sam smiled reassuringly

ڳ

Dean had just hung up the phone, they had dropped Lilly off at home then went back to the hotel, "so now what, Sam, I salted that woman," Dean said

"What if it wasn't her, Abby was left on the path, all the rest on the grave," Sam commented

"We'll the usual dump site was on fire," Dean pointed out "ok, then who? What else could be the connection?"

"Also why take Abby, and not Lilly," Sam added

"She grabbed the closest one,"

"No Lilly said she went straight past her," Sam had a look of confusion on his face as he stared at the computer screen hoping that the answer would jump out from it,

"Well, what do we know so far? There all women, it's not prejudice to age, and possibly all family, hers?" he suggested,

"his," Sam said, it suddenly dawning on him, "she getting revenge on his family, remember that time in Lake Manitoc the little boy went after the families until he got the guy who killed him,"

"Yeah, Wisconsin right," Dean said, "I remember that, we need to find this fiancée guy," Sam typed on the computer,

"I got fifteen D. Blakes," Sam said

"Any in Tennessee" Dean asked,

"Nope,"

"Damn it," Dean groaned,

ڳ

The next morning found them in the small town's library/Records registry, the old woman looked like she was in the better half of eighty, her thick glasses perched on the end of her nose magnifying her eyes, giving her the look of an old owl, her thinning hair clipped back tight enough to pull out the wrinkles around her eyes, she gave the boys a stern look as they approached her,

"good morning, Our mum is a huge history buff, and her birthday coming up, and we thought we would surprise her with a family tree," Dean smiled at the woman, who stared at him with boredom and unconcern, "you see where stuck on one of her uncles, a Daniel Blake, we heard he grew up here,"

"30 dollars," she replied, her voice just as hard as her expression, "will give you access to records," Dean pulled out his wallet and handed her the money, "just don't leave a mess," she said snatching the money,

"What sweet old lady," Dean said once they were out of earshot, Sam laughed, as he pulled open one of the file cabinets and flicked though the B section until he found the one he was looking for,

"Daniel Martin Blake, born 15 June 1943, only child, no children,"

"We'll that bites that one," Dean said annoyed,

"What if it didn't go on record," Sam suggested, "say Samantha's mum was already married,"

"Not exactly something you want thrown around as public knowledge, so how sure are we that this is the same guy,"

"I don't know, but I'm running out of ideas," Sam replied

Half an hour later they pulled up outside the old rundown house, they could hardly make out the path under weeds that lead up to the path, before they could reach the porch, the front door hurled open, nearly flying off its rusted hinges and a man who looked like he hadn't showered in days, stood there with a bottle in hand,

"What do you want," He grunted loudly,

"Are you Daniel Blakes," Sam cautiously approached the man

"Who's asking," He replied

"I'm Sam, this is Dean," he indicated to his brother, "we just want to ask you a few questions about Julia," the man scowled

"Not interested," He slammed the door as he walked back into the house,

"I don't have time for this shit," Dean said, as he stopped up the stairs and banged on the door,

"Don't you hear too well, boy," Daniel slurred,

"ok, here's the truth, you managed to piss Julia off something fierce when she was alive and now she's back and killing people," Dean told him, Daniel just looked at him like he hadn't heard a word Dean said,

"Look where trying to find out how we can finally put her to rest," Sam told him, the old man let out a sigh,

"What do you want to know," he said gloomily,

"Whatever you can tell us," Dean replied

"You may not think it now, but I was once known as a ladies' man, and back then it wasn't so taboo,"

"Not according to Julia," Dean remarked

"You wanna hear this or not," Dean cleared his throat and gave him a please continue nod, "but your right, Julia didn't like it. And I had hoped to god that she didn't find out but she did and she walked out on me, the next morning the police came by told me she had killed herself, and I'll tell you now I loved Julia, but surely you know what it like being a man," he tried to validate his actions

"So you know about what's happening in the cemetery,"

"Yeah, I heard." The man responded, his eyes and voice filled with sorrow again,

"And you know the victims," Dean asked

"Yeah," the man nodded, "first my little Sammy," Dean had to cover his smile behind his hand,

"So she is your daughter," Sam asked, ignoring Dean,

"my first, and I loved that little girl, Amanda, her mum, she would bring her round every now and then, after Julia had…" he didn't finish the sentence, "I wasn't put down as father, so Julia wouldn't find out, but I didn't try to cop put of my responsibilities, I paid me child support or whatever it was," he defended himself, "for all my girls…" he trailed off again " Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my sorrows," he held the bottle up and gave it a shake and then shut the door again, As they walked back to the car Dean thought again about Mary, and found himself actually sympathizing with the man,

"So you think it is Julia," Sam interrupted,

"It makes sense, poor guy," Dean said looking back at the house

"What?" Sam laughed,

"At least he did the right thing by his kids; and unless we can come up with another way to get rid of this ghost the poor bastard is going to have to sacrifice himself," Sam was so shocked by what his brother had said he thought maybe he hadn't heard him properly

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"Funny," Dean replied, but his brother was right, before he had found out about Mary, he would have thought the bastard got what he deserved,

ڳ

Daniel Blake stumbled towards the Cemetery, as soon as he entered the gate the ghost of Julia appeared looking exactly the way she had the last time he had seen her,

"Julia" He cried the near empty bottle of jack's smashed to the floor as the man feel to his knees and started to weep, "oh, Julia why?" The big man sobbed, in half an instant Julia stood over him, she reached down and grabbed his hand, and Daniel let himself be lead to the freshly re-filled grave, Julia put a transparent finger to her lips as she laid him down, lowering herself he cold lips rested on his for a moment then Daniel screamed out on agony as his heart was ripped from his chest, a evil smile on his once beautiful fiancée was the last thing he saw.

* * *


	15. Dream come true

* * *

The door slammed shut, waking Dean with a start, Sam walked into the room with an air of frustration, and threw a folded newspaper down on the bedside table, and Dean flinched as it landed with a thud, so close to his head he felt the wind on his face.

"Case Closed," Sam said, Dean blinked his eyes, waiting for them to focus properly, as he picked up the paper, on the front page was a much younger photo of the man they had saw yesterday, the caption at the top of the page read 'cemetery gains one more,"

"Bloody idiot," Dean said, putting the paper back down on the table, "you think it's over now"

"Well she got what she was after," Sam replied, placing the cups of coffee he had also brought on the table that sat between the two beds, Dean noticed the bag in Sam's hand, he nodded towards it,

"What's that?"

"nothing," Sam said as he tried to hide the bag behind him, Dean nodded slightly and looked at the floor then in one quick motion he leaped off the bed and grabbed the bag, Sam didn't have time to react as the bag was snatched from his hands, Dean laughed tauntingly,

"Oh, how sweet, Sammy's bed time pal," Dean laughed as he pulled the small teddy bear from the bag and held it up

"It's for Mary ok," Sam snatched it back,

"Yeah sure it is," he chuckled, then smiled mischievously, "mine's bigger," he said as he pulled a larger teddy out of the bag that sat beside his bed, they both laughed,

"What about Joanne, what's happening with you two," Dean asked, Sam frowned slightly, as he stuffed the bear back into the bag, "what?"

"I don't know man, she's a great girl and everything," Sam stated awkwardly,

"So what's the problem?"

"Mum, Jessica you gotta admit my past record with woman hasn't been too good,"

"So what your gonna just give up on maybe finding someone, is that it," he asked "come on Sam, you're the one that has always wanted that kinda life"

"Aren't you worried, that something is going to happen to Lorraine," he asked "or Mary" he added, Dean didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, of course he worried about it "come on, Dean, I mean where like a magnet for the supernaturally challenged, I don't want to be responsible for someone else death"

"Of course I'm worried, but we've talked about this before you're not responsible for the mum or jess," he snapped,

"Ain't I," Sam's eyebrows rose questioningly, "Mum, and Jessica, died because they got in the way, of the plans for me?"

"Don't say shit like that, you know it's not your fault, " he growled pointing a finger at Sam lividly, Sam sighed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes "none of it was your fault," Dean took a deep breath "so what are you saying, we shouldn't go back," Dean was beginning to get stressed out, in the short time he had known about his daughter, he couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with the little girl, and his feelings for Lorraine was obvious, but he thought about what Sam said, being a part of their lives would put them in danger,

"It's your choice," Sam answered "if we leave now, we should be back in Cedar Falls by midnight," he added looking at his watch.

ڳ

Night had fallen again and Lorraine sat with her chin resting on her folded arms staring fixatedly at the phone that sat in the middle of the table as if it was ready to strike, She was having a debate in her head, weather to ring Dean or not, he had rang a couple of times since they had left but she always left it for the answering machine to pick up, now she wished that she hadn't been so stubborn and answered at least one of the calls herself, she smiled at Joanne as she walked into the room and stood behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders,

"Has it moved yet" Joanne whispered in her ear,

"can you imagine living like this for the rest of your life," Lorraine asked as Joanne slid onto the chair next to hers, "waiting by the phone, wondering IF they're going to walk through that door," she glanced at the clock, she'll have to leave for work in an hour, at least it should take her mind off things for a few hours, Joanne smiled sympathetically and wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her tightly,

"There is no doubt that this is your life weather Dean is in it or not, so why not have the best of both"

"but could you do it," Lorraine asked, Joanne took a few seconds to consider the question, what her and Sam had at the moment was just fun, she cared about the guy a lot, but she didn't think it went any further than that for either of them,

"I think if I loved him enough," Joanne replied, Lorraine rolled her eyes at the corniness of the statement,

"Now how's been reading 'mills and boon' hey" but she knew her sister was right, and she did love Dean, she knew that much, but weather he loved her enough, was another question, "Even with the danger of it,"

"What you mean ghosts showing up, and being kidnapped by psychopaths," Joanne said with a condescending look,

"Ok, ok, I get your point,"

"Honey, it looks to me that ghosts and whatnot will be popping up in your life, if it where me, I would, without doubt, want some gorgeous hunk, looking out for me," Joanne laughed, and Lorraine joined in, both girls sobered when the phone started ringing, and they looked at as if it was a bomb that was going to explode,

"are you gonna answer it," Joanne asked, Lorraine continued to stare, Joanne tutted as she pick up the phone "hello," she sang in to the receiver, "mum, hi," her voice dropped

"I'm not here," Lorraine mouthed waving her hands in front of her,

"no, she's at work" she listened to the response, every month her mother had rung and every month Lorraine had failed to call her back, "I'll let her know when she gets in, bye mum," Joanne disconnected the call before the woman on the other end could rope her into a conversation,

"Ha ha that'll teach you for not letting the answering machine get it," Lorraine smiled

"Are you gonna call her back this time," Joanne asked as she placed the phone back where it had been sitting since Mary had bed put to bed,

"Maybe, one day, I still don't forgive her for what she said to me," Lorraine replied stubbornly, Joanne nodded again understandingly, Lorraine stared at the phone again,

"Why don't you head off now, have a drink before work," Joanne suggested, Lorraine nodded and after checking on Mary, headed out the front door.

ڳ

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, when Lorraine pulled into the street that lead to her house, She was tired and couldn't wait to get into bed and snuggle up to her pillow, her idea of being able to keep her mind of Dean failed miserably as Grahame, James and Nate repeated their questions from rehearsal, plus many more,

"So where is he," Grahame had asked in his fatherly voice, "he got called on a case," _'not exactly a lie'_

"When will he back," was Nate's question "when he's finished," _'maybe'_

"And is he coming back," James added, "that's what he told me," _'so he did_, she finally had to tell them that if they kept asking questions that she would never let them interfere with her love life again, that had earned a hearty round of laughs,

"What love life," Grahame managed to say though snorts of laughter, "till this bloke showed up, everyone thought you had take a vowel of celibacy," Lorraine didn't see the funny side and let them know with one of her assassinating glares,

"Come on, Lorry, you know were just messing with ya," Nate said putting an arm around her shoulders,

"so glad to cater to your entertaining needs," she replied sharply, and the fact that song after song, the drunken women requested love songs, every now and then a bloke would request a song she really enjoyed performing, but with the ratio of about 3 women to 1 man, it was like night of the broken hearted, which made her think about Dean even more, and how much she would miss him, if he did decide not to come back, she let out a loud sigh of relief when her house came in to view, she pulled into the garage and waited until the door had closed before she got out of the car, she entered in though the kitchen, and found Joanne standing in front of the kettle,

"Hey, how'd it go," Joanne asked her,

"Do you really know how many songs there are about someone's heart getting broken," Lorraine sighed, "seriously, and there not all country songs either," Joanne laughed, and handed her a cup

"Here, I made you a café-chocolate-vodka-valium-latté; it'll help you sleep,"

"Oh, just what I need," Lorraine laughed accepting the cup of hot chocolate and vodka taking a sip, "can you believe we had an Usher fan who requested _confessions_"

"Did you do it," Joanne laughed,

"No, told him, if he wanted to hear it he had to do it by himself, no music,"

"And did he,"

"Oh, yeah, he wasn't too bad either," Lorraine told her, "it was very funny, turned his hat to the side of his head and tried to rap and everything, but he did good, so I downloaded the tabs on Sleazy Joes computer, and got him to do an acoustic to _burn _with me, we had the whole pub, in stitches," Joanne laughed again then finished her own drink then rinsed out the cup,

"try and get some sleep ok, I'll see you in the morning," Joanne said, then turned and left the room switching off the light leaving Lorraine in darkness, the moon swept enough light into the kitchen as Lorraine sat at the bench sipping the hot drink, her ears pricked as she heard the distinctive sound of the front door closing, she had heard Joanne footsteps ascend the stairs, so she knew it couldn't be her, then a whispered murmur and shuffling from the lounge room, she quietly set the cup back on the bench and grabbed her gun out of her bag, careful not to make any noise that would alert the intruders that she knew they were there, creping out of the kitchen she placed a hand on the wall and followed the hallway down so she was behind the intruders, tip toeing in the lounge room, she saw two figures whispering and had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, she cocked the gun aiming at the taller of the two

"Should have had that thing ready when you picked it up," said the shorter one

"Oh god," Lorraine sighed as she flicked the light switch illuminating the room, "I could of shot you, what the hell are you doing,"

"The lights where off, we didn't want to wake you," Dean said smiling his cheeky grin,

"Sorry Lorraine, we were gonna sleep down here" Sam said sheepishly, Lorraine lowered the gun she would have laughed at the sight of two grown men each with a teddy bear tucked up under their arm, but the realization of the familiarity set in, it was her dream, nearly the same dream she had been having ever since she had had Mary,

"So did you beat the case," Lorraine asked, a smile finally playing on her lips

"Come on, you have to ask," Dean replied as he took off his jacket,

"I'm actually just gonna go straight to bed" Sam said walking out the room,

"So is she sleeping," Dean asked, shocking Lorraine again with how her dream was turning into a vision after all,

"Like a baby," She smiled, already knowing what Dean's response would be

"Great you got any food," he walked towards the kitchen, Lorraine laughed astonishingly, "I'm joking" he smiled putting his arm around her and kissing her on the lips "I told you I'd be back," Lorraine couldn't stop the few tears that ran down her face, Dean wiped at them with his thumb, "you ok," he asked concernedly

"Fine, it's like a dream come true," Lorraine replied, Dean smiled at her as he led her up the stairs, Lorraine could hear the shrieks of excitement coming from Joanne's room as her and Dean walked arm in arm towards Mary's room, they stood in the door way watching Mary sleep, the night light casting an angelic glow over their daughter, Dean nodded his head towards their bedroom, a suggestive smile on his face, Lorraine returned the smile as she followed him.

ڳ

Lorraine opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Deans face, he was still sleeping, Lorraine smiled and couldn't believe she had woken up next to this man, every morning for the last six years, besides the time he was off hunting of course, but he always came back and making up for lost time was worth the loneliness when he was away, she turned off the alarm that had pulled her from her sleep, and Dean turned restlessly, but didn't wake, she kissed him on the cheek then got up, regrettably leaving the comfort and warmth of the bed and the man that occupied it, she had to wake up Mary and get her to school before driving to Waterloo, where she was now a member of staff at the Cedaloo psychiatric hospital, She had started a internship there when she had received her certificate of psychology, and two years later joined the payroll, she had given up performing much to the bands protests, every now and then though, on special occasions, they managed to drag her up on stage and do song with them, she did miss performing with them, despite some of the costumes, she had to admit she had a lot of fun times with them,

"you off to work" a voice came from the bed, pulling her back to the present, Lorraine turned and smiled, then walked over to the bed, sitting down she stroked Deans face with the back of her hand and then rested it on his bare chest,

"yeah, I got a new patient, thinks his next-door neighbor is the devil," Lorraine laughed at Dean's concerned look, "no, trust me, he's not the devil, a little scary but definitely not,"

"you need me to get Mary to school," he asked as he stretched and yawned, He and Sam had arrived back from North Dakota late last night, just in time for Mary's birthday who was asleep by then and still didn't know that he had returned,

"no, you get some sleep, I'll drop her off on my way," Lorraine loved how easily Dean had adapted to life as a parent, she honestly had to admit that she didn't think he would, but Mary had become the center of his universe, and quite the daddy's little girl, she learnt quickly that if she wanted something she would have better luck asking her father, Lorraine had thought it was cute at first but as Mary grew so did her requests, many times her and Dean ended up fighting over it, He always promised to cut back but everyone, including Mary, knew that the she had him wrapped around her finger, knowing there was nothing Dean wouldn't do for his little girl, which worried Lorraine, not just because of the social impact it could have on her daughter, always getting what she wants, but because it made her the perfect target for any supernatural being wanting revenge on either Dean or Sam.

"But I do need you to remember to pick up a few things from the shops," Lorraine stood up, smoothing her jacket, "I'll leave a list on the bench," Dean groaned and pulled the covers over his head, one of the things he hated about his domesticated life was shopping, he actually missed the days when on a job he would just duck into a corner store, grab what he needed and be done with it, but with one of Loraine's list, meant he would be walking around the shops for about three hours,

"few things my ass," his mumbled voice came from under the blankets, Lorraine laughed quietly as she walked out, She entered Mary's room, her room was swamped with teddy bears and Barbie dolls, two collected from each hunt the brothers did, Mary could name all of them, but Lorraine gave up trying to remember them all when their names seemed to change every week, under the mass of stuffed animals that sat on the bed, she spotted her daughter, she moved a few of them out of the way and sat down and gently stroked Mary's curls,

"happy birthday, darling" she whispered loudly, "wake up, time to go to school," Mary stirred and pulled a face that reminded her of Dean, then pulled the covers over her head, the giraffe, elephant and snake fell to the floor, where they joined their friends that had fallen off during the night, Lorraine smiled to herself, another subject that Her and Dean where constantly arguing about was how much Mary she know about what her father and uncle did, Lorraine wanted Mary to have an as normal upbringing as possible, whereas Dean wanted her to be prepared, finally agreeing on teaching her enough to keep her safe and what things she should tell them straight away

"I don't wanna go to school," she whined, "I wanna wait till daddy gets back," she said showing her stubborn streak,

"I left a birthday surprise for you in my room," Lorraine smiled, wide green eyes filled with excitement appeared from under the blanket, Mary didn't bother to pull the blankets out of the way, she jumped out of the bed and ran from the room,

"Daaaadddddeeeeee" Mary squealed as she ran down the hallway

ڳ

Dean smiled at the sound of his daughter, then prepared himself for what he knew was coming, he groaned as Mary practically flew though the air, and landed on Dean, her arms wrapped around his neck so tightly that he thought they would have to be surgically removed,

"Hey, kiddo"

"I missed you so much, daddy, where did you go, what did you do, did you get me anything" Mary said in one breath, Dean was amazed she didn't pass out, he smiled at her and nodded to the chair by the dressing table, Mary squealed again and ran over to the giant teddy bear it was nearly bigger than her, she dragged it back to the bed, jumping up on her father again,

"mummy says I have to go to school," she said at a more reasonable speed, "please tell I don't have to," Dean looked at Lorraine, who now stood at the doorway, arms crossed and an amused smile on her face, then back to Mary who's lip had dropped so low she could trip on it, he wasn't sure who's wrath he wanted to come up against, he thought maybe Mary's was the better of two choices,

"I'm sorry kiddo, but your mums right you have to go to school," Mary pouted,

"come on, I put your clothes on the bed, go get dressed, then meet me downstairs" Lorraine told Mary, she shot her father one last pleading look before doing as she was told, dragging the teddy behind her, "and try not to wake uncle Sam," she called after her

"You're a bitch, sending her to school on her birthday," Dean replied

"I'd watch it if I was you," Lorraine scolded jokingly, "see you tonight," she added then headed down stairs, Dean laughed as he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling, and thought about how his life was at this moment, he often did this after getting back from a hunt, he missed both of the girls in his life when he was gone, and he was happy to finally have somewhere to call home, he heard the front door open and then close again, letting him know that they had gone, then he leaned out of the bed and grabbed the duffel bag that lay on the floor, his hand searched around in the bag until it found what he was looking for, he pulled the small velvet box out of the bag and opened it.

* * *


	16. A unsupernatural birthday

* * *

"hello," Lorraine said as she pushed the speaker phone button, it had been a long day, most of it spent with her new client trying to work out, why the devil would want to move next door to him, finally coming to the conclusion that the neighbor, who was about to celebrate 92nd birthday, was planning to make an army of evil cats, and take over the world,

"Lorraine, I'm so glad I finally got you,"

"How'd you get this number," Lorraine said suddenly missing her new client,

"I rang the house, what's-his-name, gave me the number"

"you know his name, mum" Lorraine said abruptly, deciding which method of torture she would use on Dean, Lorraine and her mum had slowly started to talk again a few years ago, Just after Mary had turned four, her mum had played the deprived grandmother card and Lorraine couldn't help but feel guilty, Lorraine found out later that, her mother's social circle had started on the grandparent voyage of life, and Victoria was ready take up her role of the doting grandmother,

"I was just wondering when you were coming to see me again," her mother's voice filled the room, and Lorraine could already feel the slight thumping in her head, "Betty and Gerald are coming over this weekend-"

"look mum, I'm really busy at the moment, can you call back tonight when I'm home," Lorraine cut her off, she wasn't in the mood and she still had some paperwork to finish, she looked at the clock, _ damn it _she thought to herself, she had 20 minutes to pick up Mary, "ok, bye mum," she disconnected the call before her mother could start another verse, annoyed that the 'doting grandmother' didn't even remember that it was her granddaughters birthday, the phone rang again instantly, Lorraine pressed the button, "look mum, I have to pick up Mary"

"Oh you poor thing," Joanne said, Lorraine sighed as she continued to scurry around the room, preparing to leave,

"Talk quick I gotta pick up Mary,"

"So I heard, Just wondering if I needed to bring anything tonight," Joanne asked

"No, it's alright; I got everything under control,"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then,"

"Uh huh," Lorraine went to disconnect the call "shit, wait,"

"What!"

"Dean and Sam are back," there was silence, a few months after the boys moved in, Joanne had found her own place, she had wanted Sam to move with her, but he declined, they ended whatever relationship they had and since then, if she could help it, Joanne would only visit when they were away on a job, "you still there,"

"Yeah," her voice sounded distant,

"You gonna be ok tonight, your still coming over aren't you"

"Of course, how many times does my only niece turn 8" Lorraine could hear the apprehension in her voice,

"ok, then I'll see you tonight," she disconnected the call and looked at the clock cursing out loud, if she didn't leave now she would be late, she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door,

She made it to Mary's school in record time, parking the car in the first available place she could find, and then went to wait for Mary outside her classroom, the bell rang just as she reached the room, and the children filed out of the class room, each child running excitedly to their parents, Mary was the last one as she walked out, Lorraine could tell she had been crying,

"Baby what wrong," Lorraine crotched down, so she was eye level with her daughter,

"Billy's having a birthday party on the weekend, and he said I'm not allowed to come" she sniffed, it wasn't the first time she had picked a crying Mary up from school on a Friday, it wasn't the kids fault it was the parents,

"come on sweetie, let's go see daddy," Lorraine grabbed her daughters hand who had seemed to brighten a little, It wasn't long before the town gossipers where asking questions about the man that suddenly appeared in Lorraine's life, and unable to give a straight answer, needless to say it wasn't long before Lorraine and Mary were no longer invited to birthday parties, or morning tea, Soon after that there were whispers of the mysterious Winchester brothers, and Lorraine understood why it was important that Dean and Sam didn't stay in one town to long, the isolation fitted Lorraine perfectly but it broke her heart every time her daughter came home crying about another birthday party she wasn't invited to, she didn't want to keep uprooting Mary so she tried her best to ignore the rumors, which was also why Mary's birthdays only involved family, as Lorraine turned to leave she noticed a little boy sitting in the classroom, swinging his legs back and forth, and expression on his face that told any other 8 year old he was tough, but any other parent could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes, "Derek you wanna lift home," she said to the boy, he looked at her harshly, then as if he had no choice got up off the chair and stalked out of the room, the teacher gave Lorraine a smile of appreciation, Derek's father had turned into an alcoholic shortly after his wife Patricia had run off on him, Lorraine knew what had really happened, and on more than one occasion Derek had been left waiting for his father to pick him up, Derek's stepmother had no time within her busy high maintenance schedule to pick him up either, Lorraine had even called a social worker, but because he was feed and clothed and in no immediate physical danger there was nothing that they could do, as they walked back to the car Mary grabbed Lorraine's hand tightly, she was aware that Derek had been branded the class bully but she couldn't help take pity on the young child,

After dropping Derek off with his stepmother, interrupting her manicure, Lorraine and Mary entered the kitchen of their own house, and the first thing she noticed was the chair in front of the pantry door, and the line of salt that circled about three feet around it, the bags of groceries still sat on the bench,

"Dean, Sam" Lorraine yelled panic already rising in her throat, as she ran out of the room, she screamed as she smacked in to someone, "Shit Dean, what the hell is going on with the pantry," Dean smiled sheepishly, his head titled forward, Sam behind him trying not to fall over from laughing

"I swear, Lorraine, that was the biggest rat I have ever seen," Lorraine laughed relieved that it wasn't worse,

"your unbelievable you are," she replied as she grabbed a empty container, and a tea towel, and headed to the pantry, Dean rushed over to Mary and she started giggling as Dean picked her up and held her in front of him, Lorraine laughed again at the sight of the grown man, who hunted demons, hiding behind a 7 year old because of a rat, she opened the door and saw the culprit, and tried to catch it all the while Mary giggled, Sam laughed and Dean repeatedly yelled 'get it, get it,'

ڳ

With the rat taken care of, Lorraine started cooking dinner, Dean and Mary where in the lounge room watching 'Finding Nemo,' and Sam was in the shower, Missouri had arrived earlier and was getting settled into the spare room, She smiled as she could hear Dean and Mary laughing at the movie, It was Mary's favorite, and she was sure that Dean would never admit it was his too, she had just put the pasta on the stove when two strong arms encircled her waist, Dean kissed her on the check

"I think I miss these home cooked meals the most," he said

"The most," Lorraine asked mockingly

"We'll maybe not the most," he smiled that sexy grin that still had the same affect on Lorraine as it when she had first met him.

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen, Lorraine pulled away, her face had already started to turn warm, and it wasn't just because of the stove, Dean shot his brother a look of annoyance, Sam smiled in response, "sorry," he said as he sat at the bench,

"Grandpa Bobby," Mary's ear piercing squeal was heard,

"I'll get it," Sam gave another knowing smile, as he walked out of the room, Mary was at the door

"come on, come on, come on," she jumped up and down, not quiet tall enough to reach the top latch, Bobby had been a wonderful substitute grandfather to Mary, doting on her as just as much as her father and uncle did, Sam unbolted the latch and Mary impatiently opened the door and leapt in to Bobby's arms, anyone would of thought that she had springs instead of legs,

"Happy birthday darling," he laughed, it was a strange sound for Sam, Bobby carried Mary into the kitchen Sam followed behind,

"Bobby, hey man, how's it going," Dean smiled, greeting him with a handshake,

"Thanks for coming Bobby," Lorraine kissed him on the cheek,

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied placing Mary on the ground,

"You wanna see what I got," Mary said excitedly, grabbing Bobby by the hand, and trying to pull him out of the room, Sam swept Mary off the floor and swung her around

"Settle down," he placed her back on her feet, "go back and watch Nemo,"

"You're no fun, uncle Sam," she pouted but did as she was told,

"So what's been happening," Dean asked, Lorraine had roped him into peeling potatoes,

"Oh, just you're usual," Bobby replied, "demon over in -"

"No, don't, we are having a demon free day" Lorraine cut him off

"Hello," Joanne sung, as she walked thought the door, Lorraine had know her long enough to know that she was masking how she really felt,

"You were saying" Dean teased, and Lorraine shoot him a be nice look

"Look what I brought," Joanne continued

"Uncle Mat," Mary squealed once again, Lorraine was amused by the fact that Mary had more adopted family than biological, along with uncle Nate and Grandma Missouri, she was one very adored little girl, "uncle Mat today's my birthday, guess what I got…" Mary's voice faded as she dragged Matt up to her room,

Lorraine caught the uncomfortable glances that was being transferred between Joanne and Sam, she could tell Missouri was studying them intently, "why don't you all go into the lounge room, me and Jo can finish in here," Dean jumped off the stool a little too quickly to be subtle, and ran out the room

"How you going," Lorraine asked, once they were alone, Joanne smiled, but Lorraine could see underneath the mask,

"I'm fine," she replied taking up Deans job peeling potatoes, Lorraine gave her a look of disbelief, Missouri also, "really I am, it's been 6 years, Lorraine, sure the guy broke my heart, but still it was just a fling, I'm moving on,"

"You understand why he did though don't you," Loraine and Sam had had many conversations over the years on the subject,

"Of course, but it doesn't make it any easier," Joanne replied, "now can we just drop it and enjoy the night, your daughter has survived 8 years living with you, now that is something to celebrate," Joanne smiled, Lorraine threw a wet cloth at her and they both laughed, it was a rare occasion for Lorraine to have a whole day of normality, and she was enjoying it.

ڳ

"Come on missy, time for bed," Lorraine said as _Nemo_ finished for the second time that night, Matt and Nate had left hours ago, and then Joanne soon after,

"but I don't want to go to bed," Mary yawned, her eyes drooping,

"I'll get her," Dean stood up,

"don't worry I got her," Lorraine said picking her up, Mary's head rested on Lorraine's shoulder, as she carried her to her room,

Dean sat back down and turned to Sam once Lorraine had left the room,

"So you still having problems with Joanne," he asked

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on, dude, I saw the evil looks she was giving you all night, she was ready to exorcise your ass," Dean laughed, Sam didn't reply he preferred talking to Lorraine about this subject anyway, Sam scoffed and shook his head

"How long are you going to carry that box around in your pocket," Sam asked changing the subject, it was Deans turn to be silent, he wasn't aware Sam knew about it "I'm not stupid Dean, and either is Lorraine,"

"You think she knows," Dean asked with concern

"What that she's not stupid, yeah, I think so," Sam laughed at his brother's expense, "no, I don't think she knows about the box, but it won't take her long to figure it out,"

"Just figured it was time to make an honest woman out of her," Dean smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment, the whole idea of getting married still seemed weird for him because for so long he didn't think it would ever be possibility for him but they had been living together for 7 years now, and they had Mary, it seemed like it was the right thing to do, even if it was the only thing that he ever did right,

"Seriously, Dean I don't think she bothered about it," it was actually just the other day, Sam had found the box while he was looking for some silver bullets, and out of his own curiosity had brought the subject up with Lorraine, She had laughed at the idea of Dean ever proposing to her, and even though she didn't doubt Dean feelings for her she knew that if it wasn't for Mary he wouldn't even be here in the first place, so she was happy with the way things were, "just make sure you do it for the right reasons,"

"And what about you, when you gonna patch things up with Joanne," Dean teased,

"I'm going to bed," Sam announced rolling his eyes,

"Oh, come on man," Dean exclaimed,

"Goodnight Dean," Sam laughed quietly as he stood up

"Bitch" Dean laughed

"Jerk," Sam walked out of the room, he meet Lorraine at the top of the stairs,

"Off to bed then," she asked

"Yeah"

"You ok,"

"Yeah," Lorraine looked at him like he was a specimen in a jar, Sam laughed, "don't do that,"

"What," she exclaimed

"You're studying me again,"

"sorry, occupational hazard," she smiled sheepishly, "see you in the morning," Lorraine descended the stairs, she wished Sam would let go off the past and move on with his life, but it seemed it was easier for him, to keep blaming himself, Dean still sat on the lounge, she sat down next to him, and Dean placed an arm around her shoulders as she cuddled up to him, he kissed her on the forehead, thinking about what Sam had said,

"today was good, no ghosts no demons, and we had birthday cake," Lorraine said, Dean chuckled, Lorraine stayed contently in Deans arms, everything seemed perfect, and it had been a long time since she felt like she had a normal life.

ڳ

The next morning Lorraine sat in her study finishing the reports she had failed to complete yesterday, she could hear Mary playing in her room, her mother hadn't called back last night and it hadn't surprised her in the least,

Sam, Bobby and Dean were still asleep, and she had herd Missouri down in the kitchen Lorraine froze at the words she just heard from her daughter, getting up from the chair she crept to Mary's room and stopped just outside her door,

"and then we had cake," Lorraine realized she wasn't playing with her toys anymore, she was talking to someone, from where she was standing, she could see in to her room and Dean still lay asleep, Sam's door was shut "that's what grandpa Bobby said," Lorraine could only hear one side of the conversation, "I know that, silly," another pause, "ok love you too, grandpa" Lorraine felt all the air escape from her lungs,

"Mary, who are you talking to," Lorraine said as she entered the room, her heart thudded loudly in her ears, Mary looked at her innocently,

"Grandpa John,"

"Can you see him?"

"Not anymore, Grandma needed him," Lorraine tried to sound calm, and mentally command her heart beat to slow down, "do you talk to grandma too,"

"She was here last night, she wished me happy birthday," the girl smiled excitedly "she told me that she is Daddy and Uncle Sam's mummy, is that why we have the same name,"

"That's right, sweetheart, it is" Lorraine sighed not entirely sure how to handle this situation "Mary," she sat down next to her daughter, "do they visit often,"

"Oh, they pop in every now and then," Mary replied as if she was talking about a friend from school, Lorraine didn't know if she was dealing with a 7 year olds imagination, or if Mary was really talking to her dead grandparents,

"Mary, have they ever tried to hurt you,"

"Mum," she exclaimed, "don't be silly they love me," Lorraine forced a smile at her daughter,

"Why didn't you tell me they visited before," Mary shrugged, as she brushed her doll's hair

"Can I go watch Nemo now," she asked, Lorraine smiled and nodded towards the door,

"off you go, I'll be down in a minute," Mary got up and ran out of the room, Lorraine sat trying to get her head around this new information, she couldn't rule out that she was actually talking to them, she knew too much to just put down to her imagination, But she defiantly needed to talk to someone, she heard Missouri rattling around in the kitchen, and headed down the stairs,

"Morning love," Missouri greeted her cheerily, "coffee," Lorraine smiled approvingly,

"Dean's gonna love you," she replied as she spotted the mass of bacon, eggs and sausages Missouri had laid on the bench ready to cook for breakfast, "but before you start luring the men out of bed, can we have a talk," Missouri either sensed the seriousness, or read the look on Lorraine's face, or her mind, which Lorraine wouldn't put past her

"Sure, love" Lorraine closed the door connecting to kitchen and lounge room, and accepted the coffee, Missouri handed to her,

"It's about Mary," Missouri nodded in understanding, "I caught her just before, she told me she was talking to John," Missouri didn't show any hint of surprise, "you know don't you" she nodded

"sorry, love, all children have psychic abilities some of them grow out of it, some just stop listening, and some are passed down by their parents, did you really think your could have a child and not pass on your gift," she told her,

"But I have visions. dreams, Missouri, I don't see dead people, unless there about to attack me" she added although it made sense that Mary would inherit some psychic ability from her, she had apparently inherited hers from her real father, who ever that may have been, and no doubt Mary will pass it on to her children

"It was just a pick of the draw, I guess" she explained,

"Huh, _you guess_, so what it's like that movie _the sixth sense_," Missouri gave her a look that told her she didn't know what she was talking about, "the little boy sees dead people,"

"I know I seen it, stupid movie if you ask me," she frowned, "but I don't think Mary quiet sees them like that, more as they were before they passed on"

"well that's a relief," Lorraine hated the thought of her daughter seeing things like she had seen in that movie, "so is it really john and Mary," Lorraine asked getting the next worrying question off her chest,

"the energies that I sensed are not evil, but I can't tell you for sure if there John and Mary," she got up from the table and walked over to the stove and started cooking the bacon, while Lorraine started cooking toast, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Lorraine, Mary will be just fine,"

"How do you think Dean will handle it," Lorraine remembered back to when the man she thought was her father found out about her abilities, she knew she had no reason to, but she couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in pit of her stomach, that Dean would react the same way

"He's nothing like him, Lorraine and you know that," Missouri placed an assuring hand on Lorraine's shoulder, Lorraine smiled

"I know," she sighed, but the feeling lingered, the woman had just finished cooking as three hungry men walked into the kitchen Missouri and Lorraine laughed at the pleasingly goofy grins on their faces.

* * *


	17. Vocies in the closet 101

* * *

A few hours later, Missouri had gone and Lorraine sat in her study trying to finish the paper work, her mind kept going back to how she was going to tell Dean about his daughters new found gift, she looked down at the paper that sat in front of her and realized that she had made another mistake, she crumpled up the piece of paper, and pulled out another form, her last one, letting out a agitated sigh, she would have to pick up some more from work before the end of the weekend, she was about to re-start on the new form when her mobile rang

"hello," she listened to the voice on the other end, "can't you get some- ok, ok, I'll see you soon," she snapped the phone shut, this was the last thing she needed, it wasn't uncommon for her to be called in on the days off when one of her patients got out of control, now not only did she have to deal with Mary's predicament, she now had to deal with her Devil obsessed patient, she picked up her bag and went searching for Dean,

"Please daddy," she heard Mary's voice, she walked into her room, Dean had an uncomfortable look on his face,

"Uh," he said spotting Lorraine "I'm sure your mum will,"

"But I want you to play," she replied, her big eyes wide with pleading,

"and I just got called in to work," she told them, a amused smile on her face, she knew he was avoiding the ineverable, never once before had he been able to talk his way out of Mary's demand

"Oh, man," Dean sighed, Mary smiled with satisfaction, as Dean sat down next to her

"Here you be this one," she said handing him a Barbie doll.

"have fun," Lorraine sang as she walked out of the room, Dean shot her a glare and Mary giggled contently, She walked down the stairs Sam was in the lounge room his trusty laptop open, Bobby was reading an old book, that looked like it was about to fall apart,

"I gotta go to work," She told them,

"You seen Dean," Sam asked looking up from the screen,

"Yeah," Lorraine smiled, "he's upstairs playing dolls," Sam and Lorraine laughed at Bobby's horrified expression,

ڳ

"What the hell happened," Lorraine rushed down the corridor of the hospital, accompanied by one of her colleagues, he was a few years older that Lorraine but they had both started working at the hospital at the same time, alternating the day and night shifts,

"The guy just went berserk," he informed her, not very well though

"Have you medicated him?"

"Yeah, Doc peters, gave him 50 mls," it was enough to knock out a horse, she spotted her boss standing outside the room,

"Thanks for coming in," he gave Lorraine a smile that sent a shiver up her spine,

"You wanna tell me what happened," she snapped,

"orderly came into give him his lunch, and he started to attack him, claiming he was trying to kill him," Lorraine noticed the small framed orderly sitting on a chair an icepack covered his eye, and his lip was bleeding, Edward had now been upgraded to dangerous,

"You ok," she asked him, he nodded his response, she could hear Edward still yelling,

"And what about the 50 mls, damn it, Allan you could of killed him,"

"Dose he sound dead to you," he pointed to the closed door,

"ok," she sighed, "you," she pointed to the security guard who stood outside the door, "come with me but keep your gun in its hoist ok, I don't need you to get excited and trigger happy ok," the security guard who name tag read Joe nodded, Lorraine opened the door slightly, she flinched back as a chair hit the door, "Eddie, it's me Lorraine can I come in," she asked soothingly, it went silent, she tried entering again, Edward had sat down on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room that was bolted to the floor, although the mattress sat against the wall blocking the window, "hi, Eddie, this is Joe, is it alright if he comes in with me," the man eyed the other suspiciously

"He's trying to kill me," Edward whispered

"Who is," she picked up the chair and sat down in front of him

"The devil," he looked around franticly,

"Is that why your mattress is up against the window," he nodded,

"So he can't see me,"

"You hurt someone pretty badly before Eddie,"

"He was one of them," she reminded him of a scared little kid

"No, he wasn't Eddie, and I met with Mr. Johnson, he's not one of them either," suddenly Edwards's eyes turned dark and he frowned at her

"you're one of them, your eyes are just as black as the others" he spat, Lorraine looked shocked, she had had many patients before who claimed devils and demons, but never one who accurately described the black eyes, Edward lunged at Lorraine catching her off guarded, "die," he screamed as his hands encircled her throat, the grip was tight and Lorraine struggled for breath,

"Eddie, stop," she struggled to get the words out, Joe pulled at the angered man, Allen and two other men rushed into the room, they managed to finally pull him off, she heard the crack of his skull as they threw him onto the bed frame and tried to strap him down, Edwards screams reverberated in her ears, Lorraine coughed her hands gently rubbed her tender and swollen throat as she tried to take quick shallow breaths.

ڳ

"Lorraine, can I see you in my office please," Allen popped his head out of the door as she walked past,

"I really need to get home, can it wait till tomorrow," it was already starting to get dark, she had just finished giving her statement to the police, as a standard procedure, that whenever an attack happened the police had to be notified and statements made, she hated doing it, because she knew how disturbed these people were and half the time they weren't in their right minds, and it was a waste of time, because there was nothing the police could actually do anyway,

"it won't take long," he walked back into his office, Lorraine glanced at the exit, she was so close, she sighed frustratingly then entered the room, "shut the door," Lorraine did as she was told, Allen opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses,

"Drink,"

"no thanks," Lorraine replied firmly, he poured to two glasses anyway, then stood up and walked to Lorraine giving her one of them, she took the glass but just held it, he stood close enough to her that it made her uncomfortable,

"So how are things at home," he looked her up and down, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and Lorraine knew that this wasn't his first drink tonight,

"There fine Allen, and I should really get going," she turned to walk out and he grabbed the top of her arm,

"surely, you must get lonely," he ran a figure down her face, "that man of yours away all the time," it wasn't the first time that Allen had shown interest in Lorraine but it usually didn't go any further than the odd undressing with his eyes.

"Allen your drunk, let go off me," her boss chuckled, as he drowned the glass contents then put it on the desk, he put a hand on Lorraine's waist and pulled her to him, Lorraine threw her drink in his face,

"you like it rough do you," He slapped her, then grabbing her upper arms pushed her over to the desk, forcing her onto it, Lorraine nearly gagged from the stench of the alcohol on his breath,

"Allen, Stop," she cried out, he let go of her arms to fumble with his belt buckle, then Lorraine swung at him, her fist connected with his check, he was so drunk that he stumbled back from the force, he looked up at her shock and anger on his face, she had reached the door and had already junked it open "you better find another job, missy,"

"Shove it up your ass, bastard," Lorraine walked out of the room, her check stung where he had slapped her and she rubbed it gently.

ڳ

"I'm back," Lorraine called out as she walked through the front door, three empty Pizza boxes sat on the lounge room table, and she could hear the three men chattering in the kitchen,

"there's some pizza in the fridge for you," Sam called out, Lorraine walked straight into the downstairs bathroom, her lip and cheek had swollen, and the marks around her throat stood out like a neon light, she splashed her face with water, then exited the room,

"Hey, how'd it go," Dean stood up, and rushed to her when he saw her, "what the hell happened,"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Lorraine replied, as she filled the kettle,

"I kept telling you that job was dangerous," he growled,

"Oh, yes and yours is just a walk in the park," Lorraine retaliated, "but you don't have to worry anymore I got fired tonight," Dean held the icepack out to her, "I said I'm fine, just leave it alone, ok," Bobby and Sam looked at her with concern on their faces not sure whether to say anything, Lorraine stormed out of the room,

"Hey," Dean yelled after her, "don't you walk away from me, don't you dare come home covered in bruises and not tell me what happened,"

"A patient got a little out of control, ok that's it," Lorraine snapped, stopping halfway up the stairs to turn back

"And they fired you for that,"

"No," she didn't want to tell him about Allen,

"Then why,"

"What's the big deal, you don't want me working there anyway," she continued up the stairs and walked in to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, she started to undress ready for a shower, when Dean pushed open the door,

"You ok," he said his voice calmer, she walked over to him, and placed her hands on his waist, he gently rubbed his thumb over the bruises on her neck,

"I'll be fine," she smiled then kissed him. "ok, one of the patients thought I was a threat to him, it's not uncommon, usually I can get out of the way but he caught me off guard he said my eyes where as black as the others," he took a step backwards, Lorraine noticed the sudden movement and frowned, "do you really think I would tell you that, if I was possessed,"

"Fair enough, continue," he replied

"they have them so doped up in there half the time they can't tell the difference between reality, and fantasy, but he said black eyes, not red eyes or glowing eyes, like all the others, black," she stepped towards him, Dean took another step back, "will you stop that, I'm not possessed,"

"Sorry, I'll make go make you a cuppa" he said as he left the room.

ڳ

Lorraine stepped out of the shower; and for some unexplainable reason, she had a sudden urge to turn on the T.V

"-when a resident of the Cedaloo Psychiatric Hospital, killed the director of the building, Allen Peters," Lorraine stared at the screen in shock, "local authorities say that Edwards Jacobs, who attacked two staff members earlier in the night, was found standing over the body and when police tried to arrest him, he became violent, attacking two officers before being gunned down, now the weather for-" Lorraine turned the T.V off and sat down on the bed, She couldn't believe Eddie could have done it, when she had left him, the sedation had finally set in and he was strapped to the bed, there was no way he could have gotten out of his room alone, she finished getting dressed in a baggy turtleneck jumper and track pants, when her phone rang, she picked it up, "hello, yeah I just saw it on the news, why didn't anyone call me sooner," she listened to the callers reply, "ok, give me half an hour, I'll see you then" she hung up the phone, then there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," she called out, Bobby entered holding a cup of coffee, he handed it to her, she took a sip, and noticed he was staring at her with apprehension,

"It looks worse than it is, and there's holy water in the coffee isn't there," he gave her an apologetic look, she took a bigger sip, "satisfied, all it did was burn my throat,"

"Just being cautious, Lorraine you know the drill," he said

"yeah, I know," she placed the cup on it n the bedside table, "I better get Mary into bed, then I'm going to head back to work, they found my boss, he had been murdered"

"One of the patients," Bobby asked

"That what they reckon, but I don't know I think there's more to it,"

"What demons,"

"Afraid so,"

"Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"I don't know, the cops are there now, they just need to ask me a few questions about what happened today because apparently my three page statement just wasn't clear enough,"

"Alright, well let me know,"

"I will, thanks," she said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway, She enjoyed having Bobby there he was like a father to her, Lorraine found the girl sitting on the bed, wide eyed and shaking,

"Mary, what's wrong," she ran to her, and Mary threw her arms around her mother and started to sob, she pointed to the cupboard, "what, what is it," Lorraine turned around the little girl still hanging on to her, a chair sat in front of it, a line of salt lay across the floor, she would have laughed if Mary wasn't so distraught,

"Who did that?"

"I did, like daddy did when he was scared," she whispered

"Did you see a rat in there, baby,"

"No, there's a man," Lorraine gasped in shock,

"Have you seen him," Mary shook her head, "then how did you know he's in there,"

"I heard him," her voice still hushed,

"Is he in there now," Mary shook her head,

"He said he'll be back when it's time, I don't like him mummy he scares me"

"Time for what," the girl looked stupefied "time for what Mary," Lorraine repeated a little too harshly

"I don't know," she cried again, Lorraine bundled her in her arms, and carried her out of the room,

"shhh, it's ok, everything will be fine," She carried her into her own room, and laid down next to her on the bed, stroking her hair, "try and get some sleep ok," the little girl nodded, and closed her eyes, half an hour later the steady raising and falling of her little chest told Lorraine she was finally asleep, she got up carefully and crept out of the room, the men where in the kitchen, Lorraine walked in

"You off to work now," Bobby asked

"Why do you have to go into work," Dean asked "I thought you were fired"

"Guys, I think we have a problem," three pairs of eyes all turned to her, "Mary thinks there's something in her closet,"

"What do you mean?"

"she said she that there was a man in her closet talking to her," the men rushed out of the room, Sam grabbed the duffel bag from the counter as he ran past it, Lorraine followed them up the stairs and into the room, all four of them stood in semi-circle in front of the closet

"Who set that up," Dean asked indicating the chair and salt,

"Mary did,"

"that's my girl," Dean gave a small proud smile, then Dean, Sam and Bobby pulled out there guns, pointing them towards the closet, Dean flicked his head towards the closet "Sam move the chair" Sam walked cautiously towards it, gun in one hand pointed at the door the other reached out removed the chair and slowly reached out to turn the handle, pulling the door open quickly, sighs of relief sounded though the room at the empty closet, Sam pulled the EMF reader out of the duffel bag and swiped it though out the closet

"Anything," Dean asked impatiently, Sam ignored him, and finished sweeping the small room,

"No, nothing,"

"You sure it wasn't her imagination," Bobby asked,

"You didn't see how scared she was," Lorraine defended her daughter,

"I thought she knew to tell us this sort of thing, we taught her what to look out for,"

"Yeah, but we hadn't got round to voices in the closet 101," Dean shoot her an annoyed glance then walked out of the room, "hey where are you going,"

"I need to get something out of the car,"

"What your gonna get Mary a gun," Sam ridiculed

"What?" Lorraine replied, "no way, you're giving her a gun,"

"Of course I'm not going to give her a gun," Dean snapped back as he stomped down the stairs, Sam followed after him,

"Dean Wait, where are you going," there was a large crash from upstairs the two brothers stopped and stared at the ceiling,

"Mummy" they heard Mary's terrifying wail, they rushed back up the stairs

"Nooooooo," Lorraine screamed, the boys ran into the bedroom, Lorraine was engulfed in Bobby's big strong arms, Mary sat on the bed crying, the closet door stood open and smashed from the impact from hitting the walls, Dean and Sam drew their guns looking around the room, unable to identify the threat

"Boy's" Bobby's big voice boomed, "Mary's possessed,"

They looked at Bobby then at Mary; her crying had turned into sinister laughter,

"Daadddeeee," Mary eyes flashed black, if it wasn't for Bobby's strong grip Lorraine may have collapsed, Bobby dragged her out of the room, "Lorraine, it's going to be alright we'll get it out of her ok," Bobby assured her

"Lorraine stay here alright," Bobby satisfied with the slight nod, took off to the spare room, which he currently occupied

"Well, well, well, Dean Winchester, a daddy, congratulations, you should have told me, we could have celebrated,"

"Shut up," Dean snapped

"Oh, daddy," her voice was sweet yet disturbing,

"Shut up," he snapped again, Mary let out a viscous laugh that didn't even sound like it was coming from the little girl

"What do you want," Sam asked it

"I wanna play," it replied in Mary's voice again, Bobby had re-entered the room a large container of salt in his hands

"Trap it in" Dean told him,

"Oh, come on, I promise I'll play nice," it replied, as Bobby proceeded to circle the bed with a line of salt,

"now be a good girl and go back to bed," Dean said as they walked out the room shutting the door on the sinister laughing, Lorraine sat on the floor her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth, Dean bent down and swooped her up in his arms, she was still to shocked to protest, he carried her down the stairs and laid her on the lounge, she curled up and Dean placed a hand on her head stroking her hair, "I Want you to stay down here,"

"No," Lorraine sat up, Mary's cries of mummy floated down the stairs

"Lorraine you don't need to deal with this," he told her

"Like hell I don't that is still my daughter up there," Lorraine stood up she was now shaking with anger

"There's nothing you can do anyway," Dean yelled back

"I knew I should never had let you back into our lives, this wouldn't be happing now, if you had just stayed away," Lorraine fumed

"guy's, come on," Sam stood between them, Dean and Lorraine stood glaring at each other, "fighting with each other isn't going to help," Lorraine started out of the room,

"Where are you going," Dean asked after her, Lorraine ignored him, "Bobby stop her," Bobby wasn't sure what to do, but he grabbed Lorraine's arm, causing her to spin and face him, he saw the anger in her eyes,

"I swear Bobby, if you don't let go of me," Bobby loosened his grip and she shrugged away from him,

"Where are you going," Dean repeated his question,

"To sit with my daughter, I'm not leaving her up there alone" she said starting to climb the stairs

"Lorraine wait," Dean protested

"Fuck off," She called back, and Dean headed out the front the door slamming it after him

"Bobby go with her," Bobby nodded and followed after Lorraine, Sam let out a sigh of frustration then followed after his brother, but the time he caught up with Dean he had the boot of the car open and was rummaging thought the contents, "Dean what are you doing,"

"I don't know Sam," He replied placing his hands on the top of the open boot lid,

"Well you need to calm down," Sam whispered, noticing the neighbors who where watering their lawns,

"Calm down? Some son of a bitch has possessed my daughter," he slammed the boot lid shut and cursed out loudly

"Dean the neighbors are watching,"

"Screw the neighbors, that's right screw the neighbors," he yelled turning in a full circle, arms stretched out wide, the neighbors went back to what they were doing, a few ran back into the safety of their houses,

"That's nice Dean,"

"Bite me Sam," Dean retaliated

"Look we all love that little girl, but we need to treat this like any other possession,"

"it's not like we can go up and start knocking it around, and douse it with holy water," Dean said, "it's still my daughter,"

"And my niece," Sam added, "it said it wanted to play, so let's go play,"

* * *


	18. Possesing Mary

* * *

The brothers re-entered the room, Lorraine sat on a chair just outside of the line of salt, that surrounded the bed, Bobby stood in the corner of the room, His arms folded the shotgun rested against his shoulder, Mary sat at the end of the bed face to face with her mothers,

"Oh just in time," the demon said as Dean stood behind Lorraine placing a hand protectively on her shoulder, Lorraine covered it with one of her own, Sam stood next to Bobby arms folded in front of him, like two bouncers, a dark expression on his face "me and mummy where just having a chat,"

"I'm not your mother," Lorraine replied, slowly, he voice filled with tiredness

'"Oh gee that hurts," it smirked

"So what do you want," Dean asked

"I told you I want to play,"

"Play what," he replied

"How about, tear-your-daughter-apart-from the inside,"

"No," Dean growled, his fists clenched, as he was ready to hit the demon

"No, daddy, please don't hurt me," Mary's body cowered, and then laughed demoniacally

"Dean, outside now," Bobby growled, Dean ignored him, "now," his voice rumbled

"Oh no, some ones in trouble now," Mary sang, as Dean followed the older man out of the room, and started pacing

"Dean get a grip ok, that's not really Mary, and you can't hit her"

"I'm not going to hit her, Bobby" he sighed frustratingly and ran and hand though his short hair "maybe Lorraine was right I should have stayed away,"

"What are you dense boy," Bobby replied, "this is not your fault, this could have happened whether you where here or not" he stopped pacing to glare at Bobby, he didn't really believe him, he sighed then continued pacing "maybe Sam and I should handle this,"

"No," he stopped, turning back to look at the man, "I'm alright, let's just get this son of a bitch," he walked back into the room, and stood in front of Mary his face just inches from hers, it was hard for him to treat what looked like his daughter this way "ok, now talk, what do you want,"

"It's about mummy's boss," Lorraine looked up surprised,

"What," Lorraine's voiced filled with shock, "you, you're the one that possessed Eddie, and killed peter didn't you,"

"Oh, not just a pretty face, but someone beat me to your boss, shame really I was really looking forward to teaching him a lesson,"

"Why" Lorraine asked,

"Well call me sensitive but I hate seeing men treat woman the way he treated you, he really did make a mess of your beautiful face too"

"What is she talking about," Dean asked, he glared at Lorraine and she avoided looking at him,

"Oh, so you haven't told him," Mary laughed, "maybe we should fill him in,"

"Maybe you should just shut up," Lorraine snapped

"Come on, you should be proud, you really know how to handle yourself, oh, but I do apologize for Eddie, didn't know he would turn on you,"

"You possessed Mr. Johnson too," she said, realization settling in,

"Ah, right again my dear," she smiled "Eddie wasn't supposed to find out about me, it was an accident, but what's done is done,"

"Because of you two innocent men are dead,"

"Innocent, yeah ok, Eddie maybe, but do you really think your boss was innocent, what do you think would have happened if you hadn't of gotten out of that office when you did,"

"What the hell would have happened," Dean asked, anger in his voice, Lorraine ignored him again

"How do I know it wasn't you that possessed peter?"

"Oh, please I wouldn't lower myself,"

"How much lower could you go," Lorraine replied darkly, Mary replied with a sly smile, the room went still as they stared each other down

"So what has this got to do with what you want," Bobby asked, breaking the silence, Lorraine had almost forgotten that there were other people in the room,

"your right, where getting off track," Mary replied sweetly placing both hands in her lap and smiling, "now I have a fair idea who beat me to the bastard, I want you to kill it, then I will leave and never bother you again, although, I've forgotten what it feels like to be this young,"

"Alright, who was it," Sam asked

"Well the whole thing reeked of sulfur and vengeance," it turned to Lorraine, "you haven't been doing a little summoning lately have you," Dean and Sam looked at her questioningly

"Of course not," she replied shocked "why would you say that,"

"it's just that there are only three demons in the country at the moment with the same MO and two of them have to be summoned, so if you didn't summon any of them, it only leaves one,"

"Wait, what MO" Sam asked

"His, you know," she glanced done shyly, "was gone,"

"That sounds familiar," Den grimaced

"That's right you have meet Michelle, haven't you, I completely forgot,"

"Wait, no Michelle can only been summoned," Dean said

"Oh, you didn't hear, Michelle was, Well how would you put it, promoted, she no longer has to be summoned," She told them sounding quite proud of the fact

"We must have missed the memo," Sam replied flatly

"Who are you talking about," Bobby asked

"Remember about 7 years ago, you sent as on that job at the high school, the boys were dismembered," Bobby nodded, remembering the case, it was the job that had brought Dean back into Lorraine's life,

"Ok, why don't you go after her?"

"Oh I couldn't do that, we have a sort of rule that we can't kill our own, well actually we really can't kill our own, some stupid spell, that forbids us,"

"I still don't understand why you want her dead anyway, some sort of ego thing or something," Lorraine asked

"More of a commission thing,"

"And if we refuse," Dean questioned

"we'll then you wouldn't really be doing your job properly, and then you'll have to bury your daughter in pieces, don't even think about exorcism either I will tear her apart from the inside out before you even open the book" Deans eyes flashed with anger,

"Alright we'll do it," Lorraine answered,

"Well done I knew you would," she smiled triumphantly,

"Any idea where she is,"

"Well last I heard she was at this abandoned house over in Nebraska,"

"Of course," Dean replied, which earnt a scowl from the demon, "I'm not happy with this plan, I mean what is going to happen to Mary,"

"As soon as I have your word she's all yours," Dean, Sam, Lorraine and Bobby all looked at her suspiciously, "I promise," she added raising three of her fingers in a scouts honor, Lorraine looked at Dean pleadingly, she was wondering why he was taking so long to agree,

"Tell me where, I'll go," Lorraine finally announced

"Lorraine," Dean exclaimed,

"Well I can't just wait for you to get off your ass, I want my daughter back"

"I think we should talk," Dean said

"There's nothing - "

"Outside," he cut in heading out of the room,

"What the hell is the matter with you," Lorraine snapped once they were in the hallway,

"Me, what about you, your wanna kill yourself do you," he snapped back

"I want my daughter back, Dean," tears started down her face, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to his chest, "I want her back,"

"Shhh, I know, I do to," he soothed "but we can't trust her, when need to think of a plan"

"A plan we have the plan, find this Michelle and kill her," Lorraine said, pulling away from him "how much simpler can it get,"

"come here," she walked back into the comfort of his arms, "you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Mary, and I'm not going to let this bitch get away with what she has done," Lorraine nodded

"So what are we going to do," Lorraine pulled away slightly, without letting go of Dean to look at Sam and Bobby as they walked out of the room,

"How much of that bullshit are you buying," Dean asked them

"what other choices do we have," Bobby said, they all stood silently weighing up their options, an exorcism could be harmful to Mary, and then there is no guarantee that the demon would leave them alone afterwards, it seemed that the only way they could get this demon out of their lives was to do as it asked,

"We don't even know for sure it was this other demon," Bobby added, the demon had started singing, _'Mary had a little lamb'_, its childlike voice floated from the bedroom

"Or how to kill her," Sam added in, the last time they tried, they had failed,

"Well we have to do something, we can't just sit here," Lorraine said

"Alright, alright," Dean snapped, "me and Sam will go, Bobby you stay here with Lorraine,"

"no Bobby should go with you, I'll be fine, I'll call Joanne see if she can come round, if this other demon is as hard to kill as you say she is, then you'll need all the help you can get," she had finished the song and reverted to calling out to Lorraine, "let's just get this over with"

"She has got a point," Bobby agreed,

"Fine," Dean didn't like the idea, but he knew he didn't have any choice,

"So do we have a deal," the demon asked as they all re-entered the bedroom,

"We have a deal," Dean responded

"Good, now listen closely, I'll tell you where she is and how to kill her,"

ڳ

"So, we have played four games of cards, and they've been gone now for three hours, when are you gonna hold you end of the deal, and get out of my daughter," Lorraine sat in the chair across from the bed,

"Oh, I thought we were getting along nicely," she replied, Joanne had arrived half an hour ago, and was still in shock at the sight of her niece,

"Well it's been charming, but that doesn't neglect the fact that you still have control of my daughter's body, and I would like her back, please"

"Don't worry she's sleeping soundly, she won't hardly remember anything it'll just be like a dream for her,"

"So why did you do it, I mean why did you have to possess Mary," Lorraine asked as she reshuffled the deck of cards,

"I knew that it would be the only way to get the boys to do as I asked," the demon smiled sinisterly, touching on Lorraine's long time fear, of Mary being used at bait to get to the boy's, "this isn't the first time I have been here, it took me a while to track the three of you down, I never in million years thought that Dean could be domesticated," Lorraine couldn't help laughing at that, and knew if Dean had heard the reference she probably would have been given a holy water shower, the demon paused briefly wondering whether to tell Lorraine her little secret, she was grateful Lorraine hadn't picked up on the slip up she had made, and time was running out, she still had work to do "but your right, the boys will keep their word and I should really be going, I had a fantastic time," and with that black smoke emerged from Mary's mouth and her body slumped back on to the bed, the smoke disappeared though the open window,

"Mummy," Mary's voice sounded small and groggy

"Oh, Mary," Lorraine cried out as she pulled her daughter into her arms hugging her closely, tears falling down her face.

ڳ

"so, you think she's in there," Dean asked as they sat in the car looking at the old, decaying house, taking in its size, back in its day when it was brand new, it was a very nice looking house, now the paint had faded away due to the sun and weather, the lawn, well what was left, was overrun with weeds, teenagers with nothing better to do, had smashed the windows years ago, they had driven though the night, and the early tell tale signs of the morning were already cutting into the darkness,

"Well it's the address the demon told us,"

"Not exactly isolated is it," he joked there wasn't another house in sight,

"Have you heard from Lorraine yet, has she gone," Bobby asked,

"Nah, not yet, and she's not answering when I ring" Dean pushed away the feeling that ran though his body,

"You don't think-"

"Don't Sammy," he cut him off, he didn't even want to think of the possibility that they had been sent on a wild goose chase, and something had happened to Lorraine "don't even think it, let's just get this over with so we can get home," Dean snapped, as he shoved open the door, and got out of the car,

"You moron," Bobby growled,

"What," Sam asked

"The last thing Dean needs to be thinking about right now is that something has happened to Lorraine or Mary,"

"I wasn't going to ... that's not what I was going-," Sam gave up and sighed then got out of the car, Bobby followed

"alright, you ready" Dean said walking into the house, the door nearly feel off the hinges as he pushed it open, the floor boards squeaked in protest as they entered the house, they entered into what they could assume was the lounge room, a sofa sat lonesome in the middle of the room, "you go that way," he pointed though to the kitchen, "Me and Bobby will take up stairs," Bobby followed him up the staircase, both stepping cautiously, there flashlights leading the way, as if the staircase will give at any moment. Dean and Bobby separated at the top of the staircase, Dean took what he thought would be the master bedroom, and bathroom, Bobby scanned the two smaller rooms, they meet back in the hallway greeting each other with a shake of their heads, then descended the stairs meeting back up with Sam in the lounge room,

"The place is empty," Sam stated the obvious, "not even the smell of sulfur, just mold and dust,"

"I'm gonna try Lorraine again," Dean said pulling the phone out of his pocket, apprehension was in his voice, he exited the house,

"Bobby, you don't think, it was a set up do you," Sam asked, as he proceeded to draw a 'devils trap' in the middle of the lounge room floor, Bobby didn't reply, but it was on his mind, and he knew that Dean probably thought the same, he was hoping that Dean got a hold of Lorraine so he could put his mind to rest, the two brothers and Loraine and Mary were the only family he had now, and he hated to think of anything happening to any of them,

ڳ

"How is she," Joanne asked as Lorraine entered the kitchen, offering her a cup of coffee which Lorraine accepted gratefully,

"She's sleeping." Lorraine sat at the bench, Joanne could see the bags forming under her eyes,

"Does she remember anything," Lorraine shook her head, and yawned, something the demon had said was playing on her mind, "why do you think she said she was looking for the three of us,"

"What" Joanne asked

"Before she said it took a while to track the three of us down, why was she looking for me" Lorraine yawned again and tried to ground the sleep from her eyes,

"Why don't you go and get some sleep," Joanne suggested as she wiped down the counter, "I'm sure she didn't really mean anything by it,"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," she placed the cup on the bench and stood up, "have you heard from the boys yet," Joanne shook her head, "have you tried to call,"

"Yeah, Dean, Sam, and Bobby's phone, but no answer,"

"I hate it when they do this," Lorraine sighed

"You just get some sleep; I'll try them again,"

"No, I'll do it,"

"Lorraine please, go and get some sleep, you look like shit,"

"thanks, a lot," Lorraine replied, then headed up the stairs and into her room, Mary was still sleeping on the bed, she had kicked the covers off, so Lorraine pulled them back over her, and placed a kiss on her forehead, then got into the bed to try and get some sleep for a few days now she had been tired and then with Mary's possession it had really knocked it out of her, she closed her eyes and was a sleep instantly, not even the ringing of her mobile woke her, either did the images that flashed though her dreams, some hours later she could see Dean, Sam and Bobby, in the run down house, then she heard the screams, they where her own, it wasn't until she felt the gentle tugging from Mary that she realized that she had been screaming in her sleep,

"Mummy wake up," Mary cried, Lorraine wrapped her arms around her daughter, she could see the fading light outside, but didn't know whether it was the sun setting of rising, "there's a man here," Lorraine sat up quickly and scanned the room, but she couldn't see anyone,

"Where," she asked, marry pointed to the doorway

"You can't see him, he said he's not going to hurt you," Lorraine realized that it was one of Mary's 'friends', which Lorraine had decided to call them,

"What does he look like, sweetie" she asked laying her head back on the pillow, and looked up at her daughter, who stared at the man in the doorway,

"His eyes are yellow,"

* * *


	19. Meeting Daddy

* * *

"Lorraine's not answering, son of a bitch set us let's go now," Dean was already back out of the house before he had finished the sentence, the other men followed close behind, panic rising in all three of them, they stopped suddenly when they saw a woman leaning against the bonnet of the impala,

"Leaving so soon, boys,"

"Who the hell are you," Dean spat, the woman laughed,

"Don't you recognize me daddy," she replied in the sweet voice she used when she had possessed Mary,

"So it was a set up," Sam said

"How else was I suppose to get you out here, away from Lorraine,"

"So you made all of it up, the whole story, Michelle, Lorraine's boss, that Eddie guy," Dean asked,

"Michelle, yes, the rest of it was all true, though," she confirmed, "oh, the spell, that I made up as well," she added

"Very original," Sam commented, the demon smiled

" I thought so too, anyway Eddie saw me, so I had to take care of him, and peter, well, Peter was an areshole, but I couldn't care less what he did any other time, but after hearing what he did to Lorraine I killed him too, believe it or not I actually like Lorraine she seemed like a real nice girl when she came to visit with Mr. Johnson but then," she started to pace the length of the car, "I found out who was living with Lorraine, and oh, you guys fell off the map for quite a while no one expected to find you guys all settled down in Cedar Falls, Iowa, we have been searching for a long time,"

"I didn't realize we were so popular," Dean interjected

"so the plan was to take over Lorraine, but when I saw Mary, oh, god that was fun," Dean rushed towards her, fists clenched anger twisted on his face, "not so fast," She said, and with a wave of her hand, sent him flying backwards, he landed on the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of him, "anyone else," she said, looking from Bobby to Sam and then back again, they looked back at her, both of them wanting to tear her apart, but both smart enough to know that they wouldn't even get close, instead they reverted to shooting her evil looks, "oh, boys, if looks could kill, I'd be out of the job"

"So, you gonna tell us why we're here, or are you going to slowly kill us with your monologue" Dean had stood up, despite the pain that seared though his left side,

"You killed my father, Dean," She cried, they all looked at her perplexed "the one you called yellow eyes,"

"I don't mean to get all school yard on you, but he killed our parents first," Sam said

"Well here's a little trivia for you, he wasn't just my father,"

"What are you talking about," Sam asked

"Come on, Sam, you're smart, why else do you think, I'm so protective of Lorraine,"

"You're lying," Dean snapped

"Am I, Dean, I mean just look at the facts, her visions, her unbelievable ability to protect herself against a man twice her size, and how easily she adjusted to your life style." Taking a step forward with every second word she now stood just a few feet from them, "and not to forget Sam visions, and how they were only linked to my father, our father," it all made sense but none of them wanted to believe it, they couldn't, they refused to

"I don't believe you," Dean growled

"Just because you don't want to believe it, doesn't make it untrue," she said in an almost sing song tone

"If that is true then why-,"

"Isn't she allergic to holy water," The demon finished

"Pretty much," Dean nodded, she was within swinging range if he wasn't in shock of the information he had just be given, he would have had another go at her

"She's not a demon in anyway, beside her physic abilities, my father was hitchhiking when he impregnated Lorraine's mother, and that's not how demons are made, but in a sense, we do share the same father"

"So now what," Bobby asked,

"Now, we see just how much of a bitch I can be," she laughed, as if they appeared out of thin air, about 30 demons appeared behind her

"Alright, so how is this helping Lorraine," Dean questioned

"it will get you out of her life, maybe it's my new found sisterly protectiveness, but you're not good enough for her, your weak Dean, she doesn't need you, no one needs you, you know that, you couldn't even protect your daughter," Deans fists clenched again, but the pain in his side reminded him of what happened last time he had tried to attack her, "but then again revenge is sweet, also" the army of demons walked towards them,

"Yeah, I remember the feeling when I killed your father," Dean smiled slyly, the demon returned the smile,

"Well it's been fun catching up, I'll see you in hell," she replied walking off,

"Save me a seat," Dean spat back,

"You think we can take them," Sam asked

"If one more shows up, we may have a problem," Dean replied, looking at the small army that stood in front of them, the three men drew their weapons, the demons ran towards them, Shots were fired,

"Make for the house," Bobby yelled out to Dean and Sam, they ran to the front door, "get upstairs now," he commanded, there duffel bags still sat in the car, none of them anticipating they would be needed, the only weapons they had were the ones in their hands,

"we're screwed," Sam said pointlessly, Dean cursed out loudly as he tried to think up a plan, as how he was going to get them out of this, he was also thinking about what the demon had told them, Lorraine's father was the yellow eyed demon, how the hell was he suppose to handle that, for all he knew this could have been set up by all of them,

"Don't even think it, Dean," Sam voice cut in as if he had read his brothers thoughts,

"What," he snapped,

"Exactly what you thought the last time you thought Lorraine was working with yellow eyes, no way would she be in on this,"

"Why not, Sam, what makes you think she's not, maybe that's why we can't get a hold of anyone, at home"

"Get a hold of yourself Dean, why go to all this trouble, when she could have done it years ago," there was a loud crash from the floor below,

"there inside, so do you mind, picking this up later," Bobby said, then added "and Dean you're a idiot if you think Lorraine has anything to do with this, you're not thinking straight, as usual"

Dean didn't have time to reply as the door flew open and they held their guns up, ready to fire but there was nothing there, suddenly all three of them where pinned up against the wall, their weapons flying out of their hands,

"Sorry, boys, I was just playing with you," it was the demon they encountered outside, "the army's gone, just wanted a bit of fun"

"Oh, yeah, it was a real buckets o' laughs," Dean growled,

"oh, Dean you're so easy to predict, Ready to turn on Lorraine, without hearing her side of the story, she had nothing to do with this, like I said before she doesn't have a demonic bone in her body, she's not even aware who her father is," The demon tutted, then added with a dramatic air, that could of earnt her an award "poor, Lorraine, how do you think she will feel, when she finds out the love of her life, father of her child, was ready to turn his back on her, without a second thought, that's exactly why I think getting you out of her life would be the best thing for her, and while my father was alive that what have been good enough, but now that he's gone, what's a demonic life without a bit of revenge,"

"Here we go again, with the unnecessary talking," Dean groaned,

"I think I'm going to enjoy killing you the most," She walked up to Dean, her face was just inches from his, she placed a hand on his chest, Dean yelled out in agony,

"Nooo" Sam yelled, he tried to move, but his body refused to do so, the demon leaned in close to Dean, her lips just inches away from his ear as she whispered so only Dean could hear,

"You got in the way. It was never meant to be you; my father had a plan, could you imagine what he could do with a child created from Lorraine and Sam, his chosen one," Dean wanted to hit the bitch, but he couldn't move, he couldn't even think straight, all he could do was glare angrily at the demon, "what do you think Dean, with you finally out of the way, do you think I could finish daddy's plan," she threw her head back as she laughed loudly as her hand entered Deans chest, causing him to scream, soon, a black smog was emerging from his chest, then with a piecing scream, the Demon exited the body it had possessed then all four bodies fell to the floor heavily, Sam crawled over to Dean lifeless body, pulling him onto his lap, "Dean," he yelled as the tears started falling down his face, he shook his brother's body franticly, but there was nothing more he could do, he had now lost his brother too.

ڳ

"close your eyes, mummy," Mary whispered to Lorraine, as she placed a little hand on her mother's forehead, Lorraine, to shocked to do anything else, complied, and she was nearly instantly transported to another place, she turned in circles taking in the trees that towered above her, finally stopping and stared at the waterfall, the crystal blue water of the lake looked inviting, and the rushing sound of the falling water seemed to sooth her, she closed her eyes inhaling deeply, the smell of the trees and the water,

"I thought this would be a more relaxing setting," Lorraine let out a yelp of surprise as she turned to the man that had spoken, she didn't recognize the man, until his eyes briefly flashed yellow,

"I thought you were dead," Lorraine replied,

"Which is why I had to go though Mary, great kid you got there she will do many great things," he replied, Lorraine was met with a rush of fear and pride, the man continued, "there are some things that I need to tell you,"

"why should I listen to you," Lorraine replied, anger winning the emotional battle within in her, "you're the one that killed Dean's parents, and did whatever it was that you did to Sam," as she spoke the man walked towards the waterfall and sat upon one of the large rocks that stuck out of the ground,

"you might want to make yourself more comfortable," he indicated to another rock, she gave him a stubborn glare, arms folded defiantly in front of her, as she shifted on her feet, finding a position that didn't make her legs sting, the man let out a chuckle, "suit yourself" Lorraine tried to will herself awake, she must be dreaming, she had to be, she resisted the urge to tap her heels together and chant 'there's no place like home' "exactly how much do you know about me,"

"They call you the yellow eyed demon," another chuckle from the demon,

"Well, my friends call me Azazel" his voice was somewhat smother and more gentle than the last time they had meet, it threw Lorraine a little

"So what do I call you," Lorraine replied a little harshly

"How about dad," Lorraine stood dumbfounded for a moment before she found her voice,

"Bullshit," she tutted,

"No, not at all," was his reply, he continued, "years ago, while I was recruiting my army, I ran into your mother, she was a hard woman to resist, and I think you know what happened next,"

"You're not my father," was all Lorraine could mutter, she definitely had to be dreaming,

"The spawn of my seed," Azazel chuckled, Lorraine shoot him a look disgusted look,

"So why are you telling me this,"

"You had a right to know,"

"You sent Alan after me," Lorraine cried, still unsure whether to believe what she was hearing

"I knew he would find you," he replied as if that justified it

"He wanted to kill me,"

"But he didn't, I wouldn't let him," Lorraine remembered, it had always puzzled her, but she also remembered this man flinging her into the wall which resulted in a broken rib that had made her pregnancy a very uncomfortable one,

"Meeting Dean and Sam wasn't a coincidence was it," she asked

"No, it was all part of the plan, but you falling for Dean wasn't,"

"Ok, what plan," Lorraine was getting tired of having to put the pieces of this conversation together like a puzzle,

"You and Sam," one more piece,

"What about us,"

"If you two could produce the ultimate warrior," Lorraine laughed, she couldn't help the sound was out before she could stop it,

"You're joking right,"

"Why would I be joking" he replied earnestly,

"that's it I'm done, I'm leaving," Lorraine turned and pushed her way through the trees, and came out in the same spot that she had just left, she let out a groan of defeat and threw her hands in the air "you're crazy," she pointed at the man

"It has been said before," he chuckled, jumping down from the rock and walking towards Lorraine, "how do you think Dean is going to feel," Lorraine looked at him shock written on her face, she had been too busy digesting this information, she hadn't even thought of Dean, and what would happen if and when he found out, would he try and kill her, if any of this was real, then she would be the daughter of a demon, and just not any demon, the same demon that had killed his parents, then she remembered the cup of coffee that Bobby had given her, she laughed out loud almost furiously,

"You," she pointed to the man again, who wore a face of puzzlement, "you almost had me going, none of this can be true, I drank holy water," Lorraine was cut off as the man joined in laughing, shocking Lorraine to silence,

"You're not a demon, Lorraine, there's no sulfur running though your veins, you're just as much a demon as the rest of my 'kids', you're just the only one, conceived from me," Lorraine screwed her face in disgust,

"I really wished you'd stop talking like that,"

"All the same, it's true," he looked down on Lorraine,

"So what now, then, daddy daughter picnics, visits every second weekend," finally Lorraine defensive sarcasm was kicking in,

"no, this visit is about Mary," Lorraine hated how easily he could shock her back to a submissive state, "I meant what I said before, she will do many great things," he paused to throw Lorraine a smile, "and piss off a lot people on the way, something is about to happen, and I can't stop it, I'm dead, gone, just a figment of you and your daughters imagination," he added "and it will be the beginning of Mary's destiny,"

"What do you mean," Lorraine asked,

"Times up," was his reply, "it's time to go,"

"no, you can't do this to me, you bastard, what destiny," she screamed, as her surroundings started to spin until the trees, the lake, the rocks and waterfall all blurred into one another, Lorraine's eyes shot open as she sat upright pushing Mary onto her back, she was back in her room, panting as she fought to catch her breath, she started to cry as she gathered her daughter into her arms, and rocked her back and forth like she use to when she was a baby, fearful of what destiny Azazel was talking about.

ڳ

A few hours later, Lorraine sat in the lounge room, recalling her 'visit' to a wide eyed Joanne, Mary was playing in her room, later she heard the rumble of the impala, She anxiously jumped up, and ran to the door, pulling it open and running to the car, she stopped short when she saw Sam, his eyes were red like he had been crying, she looked from him to the car, she saw Bobby getting out of the car, but she couldn't see Dean, she looked around franticly hoping to catch sight of him, but came up short,

"Lorraine," Sam's voice was quiet

"no," she repeated, as she took several steps backwards, her hand stretched out in front of her as if keeping Sam away would change what she already knew had happened,

"I'm so sorry," Sam had reached her and he tried to put his arms around her

"no, don't," she cried repeatedly as she tried to push him away, he was too strong for her as he pulled her close to him, she grabbed at his shirt angrily as she sobbed into his chest, her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. "Sam, no," she sobbed loudly, Joanne came out the front door, She saw Sam and Lorraine, then Bobby,

"Where's Dean?" she asked, Sam looked at her tears already streaming down his face again,

"oh Lorraine," She ran to her sister, Lorraine wrapped her arms around her neck, and collapsed pulling Joanne to the floor with her, she couldn't stop crying, as she felt her heart being ripped from her chest, Joanne rocked her back and forth and made soothing sounds, A few of the neighbors had come out of their houses and where watching from their front yards,

"Come on, let's get her inside," Bobby said helping Joanne get Lorraine on her feet, and walked her inside.

A few moments later, Lorraine sat on the lounge, tears still streamed down her face, but her sobbing had subsided, Sam and Bobby had taken turns in relaying what had happened, Joanne sat by her sisters side, holding her hand protectively, they left out the part about the Yellow eyed Demon, it wasn't important at the moment,

"I better go and tell Mary," Lorraine said a stood up, wiping at her eyes, realizing now what Azazel was talking about, and wondered exactly what this was going to do to Mary not just now but in the years to come,

"You want me to go," Joanne asked standing with her,

"no, it's ok, I'll be alright," Lorraine turned and walked out of the room, she felt like she was in a trance as she slowly climbed the stairs, and walked the hallway that suddenly felt like it went for miles, she reached Mary's room, leaning against the wall, and taking a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself before entering her daughters room, she had to be strong for Mary,

"I love you too, Daddy," Mary's voice sailed from the bedroom, Lorraine slid down the wall and started to sob quietly, She felt a small hand on her head and looked up into her daughters eyes, "don't cry mummy," the little girl place a hand on her mother's face, "Daddy loves you, and he says he will always be here whenever you need him," Lorraine pulled Mary to her and hugged her tightly and they cried together. The ghost of Dean Winchester stood over them protectively.

* * *


	20. a new Winchester

The last chapter is a small one, i just wanted to wrap up this story, because i have already started the next one,

* * *

"Just get her to the hospital, now;" Joanne shouted at Sam a little too harshly than intended, "I'll be right behind you,"

"Ok," Sam obeyed, and ran out to the car, Lorraine was already in the passenger seat, excruciating pain seared though her abdomen, and Sam was panicking,

"Sam, take a deep breath," Lorraine said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he did as he was told, "ok, now put the car in reverse," he did, "now -" Lorraine was cut off as another contraction tore at her

"Oh, my god, are you ok," Sam panicked

"I'm having a baby Sam, this is normal, and unless you want it to be delivered right here on the front seat of the impala, your better get me to a hospital, now," Sam nodded his head, and put the car in reverse and headed to the hospital.

"You said, it was still going to be a few more weeks," Sam shouted unnecessarily over the roar of the engine,

"Sam, please, I'm right here, you don't have to scream, and I don't decide when this baby wants out ok," it had been 7 months since they had buried Dean, and Lorraine was about to have the second child of his that he would miss out on, but she didn't have time to think about that as another contraction started, she breathed through it like she was taught and then laughed, as she caught Sam breathing with her,

About five contractions and fits of laughter later, Sam pulled into the hospital parking lot, and raced into the building,

"Quick, we got a baby coming,"

"alright, sir and how far apart are your contractions," the nurse held a bemused smile, if she had a dollar for every time a panicked father arrived without the mother, she could have retired a long time ago,

"No, not me, her," he pointed behind him, "Oh, shit," he raced off back towards the car,

"Jeez, Sam get a hold of yourself," Joanne said, as she helped Lorraine waddle into the hospital, a nurse appearing with a wheelchair almost immediately,

"Come on, Uncle Sam," Mary grabbed a hold of his hand, "let's go wait in the waiting room" Sam nodded and allowed himself to be pulled away,

"How can you be so calm," he said to his niece,

"Mums the one having the baby not me," she said in a voice that was beyond her years

"Mary, your suppose to be 8," he said, ever since she found out she was going to be a big sister, it was like she was 8 going on 20

"I'm nearly 9 uncle Sam," Mary said matter-of-factly

"Sorry, I forgot," he laughed,

ڳ

"Now how far apart are the contractions?" The midwife helped Lorraine maneuver herself on to the bed, she had just gotten settled when she had another contraction,

"Um, two minutes," Joanne replied holding up the stop watch, she had been with Lorraine when Mary was born, and knew the coaching role well,

"And will the father be joining us," The midwife asked Lorraine as she placed two pillows behind her, so Lorraine was in a sitting position, then placed a round disk on her swollen stomach, the baby's strong heart beat filled the room though the ECG machine,

"No, just my sister,"

"Ha, and they call women the weaker sex," she chuckled, "a lot of the fathers wait outside, can't handle it, heart beat sounds great, I'll be back in a sec," she said as she walked out of the room,

"She must think Sam's the father," Joanne laughed, but she caught the look of sadness on Lorraine face, "oh, sweetie, everything will, be ok,"

"I know it's been 7 months, I just still find it hard to believe that he's gone," Lorraine only just managed to get the sentence out as she was hit with another contraction, they were getting closer and closer together, Joanne winced as Lorraine crushed her hand "it kinda makes it hard for me to kill him for this, too," she joked,

"Can I get you anything?"

"How about an epidural," Lorraine replied as another contraction hit,

"No time for that," the midwife came back in to the room pushing a crib with her, she set it up close to the end of the bed, ready for the newborn, "ok, nearly time to start pushing," the midwife frowned, and it took Lorraine a few minutes to realize that the heartbeat had slowed, then she felt the warm liquid between her legs,

"What was that," Lorraine asked Joanne, her waters had broken hours ago, Joanne had a look of horror on her face, "Joanne," Lorraine screamed,

"There's just a bit of blood," Joanne replied,

"it feels like a bit more than a bit of blood," Lorraine cried, as the midwife pressed the red emergency button, "will someone please tell me what's going on," a different kind of pain tore though Lorraine's belly as she realized that she could no longer hear her baby's heart beat, and Lorraine panicked even more as three more people rushed into the room,

"Baby's heartbeat has stopped, and the mother has started bleeding," the midwife told the doctor,

"ok, Lorraine I'm gonna need you to start pushing," the doctor told her, one of the other midwives left the room returning just as quickly with an oxygen incubator,

"What's going on," Lorraine cried

"Look Lorraine, I know this all over whelming, but we thing that the umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck and your placenta has started to tear, we need to get the baby out quickly, so please start pushing," Lorraine did as she was told, all the while praying that her baby would be safe, "ok, it's not happening, get me the forceps," the doctor ordered, a few minutes later, but what felt like hours she felt the baby slither out of her body, but she didn't hear the crying that she had when Mary was born, time seemed to freeze as she watched the doctor try to resuscitate her son, it had been to long since his heart had stopped beating, Lorraine and Joanne seemed to just star at the little infant, as the doctor barked out orders and the nurses complied, then a smile slowly spread across the doctors face as a weak crying filled the room, Lorraine slumped back in exhaustion and cried happily as her son was placed in her arms briefly before being put in the oxygen tank,

"You did a great job, well done," the doctor told her as her squeezed her upper arm reassuringly

"Thank you so much," Lorraine replied though tears, he returned a proud smile, then left the room,

"Let's get you cleaned up," the original midwife said,

"What's going to happen with the baby," Lorraine asked

"We just want to keep him in the tank for a while, see how he responds, and then you can try feeding him,"

"You did great sis," Joanne hugged Lorraine, they both looked at the ting fragile newborn who was giving his lungs a good workout,

"I just wish dean was here," Lorraine replied,

"I think he was Lorraine," Joanne replied, and Lorraine nodded in agreement.

ڳ

Three hours later, Sam paced the waiting room, he had filled out all the relevant forms he had been asked to, and from Lorraine's strict instructions, had filled them all out properly with no fake names or details, Mary looked up from her drawing every now and then to watch him do a lap, she smiled at the ghost of her father looking just as apprehensive, Dean had been properly buried, in the backyard, everyday he had seen Lorraine out there, sitting on the grass, talking to him, he knew that he should have burnt the body by now, but seeing Lorraine out there, he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet, he had promised himself to look out for Lorraine and Mary, and when Lorraine had found out she was pregnant again, he had driven everyone crazy with sharing every little detail he had read in the pregnancy books Lorraine had had lying around the house,

"Winchester," the same woman who had made him fill out the forms walked in to the waiting room, Sam greeted her, "Congratulations, It's a boy, mother and baby are doing fine, you can go in now if you like," then she walked away

"You hear that Mary," He said picking her up, "you've got a baby brother,"

When they entered the room, Lorraine sat in the bed a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket nestled in her arms, Joanne got up off the chair, and Mary climbed up to greet her new brother, the Baby looked at the little girl then let out a little mew,

"We have the same color eyes," she pointed out excitedly.

"You sure do," Lorraine smiled "what are we gonna call him,"

"You mean I get to choose," she replied, Lorraine answered with a nod and Mary placed a little finger on her chin as she considered this huge responsibility, her father's ghost appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, then bent down and whispered in her ear, "I know, Aden,"

"Sounds perfect," Lorraine smiled, rearranging the letters in her mind, it was completely perfect

"Hello Aden," Mary cooed, Aden let out a little another little sound then his tiny little fingers found one of his sisters and he grasped it as tightly as a newborn could.

ڳ

Five days later, Lorraine carried Aden out to the back yard, and sat down on the ground near Dean's grave,

"Dean, I would like you to meet your son, Aden James Winchester," tears ran down her face, "Aden, your dad was a strong, kind, brave and caring man, and he would have loved you so much, and I just know you're going to grow up to be just like him, and we will both be so proud of you"

"And so will I" Mary added as she joined her mother and baby brother, Lorraine wrapped an arm around her daughter hugging both of her children close to her.

* * *

well i hope you liked 'my supernatural sequel' weather you reviewed or not,


End file.
